Héritiers des Ténèbres
by Nephtys81
Summary: Suite de "Don't touch Severus, he's mine". Onze ans après la bataille de Poudlard, Harry Potter ne pensait pas que que les ombres du passé reviendraient le tourmenter à nouveau. En outre, son ancien professeur de potions, Severus Rogue, lui a laissé un bien déplaisant héritage et qui va singulièrement lui compliquer l'existence.
1. Chapter 1 : Un très déplaisant cadeau d'

**Héritiers des Ténèbres**

 **Note au lecteur :** Cette fiction est basée sur l'œuvre originelle de J.K. Rowling, la saga "Harry Potter". Tous les personnages, lieux, etc. ... lui appartiennent.

Toute ressemblance avec des personnages, lieux ou évènements réels est purement fortuite (ou pas !). L'auteur de cette fic tient également à vous préciser qu'aucune créature magique n'a été blessée au cours de son écriture.

Cette histoire est la suite de " _Don't touch Severus, he's mine_ ".

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Un très déplaisant cadeau d'anniversaire**

De l'avis de tous, Mr et Mrs Potter étaient des jeunes gens dynamiques, souriants et fort aimables, et qu'ils apportaient la fraicheur et le renouveau dans le village. Les plus mauvaises langues s'empresseront de dire qu'ils étaient également excentriques, pour ne pas dire étranges et intrigants.

Mais les Potter se moquaient bien de savoir ce que la plupart de leurs voisins pensaient d'eux car, en règle générale, ils se mêlaient peu aux autres habitants du village. Ils préféraient la compagnie de leurs nombreux amis, des personnages haut en couleur qui n'étaient certainement pas du coin. Certains trouvaient cela plaisant de voir de nouvelles têtes trainer dans les parages, alors que d'autres se montraient ouvertement méfiants, pour ne pas dire hostiles. Après tout, personne ne les connaissaient, ces étrangers ! Allez savoir ce qui peut bien leur passer derrière la tête...

Lorsque les commères osaient demander directement au jeune couple ce qu'ils faisaient dans la vie, elles apprenaient toutes la même chose : Mrs Potter avait été une remarquable athlète et jouissait à présent d'une agréable retraite comme journaliste sportive. Quant à son mari, il travaillait directement sous les ordres d'un ministre et avait pour mission de poursuivre les plus grands criminels du pays.

Cette dernière nouvelle tranquillisait les gens du coin. N'était-il pas rassurant d'avoir pour voisin quelqu'un qui travaillait pour les forces de l'ordre et évoluait dans les plus hautes sphères ? De toute évidence, les Potter étaient des gens biens, honnêtes et fiables. Plus d'une personne venait voir Mr Potter pour lui demander des conseils pour améliorer la sécurité d'une propriété, ou pour avoir son avis sur les dernières décisions des autorités locales.

Les Potter avaient trois enfants, deux garçons de cinq et trois ans, et une fillette de tout juste un an. Ils étaient adorables, polis et pleins de vie, mais avaient hérité de l'excentricité de leurs parents. Les vieilles dames du village cancanaient à loisir, chez le boucher comme à l'épicerie, sur les jeux des deux garçons.

\- Rendez-vous compte, les deux gamins passent leurs journées à s'amuser à chevaucher des dragons imaginaires, quand ils ne passent pas leur temps à se battre en duel avec de fausses baguettes magiques. L'autre jour, j'ai vu le jeune James Potter affirmer au petit Wilkins qu'il pouvait se vanter de tout ce qu'il voulait, jamais il ne saura voler sur un balai.

\- Ils sont jeunes et des rêves pleins la tête, les défendit une jeune femme en hochant la tête. Aujourd'hui, ils rêvent de magie, de dragons, de sorcières, mais demain ? Demain, ils voudront être chanteurs, acteurs, musiciens, comme leurs idoles. Et quand ils seront suffisamment matures pour comprendre que les rêves ne nourrissent pas, ils souhaiteront devenir architectes, médecins, ou... plombiers, policiers... enfin, quelque chose de plus réaliste !

\- D'accord, mais quand même, qu'est-ce qu'ils sont étranges, les enfants Potter, ajoutait une autre femme à peine convaincue. Vous savez que leurs parents ne les envoient même pas à l'école !

Mais quoi que disaient les langues bien pendues du village, cela n'atteignait jamais les Potter, ni même leurs enfants. Ils avaient leur vie bien à eux, dans une jolie petite maison légèrement excentrée du village et dont le faible éloignement leur permettait de mener une existence tranquille loin des regards d'autrui.

Et heureusement, car personne ne se doutait que derrière la respectabilité normale et rassurante qu'ils affichaient se cachait un grand secret : ils étaient des sorciers. Ils pratiquaient la magie matin, midi et soir et n'avaient pas du tout envie que leurs voisins les surprennent en train de lancer un sort. Déjà, il n'était pas toujours évident de modérer les ardeurs de leurs enfants, surtout quand les deux fils s'entêtaient de sortir leurs balais-jouets pour jouer au quidditch à vingt centimètres au dessus de la pelouse du jardin. Ce n'était pas non plus une sinécure lorsque la petite dernière, alléchée par l'odeur d'un délicieux gâteau au chocolat apporté par la voisine en visite, faisait léviter jusqu'à elle le plat.

La vérité, c'était que Ginny Potter avait été une grande joueuse de Quidditch au sein des Holyhead Harpies et s'était reconvertie comme chroniqueuse sportive lorsqu'elle eut décidé de fonder une famille. Son expertise dans le domaine était très apprécié, bien que régulièrement contesté par Rita Skeeter au travers d'articles assassins, et lui valait d'obtenir très souvent pour sa famille des billets gratuits pour les grands matches nationaux de Quidditch.

Harry Potter était, quant à lui, un brillant auror -un chasseur de mages noirs- à la carrière exemplaire. Il était célèbre depuis tout petit, lorsque, à l'âge de un an, il avait défait par miracle le plus grand mage noir de l'époque, Lord Voldemort. Un exploit qu'il avait maintes fois réitéré lorsqu'il étudiait à Poudlard, pour définitivement le vaincre durant sa dernière année d'étude. Malheureusement, tous ces combats lui avaient valu de perdre de nombreuses personnes à qui il tenait.

Ces sombres années étaient cependant loin, et à présent, la famille Potter pouvait jouir d'une belle tranquillité, avec pour seuls soucis les ragots amusants de leurs voisins et les nombreuses bêtises de leur progéniture.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'ils croyaient.

Le matin du 31 juillet, un amas de cadeaux attendait Harry sur la table du salon. Outre ceux offerts par sa femme, il avait reçu de nombreux présents de la part de ses beaux-parents qui l'adoraient comme un fils, ainsi que de ses nombreux beaux-frères et belles-sœurs. Les Weasley étaient une famille nombreuse dont Ginny était la plus jeune fille. Tout le monde considérait Harry comme un membre à part entière depuis son entrée à Poudlard, surtout Mrs Weasley.

Il y avait aussi des cadeaux envoyés par des amis de la famille, que Harry n'avait jamais cessé de chérir. Beaucoup étaient de vieux camarades d'école, d'autres étaient des anciens de l'Ordre du Phénix. D'où qu'ils venaient et comment ils se connaissaient, Harry était touché par leurs marques d'affection.

Il était décidément bien loin le temps où Harry, petit garçon, passait le jour de son anniversaire en compagnie des Dursley, la seule famille qui lui restait, qui ne faisaient rien pour que cette journée reste mémorable. Au contraire, la tante et l'oncle de Harry avaient tout fait pour que chaque anniversaire de ce dernier soit pire que le précédent. Et généralement, Dudley, leur fils, leur fournissait volontiers les moyens.

Aujourd'hui, toutefois, en observant l'immense tas, il se sentit rougir. Il fit le tour des paquets pour lire les noms, estimer les tailles, les formes, le nombre. Malgré lui, il esquissa un fin sourire devant le cadeau mal emballé de son cousin Dudley, avec qui il avait de meilleurs relations, que ce dernier avait fait parvenir par la poste moldue.

\- Personne ne t'a oublié, affirma fièrement Ginny qui retenait la petite Lily d'empoigner un des cadeaux de son papa pour pouvoir l'ouvrir.

James et Albus s'étaient approchés de la pile de cadeaux avec de grands yeux ronds et envieux. Même si James grondait son frère qui touchait du bout du doigt les emballages des cadeaux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards curieux. Des regards qui n'échappaient pas à Harry.

Dans un sourire ravi, il fit approcher ses enfants de la table et les autorisa à déballer avec lui les cadeaux. Aucun d'eux ne se fit prier, et les trois enfants déchirèrent allègrement les papiers cadeaux en montrant leurs prises de guerres dans un grand hurlement de joie. La petite Lily riait en voyant faire ses frères et mettait systématiquement le papier à sa bouche pour le mâchonner.

\- Oh non, Lily ! gémit Ginny en retirant les débris de papier de la bouche de la petite dernière. Beurk ! ajouta-t-elle en s'essuyant les doigts plein de bave de bébé avec un torchon.

Harry et ses fils éclatèrent de rire, bientôt imités par Lily, même si elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi son père et ses frères se montraient si hilares.

\- Oh ! Oncle George a encore envoyé une nouveauté de sa boutique, s'exclama James en exhibant son trophée, une boite de métal renfermant des bonbons ronds et colorés.

Dans un réflexe, Ginny confisqua aussitôt la boite, de peur que George ait encore envoyé une de ses inventions dangereuses et douteuses de sa boutique de farces et attrapes.

\- "Bulles Volubilis, une nouvelle voix à chaque bonbon", lut à haute voix la jeune mère qui fronçait les sourcils, suspicieuse.

\- Et bien, ça va faire fureur à Poudlard, prédit Harry avec un sourire connaisseur. Les élèves ne vont pas cesser de s'amuser à changer de voix dans les couloirs de l'école.

\- Et pendant les cours pour les plus téméraires, acheva Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel. McGonagall va être folle.

\- Je pourrai en goûter ? demanda James en fixant la boite de bonbon avec gourmandise.

\- Moi aussi ! renchérit Albus qui salivait autant que son ainé.

\- Ce sont les bonbons de papa, répondit fermement leur mère en rangeant les sucreries magiques hors de portée de ses rejetons.

Les deux garçons se tournèrent, pleins d'espoir, vers leur père, mais ce dernière secoua la tête en leur disant, d'un ton sans réplique :

\- Quand je le décide et seulement si vous le méritez.

Un peu déçus et boudeurs, les deux garçons entreprirent de continuer leur pêche aux cadeaux.

\- Une nouvelle montre, fit Harry après avoir ouvert un magnifique écrin qui contenait effectivement une superbe montre gousset en or, décorée d'un cerf en forêt, objet raffiné que collectionnait Harry depuis qu'il avait récupéré celle de Sirius peu après la bataille de Poudlard.

En effet, le jeune homme était revenu de temps en temps au 12 square Grimmaurd pour mettre en ordre la vieille maison de Sirius, et dans la chambre de ce dernier, il avait retrouvé quelques objets que son parrain avait l'habitude de porter sur lui, ou d'utiliser régulièrement. En dehors de sa montre gousset, il avait ramené une vieille bécane que Harry avait nettoyé et réparé. Mr Weasley avait essayé de le convaincre d'y jeter lui-même un coup d'œil et de le " _bidouiller_ " un peu pour que l'engin soit un peu plus... pratique. Mais Mrs Weasley s'était retournée en beuglant que jamais elle ne le laisserait " _arranger_ " un objet d'origine moldu que Harry comptait utiliser ou stocker chez lui. De toute évidence, elle n'avait toujours pas digérée l'histoire de la Ford Anglia " _améliorée_ ".

\- Elle est superbe, remarqua Ginny. Elle vient de qui ?

\- Hermione et Ron, répondit son mari en lisant la carte qu'Hermione avait envoyée de la part de toute sa famille. Et le dessin vient de Rose.

Il tendit le dessin très rose et jaune de la fille de ses meilleurs amis à Ginny qui alla l'accrocher avec plaisir sur le mur spécialement dédié aux œuvres d'art des enfants. Pendant ce temps, les enfants s'émerveillaient devant la montre luxueuse de leur papa, touchant du bout du doigts et lançant quelques "ooooh, c'est beau !"

Ce fut Albus qui déballa le cadeau suivant, un pull vert avec un cerf argenté à la mode Weasley, des biscuits maisons, et un bel album photo fait main où étaient conservé toutes les photos de famille prises ces dernières années. Harry n'eut pas besoin de lire la carte qui accompagnait tous ces cadeaux pour savoir qu'ils avaient été envoyés par Mr et Mrs Weasley, ses beaux-parents. Leurs présents lui firent chaud au cœur, et il s'empressa d'essayer le pull avant de compulser l'album photo en compagnie de sa femme et de ses enfants.

\- Dis papa, fit Albus très sérieusement en fronçant les sourcils. Si ça continue avec les bonbons et les gâteaux, on va être obligé de t'aider à les manger.

Tout le monde éclata alors de rire, y compris Albus .

\- Promis, je partagerai, déclara Harry en caressant affectueusement la tête de son fils. Mais je constate que tu ne perds pas le nord.

\- Oh, regarde ce cadeau-là, s'exclama Ginny en prenant des mains de Lily l'énorme livre qu'elle venait d'extraire de son papier (après l'avoir un peu mâchouillé au passage). " Vie et habitats des animaux fantastique, nouvelle édition enrichie".

Etonné, Harry prit à son tour l'épais volume et commença à en tourner les premières pages. A sa plus grande surprise comme à sa plus grande joie, le nom de Luna Lovegood et de son mari figuraient comme co-auteurs en plus de celui de Norbert Dragonneau, et la première page était longuement dédicacée par sa vieille amie de Serdaigle.

" _Chers Harry (et Ginny !),_

 _lorsque tu fêteras ton anniversaire, je serais en Chine, à la recherche du très rare oiseau à neuf têtes. C'est une très belle créature, très difficile à trouver, et c'est dommage qu'il soit aussi mal considéré dans son pays d'origine. Personnellement, et mon mari est d'accord avec moi, ces histoires comme quoi en voir un est de mauvais augure est complètement absurde. Lorsque nous l'auront trouvé et étudié, nous rentrerons en Angleterre où nous publieront un article complet sur ce magnifique et énigmatique animal dans le journal de papa. Je t'en enverrai un exemplaire._

 _En attendant, je t'offre cette édition enrichie et corrigée des animaux fantastiques. Comme tu l'auras remarqué, j'en suis le co-auteur. Je suis flattée que mon travail soit enfin publié et qu'il sera étudié à Poudlard (le professeur McGonagall m'a envoyé une copie de la liste scolaire de Poudlard, et mon édition y figurait !)._

 _Mais je tenais surtout que tu en possèdes un exemplaire, car tu es un ami très cher. Ginny aussi. Votre avis est important pour moi et vos encouragements m'ont été précieux._

 _Je ne vous oublie jamais, et la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons, nous pourrons parler de nos travaux respectifs. J'ai hâte de gouter une fois de plus aux délicieux biscuits de Ginny._

 _Ton amie Luna._

 _P.S. : J'ai adoré le dernier article de Ginny sur les Pies de Montrose. C'était très pertinent, et je ne comprends pas les critiques acerbes de Rita Skeeter sur sa façon d'écrire. En même temps, Rita Skeeter n'aime pas grand monde, et je crois bien qu'elle ne voit pas d'un bon œil le talent grandissant de Ginny._ "

\- Elle a raison, affirma Harry avec un sourire. Rita Skeeter est jalouse de toi.

\- Et moi, je préfèrerai qu'elle crache son venin sur quelqu'un d'autre, déclara sèchement Ginny qui gardait encore en mémoire la dernière critique de cette horrible femme dans Sorcière-Hebdo.

\- Laisses tomber, elle ne vaut pas la peine que tu t'énerves contre elle, conclut Harry qui laissait James feuilleter le livre de Luna pour admirer les superbes illustrations de créatures magiques qu'il renfermait.

Le cadeau suivant était une boite en bois exotique finement ouvragée qui contenait un ensemble de graines pour la serre du couple. Neville Londubat s'était encore surpassé pour dénicher des essences de plantes magiques rares, pour le plus grand plaisir de Ginny.

\- Parfait ! Je vais pouvoir les faire pousser, se délectait Ginny. J'adore les plantes que nous déniche Neville, et mes amies sont jalouses chaque fois que je leur fait visiter notre serre. Et puis Albus et Lily adorent se promener entre les fleurs, les arbustes et les légumes. Oh, tiens, il y a une graine de pommier aurifère. J'espère que ce n'est pas illégal d'en posséder une, ou d'en faire pousser.

Elle lança à Harry un regard inquiet, mais ce dernier était persuadé que malgré son enthousiasme légendaire pour la botanique, jamais Neville ne leur aurait envoyé quelque chose de prohibé.

\- Je me renseignerai auprès d'Hermione, la rassura-t-il. Tiens, Neville nous annonce dans sa carte que le professeur Chourave prend sa retraite et que McGonagall lui a proposé la place, ce qu'il a accepté sans hésiter.

\- Quelle bonne nouvelle, commenta Ginny avec plaisir.

Harry était également ravi pour Neville. Plus que quiconque, il méritait que sa passion pour la botanique soit reconnue, et enseigner sa matière à Poudlard devait être une merveilleuse récompense.

\- Neville va être professeur à Poudlard ? questionna James.

\- Oui.

\- Génial ! Comme ça, quand je serais élève là-bas, il pourra me donner des bonnes notes !

\- Seulement si tu travailles bien, le gourmanda Ginny qui le fusillait du regard. Pas question que Neville s'amuse à te privilégier.

James rentra sa tête entre ses épaules devant l'expression de dragon furieux de sa mère. Ainsi énervée, Ginny ressemblait terriblement à sa mère, et Harry se sentit aussi coupable que son fils en cet instant, même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi.

En plus de ces précieux présents, Harry devint le propriétaire d'une nouvelle collection de plumes de qualité (venant de Percy Weasley), d'un nouveau lot de gâteaux de Roumanie de la part de Charlie ("papa, j'en veux !") accompagné de photos et de nouvelles de Norberta, le dragon que Hagrid avait élevé pendant les deux premières semaines de sa vie. Harry ne manquerait pas de transmettre les nouvelles au garde-chasse de Poudlard, lui arrachant comme toujours quelques sourires et larmes émues.

Bill et Fleur lui avaient offert des billets pour la prochaine Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. " _En France_ ", avait écrit Fleur de sa magnifique écriture déliée, " _c'est merveilleux non ? Ma famille vous invite tous pour l'évènement. Je vous ferais personnellement visiter mon pays_."

\- Et bien, j'ai rarement vu Fleur aussi enthousiaste, plaisanta Ginny qui adorait toujours autant taquiner sa belle-sœur sur son chauvinisme.

\- Ce sera fantastique, dit Harry qui admirait les billets. Et puis, ce sera l'occasion pour les enfants de visiter un pays étranger. Hermione a déjà passé des vacances en France, elle ne va pas arrêter de nous en parler.

\- J'entends déjà Ron grommeler, riait Ginny.

Elle prit alors un air boudeur et imita parfaitement la voix de son frère :

\- _"C'est terrible, elle passe son temps à nous faire cours sur les us et coutumes français. J'espère qu'elle ne va pas me forcer à lire des livres sur la France, je ne le supporterai pas !"_

Ils éclatèrent de rire, tandis que James expliquait à Albus qu'ils verraient la prochaine Coupe du monde de Quidditch en France, dans la famille de Tante Fleur, et où ce trouvait ce pays.

Duddley Dursley avait envoyé son propre cadeau par voie moldue, et Ginny était allée chercher le paquet la veille au bureau de poste le plus proche. Outre une carte d'anniversaire et le dessin de ses propres enfants, Duddley avait offert un lot de cravates en soie. Harry fut touché par l'attention, et il se promit de les porter pour le travail.

Le dernier paquet sur la table était énorme, et la carte était signée par Andromeda Tonks et son petit-fils, Teddy Lupin, le filleul de Harry. Ginny le lui tendit en rougissant, ses deux fils juste derrière elle, observant leur papa avec une malice enfantine.

\- Andromeda et Teddy ont fait cadeau commun avec nous pour ton dernier cadeau, expliqua Ginny.

Surprit, Harry prit le volumineux paquet, qui s'avéra étrangement léger pour sa taille. Il arracha le papier kraft et découvrit une cage à oiseau. Vide. Harry était désarçonné. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi on lui offrait une cage vide.

\- James, va la chercher, murmura Ginny à l'oreille de son fils ainé.

\- Chercher qui ?

Mais Ginny ne répondit pas à son époux et se contenta de lui sourire d'un air faussement innocent. A côté d'elle, Albus pouffait de rire en jetant des regards en coin à son père. James était parti en courant dans le garage, mais en revint en marchant calmement et surtout précautionneusement.

\- Une chouette ! s'exclama Harry avec de grands yeux ronds lorsqu'il vit la magnifique chouette au plumage blanc qui ressemblait beaucoup à sa regrettée Hedwige.

\- TA chouette, rectifia fièrement Ginny.

Harry rougit violemment. Traumatisé par la perte de sa chouette qui s'était sacrifiée pour lui sauver la vie, il n'avait jamais remit les pieds dans une animalerie magique pendant des années. Ces dernières semaines, il avait manifesté le désir de reprendre un animal, ayant assez de passer par hibou postal pour envoyer son courrier personnel. Le superbe animal se posa élégamment sur le bras de son nouveau propriétaire, émettant un faible hululement ravi lorsque Harry lui caressa tendrement son plumage immaculé.

Après que tous se furent extasiés devant la beauté de la nouvelle chouette (Lily avait faillit arracher quelques plumes en essayant de la caresser), Ginny apporta un somptueux gâteau d'anniversaire, un authentique chef-d'œuvre de crème fouettée et de chocolat, surmonté d'un grand nombre de bougies multicolores. Harry ferma les yeux, et tout comme lors de son onzième anniversaire, fit un vœu et souffla énergiquement ses bougies devant les regards enthousiastes de toute sa joyeuse famille. Lily se mit à applaudir en gloussant de rire, ses frères pressèrent leur mère de couper le gâteau, chacun guettant la part la plus grosse dans l'espoir de se la réserver.

Dans cette atmosphère festive et innocente, les Potter ne remarquèrent pas les deux silhouettes, dont l'une, minuscule, évoquait un enfant ou un homme de petite taille, qui s'avançaient d'un pas rapide dans l'allée de leur jardin. La sonnette de la porte d'entrée fit cesser les rires sans pour autant balayer la bonne humeur générale, et ce fut Ginny qui alla ouvrir tandis que son mari bataillait avec ses fils pour la distribution des parts du gâteau d'anniversaire.

Dans l'encadrement, la silhouette du ministre de la magie, un homme de belle carrure arborant un anneau doré à son oreille, lui sourit d'un air gêné, la saluant chaleureusement.

\- Bonjour Kingsley, lança Ginny joyeusement. Entrez donc, nous étions en train de couper le gâteau d'anniversaire. Vous aurez une part comme ça.

Le sourire de Kingsley Shacklebolt se figea en un rictus navré, puis l'homme baissa la tête et annonça d'une petite voix :

\- Navré Ginny, je sais que vous fêtez l'anniversaire de Harry, et j'aurais été ravi d'être de la partie, mais malheureusement, c'est le travail qui m'amène.

Avant que Ginny n'ai eu le temps de protester, il ajouta précipitamment :

\- Je sais que ton mari est en congé pour la journée, hélas il s'agit d'une affaire urgente. Je ne peux confier une telle mission à personne d'autre. Mais rassures-toi, il n'aura pas à mettre le pied au ministère.

Même si elle ne parut pas convaincue par les arguments du ministre, qui était pourtant un vieil ami, elle l'invita à entrer. Ce fut lorsque Kingsley entra que ses yeux tombèrent sur la petite masse timide qui se cachait sous un capuchon vert foncé et qui trottinait dans le sillon du ministre.

\- Kingsley ! Mais qu'est-ce que...

Le ministre leva alors la main en signe d'apaisement, et la posa ensuite sur la tête de ce qui semblait être un enfant. A moins que ce ne fut une créature magique de la taille d'un enfant.

\- Harry ! appela la jeune femme sur un ton qu'elle espérait qu'il ne trahirait son trouble.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry apparut dans le vestibule tout sourire, James sur son dos et Albus qui essayait de le déloger de là.

\- Kingsley ! Quel plaisir...

Mais sa voix se perdit quand ses yeux tombèrent à son tour sur la petite silhouette masquée par une épaisse cape de voyage qui le recouvrait de la tête aux pieds. Puis, son regard passa de Ginny, troublée et contrariée, à Kingsley, confus et navré, et comprit que son supérieur ne venait pas pour participer à la fête. Il supposa aussi qu'il n'allait pas beaucoup aimer le cadeau d'anniversaire qu'il lui destinait.

\- Heu... nous devrions discuter en privé dans la cuisine, décida-t-il d'un air très sérieux en faisant descendre de son dos James avant de pousser ses fils vers le salon.

\- Les enfants, veillez sur votre petite sœur, ordonna sa femme à l'adresse de ses deux garçons. Papa et maman n'en auront pas pour longtemps. Surtout, ne nous dérangez pas, à moins d'une urgence, d'accord ?

James et Albus approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête silencieux. D'instinct, ils savaient que quelque chose n'allait pas et qu'il valait mieux ne pas contrarier leurs parents. Ils se retournèrent vers Lily qui était occupée à grignoter un de ses jouets et salivait abondamment dessus. Elle était la seule dans la maison à ne pas se soucier de ce qui était en train de se passer. Lorsque la porte de la cuisine se referma derrière leurs parents et leurs visiteurs, les deux frères se disputèrent la meilleure place pour écouter à la porte. De toute évidence, ils avaient hérité de la curiosité de leur père.

Ginny s'était assise à côté de son époux et s'obstinait à se murer dans un silence digne et glacial. Elle avait du mal à pardonner Kingsley d'avoir osé les déranger le jour de l'anniversaire de son époux, simplement pour du travail, même urgent. Palpant sans mal la colère muette de son épouse, Harry préféra ne pas laisser durer son supplice et entra directement dans le vif du sujet.

\- Je me doute que vous n'êtes pas venu me voir seulement pour me souhaiter un bon anniversaire, lança un Harry légèrement amer et inquiet.

\- En effet, admit Kingsley après une grimace.

\- Et donc...

Le ministre fixa Harry une seconde, croisant les mains devant lui dans une position qui n'était pas sans rappeler au jeune père de famille celle que prenait Dumbledore, assis derrière son bureau, quand ce dernier devait lui expliquer des choses très importantes et très pénibles au sujet de Voldemort. C'était il a des années, et depuis, Dumbledore comme Voldemort étaient morts. Cependant, la posture l'alarma.

\- Il y a une petite heure, expliqua Kingsley, un auror d'un pays étranger est venu frapper directement à ma porte, une femme d'une grande beauté aux traits orientaux, et m'a affirmé être actuellement en mission secrète. Elle était mortellement blessée et n'en avait plus longtemps à vivre. Néanmoins, elle est parvenue à me donner son identité et la nature de sa mission en me suppliant de faire en sorte de la continuer à sa place.

Les yeux émeraudes de Harry se posèrent tout naturellement sur la petite silhouette encapuchonnée qui était assise juste à côté de Kingsley, un peu tremblante, et depuis laquelle il avait l'impression d'être minutieusement scruté.

\- Je suppose qu'elle n'a pas survécu, murmura Ginny sur un ton empli de pitié, rompant son silence boudeur.

\- Ma foi, si, la rassura Kingsley. Elle a put être transporté à Ste Mangouste en urgence, mais les guérisseurs se sont montrés très réservés sur son état de santé. Disons que... à défaut d'être morte ou bien portante... elle survie.

\- Vous avez vérifié qu'elle disait la vérité ? s'inquiéta Harry dont les longues années à combattre Voldemort, les mangemorts et autres mages noirs de tous horizons l'avaient rendu très méfiant de nature.

\- Oui, affirma le ministre. Et tout semble vrai. Et c'est là le problème.

Harry arqua un sourcil étonné, ouvrit la bouche pour poser une nouvelle question, mais y renonça. Son regard avait été une nouvelle fois attiré par la silhouette sous le capuchon vert, qui venait de s'agiter discrètement. Kingsley le remarqua et se pressa de continuer :

\- Elle s'est présentée comme étant Heather Greenwood, ancienne élève de Poudlard travaillant à l'étranger et veillant à la sécurité personnelle d'une de nos ressortissante britannique en exil. En effet, à la mort de Voldemort, cette dernière a craint des représailles des mangemorts, et plus généralement, des anciens ennemis de son défunt compagnon et a fuit le pays. Cependant...

Kingsley se racla alors la gorge, visiblement très ennuyé, et le couple Potter remarqua qu'il évitait soigneusement de regarder la personne qui l'accompagnait.

\- Elle est revenue au pays, supposa Harry à voix haute dans l'espoir de dissiper la gêne soudaine qui venait de s'installer.

\- Hum... oui, répondit Kingsley qui se passa une main lasse devant les yeux. Hier, plus exactement. Elle a passé la nuit au Chaudron Baveur avec Heather Greenwood, son garde du corps, et avec son fils, Phineas. Ils ont été attaqués tôt ce matin, par un groupe de sorciers masqués à l'identité inconnue. Mrs Rivers (c'est son nom) a été enlevée, d'après ce que la malheureuse a pu me révéler, et personne n'a la moindre idée de où elle peut être, ou qui a perpétré un tel crime. Mrs Greenwood est seulement parvenue à sauver le fils au péril de sa propre vie.

Harry et Ginny posèrent une fois de plus les yeux sur la petite silhouette encapuchonnée qui semblait à présent fuir leur regard. Kingsley, lui, ne parvenait toujours pas à s'y résoudre, et le couple se demanda ce qui révulsait tant leur ami chez cet enfant. Car ils supposaient que la personne qui l'accompagnait était le fameux fils de Mrs Rivers.

\- Le pauvre garçon se retrouve donc sans sa maman et sans sa protectrice, gémit Ginny dont le cœur maternelle éprouvait désormais pitié et amour pour l'enfant.

\- Heu... oui, fit Kingsley troublé, mais rassuré par le changement de comportement de la jeune femme. Je suis venu dans le plus grand secret vous confier la garde du garçon. J'ai une confiance aveugle en vous, et je suis certain que Phineas saura trouver ici un foyer d'adoption aimant et chaleureux. Il en a bien besoin. Il a besoin aussi qu'on le protège. Les assaillants ont montré une grande volonté de kidnapper également le garçon en plus de sa mère.

\- Mais pourquoi ? questionna Ginny, devançant son époux.

Kingsley se racla à nouveau bruyamment la gorge, rattrapé par sa gêne. Il ferma les yeux, comme réfléchissant au meilleur moyen d'aborder un sujet difficile, puis s'y résolut enfin :

\- Phineas n'est pas n'importe quel enfant, et sa mère, pas n'importe quelle femme. Mrs Rivers a été de nombreuses années la compagne secrète et fidèle d'un homme qui a joué un grand rôle dans la guerre contre Voldemort, un rôle trouble, difficile, et qui lui a valut de nombreux ennemis, même dans son propre camp. A dire vrai, je croyais qu'il s'agissait d'une rumeur grotesque jusqu'à ce matin où j'ai reçu une preuve qui m'a mis devant le fait accompli.

A mesure qu'il parlait, Kingsley se montrait de plus en plus ennuyé, contrarié. Etrangement, l'évocation d'un homme au rôle trouble, mais primordial, attirant à lui autant d'ennemis chez l'adversaire que chez ses alliés, n'était pas sans lui rappeler quelqu'un de bien précis, et Harry croisait discrètement les doigts sous la table en espérant qu'il se trompait.

\- Phineas ressemble beaucoup à son père. Trop même, ajouta le ministre avec une pointe d'amertume. Son portrait caché. Je ne doute pas un instant que des gens feront aussitôt l'amalgame et s'en prendront à lui à défaut de pouvoir se venger directement sur le père.

Ginny avait les mains sur la bouche, proprement horrifiée que des adultes sains de corps et d'esprit osent s'en prendre à un enfant innocent pour se venger de son géniteur. Harry devinait le cheminement de ses pensées : elle songeait à ses propres enfants et à ce qui pourrait leur arriver si, un jour, un groupe de mangemorts rescapés de la purge post-guerre décidait de se venger de Harry Potter en s'en prenant à sa progéniture, plus aisée à attraper, plutôt qu'à leur ennemi en personne.

Le jeune homme posa une main rassurante sur sa cuisse, aussitôt serrée par la main tremblante de son épouse.

\- Nous ferons le nécessaire, promit Harry.

Kingsley le fixa un moment, d'un œil insondable, et haussa les épaules.

\- Dans ce cas, fit-il en sortant une lettre marquée du sceau de Poudlard. Phineas était venu avec sa mère pour acheter les fournitures pour Poudlard. Il doit y faire sa première rentrée. D'après lui, sa mère tenait beaucoup à ce qu'il fasse ses études dans la prestigieuse école où son compagnon et elle ont étudié dans leur jeunesse. Elle voulait qu'IL soit fier de son fils.

L'enfant sembla vouloir se ratatiner sur place, sans doute ému d'entendre quelqu'un parler de son père et de la fierté qu'il aurait de le savoir à Poudlard, l'école où il avait jadis étudié. Ginny se sentait également émue pour lui, et Harry sentit sa main serrer encore plus fort la sienne. Il était impossible de faire marche arrière, Ginny ne le tolèrerait pas. Pas plus que Harry n'arriverait à regarder ses enfants en face s'il savait qu'il avait condamné l'enfant d'un autre au danger et à l'incertitude du lendemain.

\- Il faudra vous rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse avec lui, ils n'ont pas eut le temps de faire leurs achats.

Kingsley confia la lettre de Poudlard à Harry. Involontairement, ses yeux glissèrent sur le nom du destinataire du courrier et tressaillit. Son pire pressentiment venait de se confirmer à l'instant. Au même moment, comme devinant ce qui venait de se jouer, l'enfant retira son capuchon d'un geste brusque, laissant paraître des traits que ni Harry, ni Ginny, ne s'étaient imaginés revoir un jour.

Le teint cireux, pâle, mince, légèrement maladif, l'enfant les fixait nonchalamment de ses yeux noirs comme les ténèbres, des cheveux graisseux encadrant un visage sévère. Son aspect général donnait l'impression de se méfier de tout et d'être en permanence sur la défensive. Pourtant, il n'avait pas l'air négligé, comme Harry l'avait remarqué un jour, dans une pensine, pour son père. Pourtant, c'était comme revoir l'ombre de ce jour d'été, où trois enfants discutaient dans un parc...

Kingsley Shacklebolt n'avait pas menti : Phineas ressemblait trait pour trait à l'enfant qu'avait été son père au même âge. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, prit légèrement de panique, Harry se demanda si l'enfant avait également le même caractère que son défunt géniteur.

Comme voulant s'assurer une dernière fois de l'identité du garçon, Harry relut le nom sur l'enveloppe. _"Mr Phineas Rogue"._

Alors que ce qui semblait être la réincarnation personnifiée de l'ancien maître des potions le fixait de son intense regard sombre, Harry sentit sa femme glisser de sa chaise à côté de lui et la retint de justesse.

\- Impossible, murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Et pourtant, après un rapide calcul, Harry n'eut pas le choix de reconnaître que l'âge du garçon correspondait... Il était né au moment où Severus Rogue était mort.


	2. Chapter 2 : Morrigan

Chapitre 2 : Morrigan

Pendant une longue minute, un silence sépulcral flotta dans la cuisine des Potter. Harry et Ginny fixaient le jeune garçon comme si la foudre venait de les frapper, tandis que ce dernier semblait plutôt les défier maladroitement du regard. Quant à Kingsley, il trouvait l'horloge de la cuisine extraordinairement intéressante.  
Puis, un léger craquement se fit entendre, émanant de derrière la porte de la cuisine qui menait au salon. Comme propulsée par un ressort, Ginny bondit de sa chaise et s'en alla voir ce que fabriquait ses enfants dans la pièce d'à côté. Son regard était étrangement vide. Harry en profita pour reporter son attention sur la lettre, relisant encore et encore le nom inscrit dessus, comme pour écarter définitivement tout doute.  
Pendant un instant, il fut lâchement tenté de refuser la requête de Kingsley en prétextant que ce serait trop dangereux pour sa famille que de prendre sous leur protection un enfant activement recherché par un mystérieux et dangereux groupe de sorciers, mais une petite voix ne cessait de lui rappeler " _tu as promis_ " avec un ton féroce et plein de reproches.  
\- Quel cadeau ! lâcha malgré lui Harry sur un ton ironique.  
Il regretta aussitôt ses paroles qui embarrassèrent son vieil ami et qui décochèrent un sévère froncement de sourcils chez le jeune Phineas. Visiblement, et Harry tressaillit, l'enfant avait acquit les mêmes mimiques que son père. Harry se demanda s'il serait capable de s'occuper du garçon sans éprouver ce même ressentiment qu'il avait pour Severus Rogue.  
 _" Il lui ressemble, mais peut être qu'il n'est pas exactement comme lui_ " raisonna le jeune père dans sa tête. Et il s'appliqua à se convaincre que Phineas était très différent de son géniteur. _"Si ça se trouve, sa mère est une charmante femme et il tient beaucoup de son caractère à elle".  
_ \- Je... commença Harry.  
\- Vous ne m'aimez pas beaucoup, je me trompe ? le coupa Phineas qui n'avait jamais cessé de le fixer depuis qu'il avait retiré sa capuche.  
L'enfant le fixait comme s'il était capable de voir au travers de son corps pour ausculter à la loupe son âme. Harry eut la désagréable impression qu'il s'essayait à la légilimancie sur lui. Tentant de dominer ses sentiments, le jeune homme lui répondit :  
\- Disons que je ne m'attendais pas à une telle surprise.  
\- Navré, fit précipitamment Kingsley en serrant les poings. Mais il n'y a qu'en toi que j'ai confiance pour protéger Phineas. Je ne sais pas si les autres Aurors auraient accepté...  
\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, le rassura Harry. Je vais m'en remettre. Ginny aussi. C'est que... enfin... Quel choc !  
Il ne savait pas comment expliquer l'avalanche de sentiments différents qui le submergeaient en cet instant. Il ne savait même pas quoi ressentir pour être honnête. Cependant, il était attaché à une promesse, celle de veiller sur Phineas Rogue quoi qu'il arrive. Soit, il allait donc mettre de côté toutes ses vieilles rancunes, oublier toutes les crasses dont Severus Rogue l'avait abreuvé pendant ses années d'étude, et il allait s'occuper de son héritier comme s'il s'agissait d'un de ses enfants.  
La porte menant au salon s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre une Ginny pâle mais parfaitement remise de ses émotions. Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Phineas, elle lui adressa un tendre sourire, un de ceux qu'elle réservait habituellement à ses propres enfants.  
\- Tu veux un chocolat chaud ? Des biscuits ? Autre chose ? s'enquit-elle en allant vers lui.  
\- Un chocolat, merci, répondit Phineas qui semblait soudainement redouter tout contact physique avec une étrangère.  
Feignant de ne pas avoir remarqué le léger mouvement de recul du garçon, Ginny s'activa à préparer son meilleur chocolat chaud, se mettant à chantonner tandis que les placard s'ouvraient d'un coup de baguette magique, qu'une grande tasse se remplissait toute seule de lait et que le chocolat en poudre était versé par une cuillère ensorcelée.  
\- Je dois vous laisser, dit Kingsley qui s'arrachait à la contemplation de la préparation du chocolat. J'ai beaucoup de travail, et nous devons à tout prix retrouver ces criminels et rendre ce garçon à sa mère au plus tôt. Je vous tiendrai bien évidemment au courant de toute avancée dans cette affaire.  
Kingsley accorda enfin un regard éclair à Phineas et déposa sur la table de cuisine une bourse qui était certainement remplie d'or, si Harry en croyait l'allègre tintement métallique.  
\- Ce sont les frais pour Phineas, expliqua Kingsley. Le ministère le prend en charge financièrement en attendant de pouvoir lui rendre sa mère.  
Puis, Kingsley salua chaleureusement le couple avant d'adresser quelques mots d'encouragement à Phineas qui fit mine de s'en moquer éperdument. Le Ministre sortit ensuite, cape relevée sur ses épaules avant de transplaner un peu plus loin, à l'écart du voisinage moldu.

Il ne fut pas simple d'expliquer aux enfants Potter pourquoi la famille était obligée d'héberger un enfant inconnu. Albus s'était même imaginé que ses parents avaient adopté un nouveau petit garçon parce qu'il était plus sage que James et lui. Finalement, après avoir été assuré du contraire et qu'il eut intégré le fait que Phineas n'était là qu'à titre provisoire, le fils cadet des Potter commença à assommer le nouveau venu de questions. Ginny faisait tout son possible pour tempérer la curiosité de son jeune fils.  
D'abord méfiant, James se mit peu à peu à lui trouver de l'intérêt, notamment parce qu'il allait bientôt entrer à Poudlard et qu'il l'enviait énormément. Il le questionna sur sa lettre, lui fit répéter la liste des fournitures demandées, et ce jusqu'à la connaître par cœur. A la fin, les deux frères étaient en train décider quel serait le meilleur animal pour leur nouveau "frère".  
\- Un hibou est toujours très utile, raisonnait James d'un air docte. Surtout pour ce qui est d'envoyer ou de recevoir du courrier.  
\- C'est peut être utile, mais c'est terriblement banal, contra Albus. Je suis sûr qu'on peut lui trouver mieux !  
Phineas resta étrangement silencieux, à contempler les deux frères avec curiosité. Peut être s'amusait-il à observer ce qu'était une fratrie, lui qui était fils unique, se demandait Harry en repensant à ce qu'avait été sa propre envie en découvrant les Weasley et leurs nombreux enfants la première fois.  
Pendant tout le reste de la journée, le jeune père n'avait cessé de surveiller le jeune garçon et d'analyser le moindre de ses faits et gestes, comme si cela pouvait lui permettre de deviner le degré de ressemblance qu'il avait avec l'ancien maître des potions. Dans un réflexe involontaire, chaque fois que Phineas tournait son regard vers lui, Harry détournait les yeux.  
\- N'importe quoi ! pesta James contre son jeune frère. D'où t'es venu l'idée du corbeau ? Non mais tu le vois se promener avec un animal pareil ?  
\- Et bien ce serait original, rétorqua Albus en boudant. Et ça lui irait bien, je trouve.  
James leva les yeux au ciel, vaincu par la bêtise de son cadet. Les deux frères se mirent à se faire la tête, chacun allant maugréer de son côté. Phineas n'avait rien dit. D'ailleurs, il ne disait jamais grand chose, il ne semblait pas d'un naturel bavard. Pourtant, entre deux discussions de ses fils à propos de leur invité, Ginny avait tenté de lui poser quelques questions sur ses goûts et ses besoins, et eut toutes les peines du monde à obtenir des réponses satisfaisantes. La plupart du temps, il répondait par "faites comme vous voulez" ou "peu importe". Phineas était d'ailleurs d'une politesse remarquable, et passait le plus clair de son temps dans un coin, n'en bougeant que lorsqu'il était sollicité. D'une certaine manière, il donnait l'impression de ne pas avoir du tout envie de s'intégrer à la maison.  
En fin d'après-midi, alors que les frères dissertaient sur la meilleur équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre, que Ginny rangeait le linge de la maison et que Harry était occupé à caresser affectueusement sa nouvelle chouette, Phineas s'était assis dans le recoin le plus sombre de la maison et lisait un curieux ouvrage écrit dans une langue visiblement orientale. Il fut dérangé par la petite Lily qui lui avait sauté sur les genoux en riant de bon cœur.  
Phineas s'était raidit et fixait la petite fille avec horreur, levant les bras pour qu'elle ne puisse pas attraper son précieux livre avec ses petites mains avides. Prenant cela pour un jeu, Lily grimpa de plus belle sur le garçon, essayant d'attraper cet objet que le garçon tentait de mettre hors de sa portée.  
\- Lily, non ! soupira Harry en soulevant sa fille.  
Déçue que son père mette fin si vite à son nouveau jeu, la petite se mit à pleurer bruyamment, au grand damne du jeune garçon qui se boucha aussitôt les oreilles d'un air agacé.  
\- C'est son livre, expliqua patiemment Harry à sa fille. Et il a besoin de calme. Tu sais, il ne te connait pas encore, il n'a peut être pas encore envie de jouer avec toi. Laisses-le s'acclimater un peu.  
Harry esquissa un sourire paternel à l'adresse de Phineas, mais ce dernier se contenta de lui répondre par un regard noir avant de changer de place pour lire. Cette fois-ci, il se réfugia dans les escaliers, là où une barrière empêchait Lily de monter. Avant de replonger dans son ouvrage, le garçon lança un regard de défi à la petite, lui arrachant une moue boudeuse.  
Visiblement, ce garçon se comportait comme un chat sauvage qui vivait mal le fait d'être dérangé. Harry éloigna sa fille de Phineas et se mit à jouer avec elle pour lui changer les idées. Décidément, la cohabitation n'était pas aisée.  
Il était près de onze heures du soir lorsque Phineas manifesta le désir d'aller se coucher. Lily et Albus avaient été les premiers à se coucher, la petite fille avec plaisir, mais Albus avait vivement fait des siennes, arguant qu'il voulait rester un peu plus longtemps debout pour tenir compagnie à Phineas. Seul James avait obtenu ce privilège, et il avait saisi l'occasion pour montrer à son nouveau camarade de jeu son impressionnante collection de cartes chocogrenouille. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait posé le pied dans la maison, le jeune garçon avait manifesté un timide intérêt pour quelque chose.  
Avec une légère honte, il avait expliqué qu'il n'avait jamais goûté aux chocogrenouilles et que ces fameuses cartes à collectionner constituaient une nouveauté pour lui. Ginny lui avait alors promit de lui en faire goûter dès le lendemain, et James avait étalé fièrement sur la table l'ensemble de sa collection, et s'évertuait de lui en présenter toutes les pièces.  
\- Je vais te donner mes cartes en double, fit James. A moins que tu ne veuilles commencer ta collection par tes propres moyens, ajouta-t-il timidement, sa main suspendue au dessus de sa réserve de cartes en double.  
Pendant quelques secondes, Phineas parut en proie à une lutte intérieure, ne sachant quelle solution adopter. Finalement, il lâcha :  
\- C'est peut être plus intéressant lorsqu'on les trouve par soi-même.  
\- Oh... d'accord, lâcha James sur un ton légèrement déçu. Mais du coup, ça va te prendre plus de temps.  
\- Je suis patient, murmura Phineas qui observait les doubles d'une façon très envieuse.  
" _Au moins_ ", se disait Harry qui observait les deux garçons non sans une pointe d'appréhension, " _il arrive à bien s'entendre avec les garçons_ ". A mesure que la soirée défilait, James baillait de plus en plus fort. Ginny lui proposa souvent d'aller rejoindre son lit, mais James refusait à chaque fois.  
\- Ce sont les bébés qui se couchent tôt, protesta James en réprimant un nouveau bâillement.  
\- Ce sont les bébés qui font un caprice pour ne pas aller au lit, répondit Phineas, cinglant. D'ailleurs, moi, je vais aller me coucher.  
Blessé, James lança un regard offusqué à ses parents. Pour éviter une scène, Harry bondit de son canapé, s'étira et clama :  
\- Houlà ! Phineas a raison ! Il est tard et je tombe également de fatigue. Pas toi Ginny ?  
Cette dernière esquissa un sourire entendu et laissa de côté la rédaction de son prochain article pour la gazette. Accompagnant son époux dans son élan, elle pressa son fils de ranger son trésor avant de monter de se coucher.  
\- Mais Phineas dort dans ma chambre, hein ? s'inquiéta James qui pressait contre son cœur la boite métallique qui contenait ses précieuses cartes.  
\- Oui, oui, le rassura sa mère qui grimpait les escaliers juste derrière lui. Mais interdiction de l'embêter en essayant de papoter avec lui. Il a besoin de calme et de repos.  
Le jeune garçon préféra ne pas braver le regard appuyé de sa mère et fila à l'étage en courant. Lorsque Ginny eut à son tour rejoint l'étage supérieur, Phineas se tourna enfin vers Harry, le regard flamboyant et entama la conversation qui lui tenait tant à cœur :  
\- Vous ne m'aimez pas beaucoup.  
Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation. Harry se sentit rougir, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre. Le garçon avait le don de le mettre mal à l'aise.  
\- Vous passez votre temps à m'éviter, à me surveiller, fit-il observer. Visiblement, ma ressemblance avec mon père vous trouble énormément.  
Le père de famille haussa les sourcils, tiquant sur la dernière phrase.  
\- Je suis legilimens, avoua Phineas en réponse à l'interrogation silencieuse de Harry. Et très bon. Ma mère me dispute régulièrement pour que je n'utilise pas mon don à tord et à travers.  
L'enfant se mit à rougir à son tour, attendant la tempête qui allait s'abattre sur lui.  
\- A vrai dire, je m'en doutais.  
Le ton du jeune père était devenue un peu plus rude, mais il s'était contenu de le rabrouer. Peut être que l'enfant n'avait pas osé aborder ce sujet plus tôt, de peur d'être rejeté. Peut être aussi avait-il senti le malaise qu'il provoquait et avait attendu le moment propice pour aborder ce sujet. Ou bien, il se pouvait qu'il ait simplement testé Harry et sa femme.  
\- Je suis désolé, murmura Phineas qui baissait la tête. C'était impoli de ma part.  
\- Indélicat, plutôt.  
L'enfant baissa la tête de plus belle. Incapable de lui en vouloir plus longtemps, Harry se détendit.  
\- Si tu promets de ne plus utiliser tes capacités à tort et à travers, je veux bien passer l'éponge.  
Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux. Harry se sentait coupable, conscient que Phineas avait comprit bien plus de choses qu'il ne l'avait souhaité.  
\- Ecoutes, ton père et moi, nous... enfin... Mon père et lui étaient élèves à Poudlard en même temps, et ils se sont vite mis à se détester cordialement. Ils n'ont jamais été tendres l'un envers l'autre et il en a résulté une rancœur tenace qui perduré malgré les années. Lorsque j'ai moi-même été étudier à Poudlard, ton père a été mon professeur de potions, et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il ne s'est pas gêné pour transposer sa haine de mon père sur moi. Inutile de préciser à quel point ma relation avec lui a été compliquée.  
\- Et comme physiquement, je lui ressemble beaucoup...  
\- Oui... voilà, admit Harry à demi-mot.  
Le silence s'installa à nouveau. Le parquet grinça au dessus de leurs têtes. Ginny avait déjà dû coucher son fils.  
\- Mais tu es ici chez toi, lui assura Harry avec véhémence. Et je ne compte pas me venger de ton père en te maltraitant. Je n'oublie pas que malgré sa rancœur, il n'a jamais cessé de me protéger.  
Le jeune garçon arqua un sourcil étonné, fixant Harry d'une mystérieuse manière. Son discours l'avait-il convaincu de lui faire confiance ? Impossible de le deviner tant Phineas paraissait insondable. Sans doute que s'il avait été encore vivant, Albus Dumbledore aurait su comment agir avec cet enfant. Heureusement, il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Ginny pour le soutenir ou le conseiller.  
\- Vous êtes un sorcier des plus curieux, fit remarquer Phineas.  
\- Un gobelin m'a un jour dit que j'étais un sorcier "inhabituel", se rappela le jeune père. Je n'ai jamais su s'il s'agissait d'une insulte ou d'une marque de respect.  
\- Connaissant un peu les gobelins, c'était sans doute les deux, avec peut être un penchant plus prononcé pour l'insulte, conclut Phineas qui s'était décidé à grimper les marches de l'escalier, clôturant leur discussion.  
Harry le suivit en silence, méditant sur le fait que son protégé semblait bien plus mature qu'il ne se l'était imaginé. Que pouvait donc bien penser cet enfant de lui ? Il sentit son estomac se contracter douloureusement. Avoir le fils de Severus Rogue sous son toit était une épreuve bien plus difficile qu'il ne se l'était imaginé.  
\- La nuit porte conseil, lui avait soufflé Ginny une fois la lumière de leur chambre éteinte et qu'il lui eut confié ses craintes.  
Facile à dire. Harry resta de longues heures allongé dans le noir à se morfondre dans de sombres souvenirs. Avant que le sommeil ne l'emporte enfin, le souvenir d'un Severus Rogue à l'agonie et le suppliant de le regarder, avec ses yeux vert qu'il avait hérité de sa mère, se rappela à lui.  
\- Il a vos yeux, murmura Harry à un Rogue invisible avant de sombrer dans les rêves.

La sortie prévue l'après-midi même au Chemin de Traverse s'apparenta à une mission commando. Pour assurer la sécurité de Harry et de Phineas, le ministère de la magie avait envoyé quelques Aurors déguisés sur place pour nettoyer les lieux de toute personne qui leur semblait suspecte. Ginny avait concocté une liste de choses à acheter et à ramener du Chemin de Traverse, histoire que sa présence dans le coin ne paraissent pas étrange.  
\- Et si on te demande pourquoi tu n'es pas au travail, dis que je suis malade et que tu as pris un congé exceptionnel pour s'occuper de ta petite famille, répéta pour la énième fois une Ginny affairée à lui remettre la cravate en place. Mais qu'avant toute chose...  
\- ... Tu m'as envoyé chercher de quoi concocter un remède et quelques menues petites choses nécessaires au bon fonctionnement de la maison, je sais, je sais, termina Harry sur un ton las.  
Il relut la liste de course d'un air dépité, peu convaincu que sa femme ait besoin d'autant de fournitures. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas vraiment s'en plaindre car cette liste constituait son meilleur alibi.  
\- Evidemment, ta priorité est d'acheter des fournitures à Phineas (elle jeta un regard en coin en direction du garçon qui attendait sagement devant les escaliers). Mais, si tu pouvais, au moins, acheter quand même ce qui se trouve en haut de cette liste, ça me dépannerait.  
Terminant l'ajustement de sa tenue, elle lui offrit son sourire le plus charmant avant de déposer un baiser passionné sur ses lèvres. Si cette marque d'affection avait ravi Harry, elle avait arraché des cris de dégouts chez ses deux fils, et avait aiguisé l'intérêt de Phineas.  
\- C'est dégoutant, se sentit obligé de faire remarquer James.  
\- Encore une remarque de bébé, railla Phineas qui ne prenait même plus la peine de cacher son léger sadisme.  
\- Oh ça suffit ! gronda Ginny. Ce n'est pas dégoutant, c'est la vie, c'est tout. Grandissez un peu, vous en verrez d'autres !  
James s'était senti blessé par la nouvelle pique de Phineas, et il avait quitté en trombe le salon, les larmes aux yeux, lorsqu'Albus avait commencé à rigoler de lui en le traitant à son tour de bébé. Harry devina que son ainé avait dû filer dans la dépendance de la maison où ils gardaient les balais. Quand il était triste ou en colère, James aimait bien astiquer les balais avec le nécessaire d'entretien que Hermione avait un jour offert à Harry.  
\- J'aimerai beaucoup que tu ménages mes fils, sermonna Harry à l'adresse de Phineas. Ils sont jeunes, pas toujours sages il est vrai, mais ils ont vraiment à cœur de te considérer comme leur ami et un membre de la famille à part entière.  
Le pâle visage cireux de Phineas se teinta légèrement en rose, tandis que ses yeux se dirigeaient automatiquement vers le sol, fixant le tapis persan qui habillait le sol. Conscient d'avoir mal agit, il murmura même un faible "désolé". Harry soupira, puis attrapa la cape soigneusement pliée qui attendait sur la table près d'eux. Il la tendit à Phineas et lui expliqua :  
\- C'est une cape qui se transmet de père en fils dans ma famille, un trésor précieux et utile que je te prête pour l'occasion. Jures-moi que tu en prendras grand soin et que tu sauras en faire un bon usage.  
Le garçon prit la cape, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise quand il sentit le tissu sous ses doigts, lui donnant l'impression que la cape était faite d'eau.  
\- Euh..., d'accord, je le jure, répondit Phineas grandement déconcerté.  
\- Bien, mets-la, lui ordonna Harry.  
L'enfant s'exécuta, perplexe et fort curieux de découvrir en quoi cette cape, en dehors de sa texture originale, était un trésor. Il le comprit lorsqu'il voulut admirer son reflet, quelques pas plus loin, et qu'il ne vit que sa tête flottant au dessus du sol, son corps ayant totalement disparu.  
\- Une cape d'invisibilité ! s'exclama le garçon avec émerveillement. Une vraie ! Je n'en avais encore jamais vu.  
Il ramena la cape au dessus de sa tête et admira son reflet devenu totalement invisible. Il était ébloui par le prodige que constituait un pareil objet. Harry se sentit étrangement fier de l'effet de sa cape sur l'enfant, et se délectait de le laisser expérimenter le plaisir que procurait l'invisibilité la plus totale.  
\- C'est plus efficace que les sortilèges de désillusion.  
\- Oh ça c'est sûr, approuva Phineas dont la tête venait de réapparaitre avant de disparaitre à nouveau.  
Il laissa le garçon jouer quelques minutes de plus avec sa cape, pour finalement le rappeler à l'ordre et lui expliquer les mesures de sécurité qui avaient été mises en place pour eux.  
\- Tu gardes autant que possible cette cape sur toi dans la rue, personne ne doit te voir, personne ne doit deviner qui tu es. Dans les boutiques, je te ferai passer pour un cousin Weasley. D'ailleurs, avant de partir, on va changer la couleur de tes cheveux.  
Harry s'avança en pointant sa baguette en direction des cheveux du garçon mais ce dernier recula aussitôt, portant les mains à ses cheveux.  
\- C'est vraiment obligé ? se plaignit-il en fixant la baguette d'un air rageur.  
\- Oui, insista Harry d'un ton ferme.  
Sans se départir de sa moue boudeuse, Phineas consentit à enlever ses mains de sa tête et laissa Harry changer sa couleur de cheveux. Leur teinte ébène s'éclaircit un peu pour laisser place à une couleur cuivrée qui n'allait pas du tout avec le teint pâle et cireux du garçon. On aurait dit qu'il venait de se prendre une tomate en pleine tête.  
\- Hummm, fit Harry d'un œil critique. Je suis certain que Hermione aurait fait du meilleur travail que moi, mais on va dire que ça ira. En tout cas, tu fais Weasley.  
Phineas grimaça, peu ravi de le savoir. Un rapide coup d'œil au miroir l'acheva de se convaincre que jamais, mais alors jamais, il n'aurait dû laisser son protecteur toucher à ses cheveux. Il tira sur une pauvre mèche rousse et préféra se dire qu'au moins, la plupart du temps il serait sous la cape d'invisibilité.  
\- Autre chose avant de partir, ajouta Harry qui enfilait sa cape. Tu restes toujours près de moi. Pas question que tu erres à droite et à gauche. Des gens dangereux rôdent et ils n'hésiteront pas à s'en prendre à toi dès que l'occasion se présentera.  
\- Mais ça je le sais ! répliqua Phineas dont les oreilles rougissaient légèrement de colère.  
Il n'aimait pas se faire rappeler ce qui lui paraissait parfaitement évident, et en particulier que sa mère avait été enlevé, son garde du corps massacré et qu'il avait faillit mal finir lui-même. D'un autre côté, il aurait vraiment adoré vagabonder à son aise sur le Chemin de Traverse, comme tous les autres enfants. Aller de boutiques en boutiques, s'émerveiller de tout et d'un rien, réclamer un gadget, et qui sait, faire de nouvelles connaissances.  
Après les dernières vérifications d'usage ("avons-nous bien tout prit ? Listes ? Gallions ?"), Harry et Phineas se dirigèrent vers la cheminée du salon sur le manteau de laquelle se trouvait un petit pot en terre cuite visiblement décoré (Phineas aurait plutôt dit "barbouillé") par les bons soins d'un des enfants Potter. Le jeune père prit le pot et le tendit vers Phineas qui prit une poignée de la poudre qu'il contenait.  
\- Tu as déjà utilisé de la poudre de cheminette ?  
\- Quelques fois, oui, répondit le garçon en fixant la poudre avec une légère et inavouable appréhension.  
\- Bien, alors je passe d'abord, histoire de vérifier si la voie est libre, décréta Harry en ponctionnant sa propre poignée de poudre. Tu me rejoins quand tu verras ma tête dans le feu. Sinon, cours prévenir Ginny si tu n'as pas de nouvelles de moi dans les cinq minutes qui suivent.  
Phineas acquiesça en silence, espérant ne pas avoir à débouler auprès de la jeune mère avec de mauvaises nouvelles. Il avait assez souffert de son mauvais karma ces derniers jours, pas la peine d'en rajouter.  
Harry se positionna dans l'âtre de la cheminée, et d'un clair et ferme indiqua l'adresse du Chemin de Traverse. Une gigantesque flamme verte avala son tuteur avant de le faire disparaître. Le garçon déglutit, vraiment peu à l'aise. Soudain, alors qu'il guettait la tête de Harry qui pouvait apparaître à tout moment, il se sentit observé. Discrètement, il jeta un regard en direction de la porte de la cuisine où il surprit dans l'embrasure un œil juvénile. Toujours sous le coup de la vexation, James le fixait intensément et rageusement.  
Phineas laissa malgré lui son esprit s'étirer en direction du jeune Potter, sans doute curieux de connaître la raison pour laquelle ce dernier l'espionnait. _"Tu as peur de voyager par le réseau de cheminées, hein ? Bébé, va !"_ capta-t-il. Il réprima une bouffée de colère avant de fermer son esprit aux pensées tristement infantiles de James. Il pouvait penser ce qu'il voulait, il était assez courageux pour ne pas craindre de voyager avec la poudre de cheminette.  
\- Tu peux y aller, lança la tête de Harry qui venait de se manifester dans l'âtre et qui avait fait sursauter Phineas.  
Lorsqu'elle disparut, l'enfant s'avança d'un pas, mais sa résolution vacilla ensuite. Peut être avait-il quand même un tout petit peu peur. Il se rappela la première fois qu'il avait voyagé via les cheminées : à sa réception, il avait vomi. La seconde fois, il avait mal articulé et avait fini dans la mauvaise cheminée, heureusement située à quelques maisons plus loin de sa destination. Le troisième voyage s'était bien passé, mais il gardait tout de même le douloureux souvenir des premières tentatives.  
" _Allez, ça va bien se passer_ " se convainquit le garçon en prenant une inspiration déterminée. Il s'avança dans l'âtre, le pouls battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et s'écria "Chemin de Traverse !" en jetant sa poignée de poudre. Aussitôt, des flammes vertes s'élevèrent autour de lui, et ce fut comme si le vide lui-même l'avait happé. Pour ne pas trop subir les effets indésirables du voyage, il ferma les yeux et se mit à compter mentalement. _1,2,3..._ à 8 il sentit ses pieds toucher terre et le choc le fit trébucher, rattrapé de justesse par des mains puissantes. Il ouvrit ses yeux sur le regard émeraude de Harry Potter qui le tenait fermement.  
\- Est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta le Survivant en voyant la mine déconfite du jeune garçon.  
Pendant quelques instants, Phineas fut incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, craignant qu'ouvrir la bouche suffirait à le délester du contenu de son estomac. Harry le remit correctement droit sur ses jambes et entreprit de l'épousseter avec une brosse le temps qu'il se remette de ses émotions. D'un coup d'œil rapide, Phineas découvrit qu'ils se trouvaient à présent dans un vieux pub animé, où sorcières et mages croisaient gobelins, vampires... il sembla même au garçon que certains clients devaient être croisés avec des géants et autres créatures peu recommandables.  
\- Bienvenu au Chaudron Baveur, lui indiqua Harry qui retirait les dernières traces de suie de son dos.  
Le garçon se détendit enfin : de toute évidence, le voyage s'était merveilleusement bien passé. Il ne s'était pas trompé d'adresse, il était en un seul morceau, et son petit-déjeuner avait daigné rester dans son ventre.  
\- La cape ! le pressa Harry, la main dans sa poche où se trouvait sa baguette magique et scrutant les alentours avec une légère angoisse.  
Le garçon s'exécuta, déployant la cape d'invisibilité au dessus de sa tête et vérifiant au passage si quelqu'un les avait surprit. Mais non, personne ne semblait les avoir remarqué. Les gens étaient trop occupés à boire, rire, discuter entre eux ou à montrer leurs derniers achats.  
\- Parfait, souffla Harry avec un sourire. Première étape réussie. Bien, suis-moi et ne me quittes pas d'une semelle.  
Phineas répondit d'un discret " _entendu_ " et suivit son protecteur comme ce dernier l'avait préconisé. Leurs pas les menèrent dans l'arrière-cours du pub, où s'entassaient des poubelles contre un mur de briques. Harry sortit sa baguette et tapota les briques du mur dans un ordre bien précis que Phineas tenta de retenir. C'était toujours utile pour plus tard se disait-il.  
Les briques se mirent à bouger toutes seules, s'écartant pour former une arche donnant sur une allée secrète. Le jeune garçon se retint de pousser un cri d'émerveillement, et se lança à la suite de son tuteur qui venait de reprendre sa marche.  
\- Nous n'auront pas à nous arrêter à Gringott's, fit remarquer Harry alors qu'ils dépassaient une boutique d'animaux magiques. Le mieux, c'est que nous commencions par t'acheter une baguette magique.  
\- Ok, répondit simplement Phineas qui se retenait de jubiler comme un petit enfant.  
Il s'évertuait de ne rien montrer, mais en vérité, il était assaillit par tout un tas de sentiments positifs : la joie, l'émerveillement, mais également la fierté et l'impatience de pouvoir bientôt posséder sa première baguette magique. Dans sa tête, c'était comme un rite de passage qui faisait de lui un véritable sorcier. Il se laissa guider à travers le Chemin de Traverse par Harry, tel un petit chiot suivant son maître. Son défunt père était-il fier de lui en cet instant ? Phineas aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir une famille normale, un père et une mère avec qui il irait faire ses achats pour l'école et qui les assommerait de questions et d'exigences.

La boutique d'Ollivander ne payait pas de mine, avec sa devanture poussiéreuse et sa peinture écaillée. Quelques baguettes étaient sobrement présentées derrière la vitrine et l'ensemble ne semblait guère reluisant. Pourtant, si Phineas en croyait les cris de joie d'une gamine au léger strabisme, elle avait de la chance d'avoir pu acheter sa baguette chez l'un des meilleurs fabricants au monde. Elle caressait l'étui qui renfermait son précieux bien avec amour malgré les protestations de sa mère qui exigeait qu'elle range la baguette dans son cabas.  
Harry entra, vérifia qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres clients et fit signe à son protégé de le suivre prestement. Lorsque la porte se referma derrière lui dans un dernier tintement sonore, Phineas s'autorisa à quitter la sécurité de la cape d'invisibilité. L'intérieur de la boutique ressemblait à son extérieur : sombre, poussiéreux, peu accueillant. Une myriade de baguettes, enfermées dans leurs écrins, dormaient empilées les unes sur les autres dans de grandes étagères. Intrigué, le garçon se demanda combien de baguettes magiques étaient entreposées là.  
\- Bonjour, fit une voix qui fit sursauter le jeune Phineas qui manqua de peu de marcher sur les pieds de Harry.  
Son regard tomba sur un homme d'un certain âge, qui le fixait à présent avec des yeux pétillants. " _Ollivander_ " se douta le jeune garçon. Cependant, il se demanda comment ce vieillard avait pu se glisser si près de lui sans qu'il ne ressente sa présence, car la légilimancie le rendait difficilement surprenable.  
\- Oh, monsieur Potter ! s'exclama Ollivander en reconnaissant le célèbre Auror. Quelle joie de vous revoir. Comment se porte votre baguette ?  
Devinant la nervosité de son protecteur, Phineas ne se sentit pas plus rassuré. Le vieillard les mettait mal à l'aise tous les deux.  
\- Elle fonctionne toujours aussi bien, assura Harry. Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour moi, mais pour ce garçon.  
Ollivander scruta le visage de Phineas avec beaucoup d'attention, ce qui lui déplu fortement et le poussa à se cacher derrière son tuteur. Le fabricant de baguette sembla soudainement ravi.  
\- Ne me dites pas que... ?  
Il parut soudainement exulter. La tentation d'aller visiter l'esprit de ce vieux fou chatouillait le jeune garçon, mais la peur de ce qu'il pouvait y découvrir de déplaisant le fit se raviser. Il lança un regard suppliant en direction de Harry qui le comprit.  
\- Oui... oui, c'est la progéniture de Severus Rogue n'est-ce pas ? Il lui ressemble tellement...  
\- Certes, mais ce n'est pas le sujet et...  
\- Je souhaite acheter une baguette magique, s'écria un peu malgré lui Phineas.  
Ses joues s'étaient empourprées, jurant avec la teinte cramoisie de ses cheveux. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas de miroir dans la boutique du fabricant de baguettes, sinon il aurait sentit la honte l'envahir.  
\- Bien sûr, bien sûr, opina le vieil homme qui commença un examen poussé du jeune garçon.  
Il prit alors toutes sortes de mesure, le questionna sur certaines habitudes, puis, lorsque sa curiosité fut satisfaite, il se mit à errer entre les étagères de son arrière-boutique, sélectionnant çà et là des boites. Lorsqu'il revint, ses bras étaient surchargés d'étuis. Une par une, il fit essayer à Phineas ses choix de baguettes, mais aucune de ne sembla lui correspondre. Certaines même se montraient agressives avec lui.  
\- Aaaah, un client exigeant ! exulta le vieil homme.  
Absolument ravi, le vieil homme se remit à chercher la baguette idéale. Il fit essayer une nouvelle sélection à Phineas, sans plus de résultat toutefois. Le jeune garçon eut l'impression d'avoir passé des heures à essayer des baguettes magiques et d'avoir épuisé tout le stock quand Ollivander se remit à réfléchir attentivement. Il semblait que lui trouver une baguette idéale relevait du casse-tête. Du coin de l'œil, Phineas observa Harry, plus nerveux que jamais, surveiller la rue tout en gardant un œil sur sa montre.  
\- Ne me dites pas que..., commença Ollivander en fixant d'un regard intense le visage du garçon. Oh quand même, ce ne serait pas _ce genre_ de client. Pas deux fois dans la même journée !  
Ne comprenant rien au baragouinage du bonhomme, Phineas le suivit des yeux lorsqu'il plongea dans les profondeurs obscures de son arrière-boutique, sa silhouette à peine discernable dans la pénombre. Il y resta un certain temps, ce qui inquiéta autant Phineas que Harry. Finalement, Ollivander revint en trottinant, un long étui en ébène à l'aspect très ancien entre les mains et qui n'avait rien à voir avec les boites en carton qui servaient habituellement d'écrin aux créations du vieil homme.  
\- Essayez celle-ci, fit-il en tendant vers lui la boite ouverte qui dévoilait une superbe baguette de bois sombre magnifiquement ouvragée. Je vous préviens cependant : il ne s'agit pas d'une de mes créations et elle a très mauvais caractère.  
Phineas déglutit précipitamment, soudainement très inquiet de devoir essayer une baguette caractérielle. Pourtant, il ne pouvait dire pourquoi, elle lui plaisait énormément et il avait très envie de la toucher, de caresser ce bois parfaitement lustré. A peine l'eut-il prit entre les doigts que la baguette magique irradia de chaleur, des étincelles argentées crépitant joyeusement à son extrémité.  
\- C'est ce que je craignais, soupira avec résignation Ollivander.  
\- Alors ça, si j'avais pu m'en douter, s'éleva alors une vois féminine sortie de nulle part.  
Phineas leva la tête précipitamment, s'arrachant à la contemplation béate de sa baguette magique pour croiser le regard perçant d'une femme aux traits aussi séduisants que sombres et froids. Elle le toisait avec un intérêt parfaitement assumé, assise nonchalamment sur le comptoir poussiéreux de la boutique.  
L'enfant retint son souffle, se tourna vers les deux autres adultes, mais aucun d'eux ne sembla avoir entendu la jeune femme, pas plus qu'ils ne la remarquaient. Ils étaient plongés tous les deux dans une passionnante discussion.  
\- En fait, cette baguette possède une sœur que j'ai vendu tout à l'heure, confiait Ollivander à Harry. Et comme je vous l'ai dit, ce n'est pas une fabrication de la maison. Elles ont été confié il y bien longtemps à la garde d'un de mes ancêtres avec pour consigne de ne les vendre qu'à leurs prétendants légitimes. Ce sont deux baguettes puissantes, mais atrocement caractérielles, elles ont refusé tout maître pendant des siècles au point qu'elles finirent par être remisées tout au fond de la boutique. J'aurais dû me douter, qu'en vous voyant entrer dans ma boutique avec un tel enfant, qu'il achèterait l'une des deux...  
\- Et qui est le nouveau maître de la première baguette ? interrogea Harry très intéressé.  
\- C'est cela qui est extraordinaire, Mr Potter, c'est que l'identité de l'enfant est inconnu. Visiblement, votre protégé n'est pas le seul dont la présence semble devoir rester secrète.  
Harry haussa les sourcils, à la fois surprit et très inquiet par la nouvelle. Phineas n'était pas plus à l'aise avec cette découverte.  
\- Tu te demandes certainement qui a bien pu acheter la sœur de ta baguette, mon garçon, et si vous possédez encore d'autres points de ressemblances autre qu'une identité qu'il faut garder secrète.  
La séduisante femme s'était encore adressée à lui sans que personne d'autre ne la remarque. Elle affichait un certain amusement qui irrita le garçon. Inconsciemment, il serra sa baguette, prêt à s'en servir au cas où.  
\- Calmes donc tes ardeurs, gamin, je ne suis pas une ennemie. Si tu peux me voir, c'est grâce à ta baguette. Elle te permet d'ouvrir ta perception à l'invisible. Mon nom est Morrigan, et les gens m'appellent plus communément "La Mort". J'ai été autrefois la protectrice de tes parents.  
Stupéfait, Phineas la vit éclater d'un grand rire sinistre.


	3. Chapter 3 : Douloureuse rencontre

Chapitre 3 : douloureuse rencontre

Après avoir payé la baguette magique, Harry et Phineas avaient quitté la boutique d'Ollivander et marchaient à présent d'un bon pas en direction de la boutique de Madame Guipure. Fulminant, le jeune garçon gardait une distance respectable entre lui et son protecteur pour avoir tout le loisir de discuter, loin des oreilles indiscrètes, avec celle qui se prétendait être Morrigan, "La Mort".

Demeurée invisible aux yeux de Harry Potter, la ténébreuse jeune femme n'avait eu de cesse de suivre Phineas dans ses moindres mouvements, l'observant attentivement sans même prendre le soin de paraître discrète. Ce sans-gêne apparent agaçait de plus en plus Phineas qui était désormais prêt à tous les stratagèmes pour s'en débarrasser. Y compris marchander avec elle :

\- Que me voulez -vous enfin ?

\- Rien, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire malicieux. J'ai simplement été attirée à toi par l'éveil de ta baguette magique. Sincèrement, je ne pensais pas tomber sur le fils de mes anciens protégés.

Le jeune garçon se demandait bien de quoi elle parlait. Sa mère ne lui avait jamais parlé avoir eu une protectrice en la qualité de La Mort elle-même et elle n'en avait jamais fait mention lorsqu'elle lui avait parlé de son père. Persuadé qu'on lui jouait un sale tour, il se montra sceptique.

\- Ma baguette ? Vous vous payez ma tête, c'est ça ?

\- Oh non, pas du tout, lui assura Morrigan (elle s'attarda soudainement devant la devanture des Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux). Mais il se trouve que le cœur de ta baguette, ainsi que celle de sa sœur, est fait d'une mèche de mes cheveux. C'est pour cela qu'il existe ce lien et que tu as désormais la capacité de me voir.

Elle tenta un sourire optimiste qui laissa de marbre l'enfant. Phineas tenta de vérifier la véracité de ses propos en tentant de fouiller ses pensées. Il resta interdit en constatant qu'il était incapable de le faire.

\- Et bien quoi, le tança gentiment Morrigan. Tu croyais que les simples mortels pouvaient se permettre de s'introduire dans mon esprit sans problème ? Je suis la Mort tout de même !

\- Mais au fait, remarqua soudainement Phineas, vous arrivez à me voir malgré la cape d'invisibilité ?

Morrigan (à défaut qu'il puisse l'appeler autrement) se mit à rire à gorge déployée. Visiblement, il avait dit quelque chose de particulièrement amusant. Le garçon observa les alentours, fixa également Harry qui marchait à quelques mètres devant lui, et constata une fois de plus que personne ne faisait attention à la jeune femme. Elle était pourtant très voyante et très bruyante. Il ne put que se rendre à l'évidence : sa présence était invisible aux yeux des autres, comme s'il était le seul à pouvoir la voir et interagir avec elle.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, maugréa le jeune garçon.

\- Pardon, mais la question me semblait stupide, s'excusa la jeune femme. Normalement, je vois à travers les capes d'invisibilité, mais celle-ci est très spéciale. Je suis incapable de dire qui est dessous. Mais par contre, je sens son pouvoir. Je pensais que tu savais qu'elle était particulière.

\- Euh... oui, mais vous êtes la Mort, non ? Vous n'êtes pas censée être dotée de capacités extraordinaires ?

\- Oh...

\- J'ai encore dit une bêtise ?

\- Non, non, se rattrapa-t-elle. C'est vrai, mais mon rayon d'action est limité par mes attributions. Je contrôle tout ce qui a trait à la Mort. Le reste n'est pas censé être de mon domaine. Autrefois, du temps de tes parents en fait, j'ai été condamné par mes pairs pour avoir fait de l'ingérence. J'ai tenté de changer l'avenir.

\- Tenté ? Dois-je comprendre que ça n'a pas marché ?

\- En fait, si, ça a fonctionné, se félicita Morrigan. Mais cette réussite a provoqué... des effets secondaires inattendus.

Intéressé par ses paroles, Phineas en avait oublié sa colère. Il écoutait passionnément les explications de cette femme qui se vantait d'être la Mort et se mit à imaginer quels étaient ses liens avec ses parents. Si ce qu'elle prétendait était bien la vérité.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

Morrigan ne répondit pas tout de suite. Plongée dans une profonde réflexion, son visage avait prit une expression grave qui la rendait un peu sinistre. Un passant fondit alors sur elle, et alors que Phineas craignait la collision, il passa à travers elle à la manière d'un spectre. Il comprit alors que cette femme n'était pas avec lui _physiquement_. Etait-elle le fruit de son imagination ? Devenait-il fou à la suite de son agression et de l'enlèvement de sa mère ? Avait-il créé une illusion destiné à combler l'absence de sa mère ?

\- Un des effets secondaires, marmonna Morrigan, est ta naissance.

\- Pardon ? s'étrangla Phineas.

\- Tu n'étais pas censé naître, insista-t-elle très sérieusement.

\- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer clairement à la fin ? s'insurgea l'enfant.

\- Je me suis servie de ton père pour arriver à mes fins, pour sauver ta mère, l'avenir, et j'ai été punie pour ça. Mais cette victoire a donné des résultats inattendus, et pour certains, indésirables. Enfin... au moins, ça a l'air moins grave que si j'avais laissé faire.

\- Vous pourriez développer ?

Morrigan s'arrêta en plein milieu de la rue, forçant Phineas à faire de même pour ne pas s'éloigner d'elle. Inquiet, il voyait Harry Potter continuer d'avancer sans lui, et il craignit de le perdre de vue. Il lui avait pourtant promit de ne jamais le quitter.

\- Non, je ne peux pas, décréta la jeune femme. J'ai déjà assez interféré avec le destin comme ça. Et je me rends compte que je t'en ai déjà trop dit. Adieu !

Et elle disparut aussi subitement qu'elle lui était apparue dans la boutique de baguettes magiques. Abasourdi, Phineas contemplait l'endroit où elle se tenait une seconde plus tôt et qui était à présent désert. L'étonnement disparut pour laisser place à la frustration et à la colère, et, se rappelant qu'il avait encore des courses à faire sous la houlette de son tuteur, remonta rageusement la rue pour le rejoindre.

Chez Madame Guipure, il essaya son nouvelle uniforme scolaire. Cette fois-ci, la couturière se laissa berner par le déguisement du garçon et goba sans mal qu'il était un énième membre de la famille Weasley. " _Ils font des enfants à foison ceux-là_ " pesta-t-elle en arrangeant l'ourlet de sa robe de sorcier. Les Weasley devaient fatalement être connus pour leur immense famille se disait Phineas en se passant la main dans sa tignasse roussie par le sortilège de Harry. Il était d'ailleurs impatient de retrouver sa couleur de cheveux habituelle.

En sortant de la boutique, Harry consulta sa montre. Il était très contrarié par le retard prit chez Ollivander, et se décida à prendre une décision radicale :

\- Il y a un Auror de confiance posté chez Fleury & Bott, expliqua le jeune homme. Et vu le nombre d'enfants qui s'y promènent, tu vas passer facilement inaperçu. Nous gagnerions du temps si tu allais acheter seul tes livres pendant que je vais faire tes achats pour ton nécessaire à potion. Tu m'attends là-bas, et après nous irons t'acheter ce qui te manque dans ta liste. Je vais en profiter pour ramener les ingrédients réclamés par Ginny.

Harry grimaça. Il se serait bien passé de jouer les coursiers pour sa femme alors qu'il devait assurer la sécurité d'un enfant innocent. Mais comment justifier sa présence sur le Chemin de Traverse sinon ? Il glissa quelques Gallions dans les mains du jeune garçon et lui souffla quelques consignes de sécurité avant de le laisser seul.

\- En cas de problème, fonces vers l'Auror, lui répéta Harry. Tu te rappelles de qui il s'agit ?

\- L'homme avec un doigt en moins, le front dégarni et qui se fait passer pour un employé, récita Phineas d'un ton morne.

\- Bien, fit Harry qui n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de son anxiété.

Pour ne pas avoir droit à une ultime répétition des consignes, Phineas lança un sonore " _à plus tard_ " depuis sa cape et fila droit vers la librairie. Se sentant agréablement libre de ses mouvements, le garçon s'autorisa à trainer un peu, admirant les vitrines des magasins qui s'offraient à son regard. Devant l'animalerie magique, un chat noir le fixait de ses yeux gris si intensément qu'il se demanda s'il n'avait pas la faculté extraordinaire de le percevoir malgré la cape. Le chat miaula, s'élança vers lui, et se glissa sous la cape pour venir se frotter amoureusement contre ses jambes. Phineas se pencha pour le caresser, avant de le repousser pour reprendre sa route. Le chat se mit à le suivre en trottinant derrière lui. Le jeune garçon se demanda s'il n'y avait pas moyen de demander à Harry d'acheter l'animal. D'après sa liste de fournitures, il avait le droit à un compagnon animal. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui : le chat le suivait toujours.

Arrivant face à Fleury & Bott, Phineas relut sa liste un peu nerveusement. Sans Harry à ses côtés, c'était à lui de demander de l'aide pour ses achats et il ne se sentait pas à l'aise pour le faire. Il vérifia tout autour de lui que personne ne le remarquait, et il quitta la sécurité de sa cape d'invisibilité pour apparaître au grand jour. Puis, il se dépêcha de rentrer dans la librairie pour ne pas rester à découvert.

BAM !

Sans qu'il ne comprenne ce qui venait de lui arriver, Phineas se retrouva par terre, fesses et mains endolories, les larmes aux yeux. Il venait de tomber à terre après avoir été percuté par ce qui lui sembla être un mur, au vu de la résistance opposée. A moins que la porte de la boutique ne ce soit violemment refermée devant lui au moment où il passait la porte.

\- Non mais tu ne peux pas faire attention où tu vas ?

Phineas leva les yeux vers l'origine de cette voix aigue mais terriblement sévère. Son regard croisa alors celui, argenté, d'une jeune fille de onze ans. Il rougit aussitôt, car c'était, il avait un peu honte de l'admettre, la première fille de son âge qu'il rencontrait et il se sentait très intimidé.

\- Franchement, ça t'arrives de regarder où tu vas ? Tu m'as foncé dessus tête baissée !

Fasciné par cette fille, le sermon qu'elle lui lançait lui arriva lentement jusqu'au cerveau. Mais lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'elle lui voulait, il rougit de plus belle, cette fois de contrariété. Voilà une première rencontre bien avilissante !

La jeune fille toisa Phineas, menton en l'air et mains sur les hanches, attendant visiblement des excuses. Malgré la douleur aux mains et le désagréable sentiment d'humiliation qui retournait son estomac, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier sa beauté : une vraie poupée de porcelaine, avec une peau pâle, des joues légèrement roses, des yeux argent, une bouche rouge et charnue, et de très longs cheveux bruns bouclés attachés en une élégante queue de cheval. Elle portait de nombreux bijoux, des vêtements aux tissus précieux et il se dégageait de sa personne une noblesse et une fierté impressionnantes. Phineas resta malgré lui bouche-bée.

Devant le mutisme du garçon, la belle inconnue daigna baisser les yeux vers lui. Son visage afficha alors la surprise, ses joues rosirent légèrement.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches par terre ? s'exclama-t-elle, parfaitement inconsciente que c'était elle qui venait de le faire tomber à terre.

Phineas ravala une réplique cinglante, n'ayant pas pour l'heure très envie de se mettre à dos une future camarade d'école potentielle.

\- Oh, mais tu saignes ! lâcha-t-elle en pointant du doigt les mains du jeune garçon.

Phineas leva les mains vers lui et constata qu'elle disait vrai : ses paumes étaient en sang, de petits cailloux étaient même incrustés dans sa chair. Voir le triste état de ses mains lui rappela à quel point la douleur le lançait et de petites larmes perlèrent au coin des yeux.

La fille délaissa son air fier et revêche pour se ruer sur lui avec une inquiétude toute maternelle. Elle avait sortit un magnifique mouchoir de dentelle et l'appliquait désormais sur ses blessures pour nettoyer le sang.

\- Je suis désolée, s'excusa la fille dont le contact des mains douces achevèrent d'empourprer le visage de Phineas. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que tu étais tombé. En même temps, tu dois pas être bien costaud pour te laisser renverser par une fille.

La remarque blessa Phineas qui chercha alors à s'écarter d'elle, mais elle le força à rester tranquille. Elle avait une force surprenante qui l'effraya, et il se demanda dans quelles embrouilles il s'était encore fourré.

\- Tu as une liste de fournitures ? Tu rentres à Poudlard toi aussi ?

Elle attrapa la liste qui était tombée non loin de lui, et la consulta en exultant.

\- Oui, c'est bien ça. C'est ta première rentrée, comme moi ! On va être camarade de classe. Oh là là, ça va être génial ! Dis, comment tu t'appel...

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Phineas s'était relevé d'un bond et lui arracha la feuille des mains, tournant court à la conversation. Sans plus oser la regarder, sans même lui dire un mot, il fonça à l'intérieur de la boutique et s'en alla trouver l'Auror sous couverture. Le temps qu'il lui explique son problème, la demoiselle avait disparu.

\- Elle n'est plus là, mon garçon, constata l'Auror en se grattant le front d'un air perplexe. J'espère pour toi qu'elle n'est pas une espionne ou un truc dans ce genre.

Le cœur de Phineas battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. De manière inexplicable, elle l'avait fortement intimidé, agacé, et en même temps, elle l'avait énormément fasciné.

\- Tu sais pas comment elle s'appelle, histoire qu'on aille vérifier son identité ? insista l'Auror.

Mais Phineas répondit que non. Il avait filé dès que possible sans même attendre qu'elle se présente. Il sentait que son visage irradiait de chaleur, sans doute était-il aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Retrouvant peu à peu son calme, il réalisa qu'il tenait entre ses mains le mouchoir de dentelle rougit par son sang. Il était d'une grande finesse, un peu à l'image de sa propriétaire. Si elle disait vrai, il reverrait l'adorable petit monstre à Poudlard. Cette pensée lui plaisait autant qu'elle le terrorisait.

\- Bon, tant pis, fit l'Auror en haussant les épaules. Bon, tant qu'à faire, donnes-moi ta liste, je vais te trouver tes livres fissa. T'auras plus qu'à attendre Potter après.

Phineas obtempéra en silence. Il laissa sa liste entre les mains de l'Auror et alla se poster sagement dans un coin. Son regard coula sur les nombreux clients de la librairie, et il prit un malin plaisir à les observer, les écouter, essayer d'en apprendre un peu sur eux. Une vieille femme cherchait un nouveau livre de cuisine, tandis qu'une jeune mère cherchait un ouvrage traitant sur la précocité des pouvoirs magiques chez les nourrissons. Un peu plus loin, un garçonnet réclamait un livre de contes que sa mère n'approuvait pas. Un vieux sorcier était en train de payer un petit tas de livres qui traitaient tous sur le meilleur moyen de fuir le malheur, sur la nécessité de se prémunir contre un éventuel ennemi, ou comment reconnaitre et se protéger des malédictions. Un paranoïaque sans doute. Phineas gloussa de rire.

Entre temps, il avait retiré les petits cailloux qui s'étaient logés dans sa paume, et quand l'Auror revint, non seulement il avait tous les livres réclamés par l'école, mais en plus il avait une pommade efficace contre les écorchures et des pansements. Phineas se laissa dorloter sans mot dire, ses yeux rivés sur le petit doigt manquant de l'homme.

\- Je me le suis fait arracher par un mangemort qui refusait de se laisser prendre, expliqua-t-il en mettant la touche finale au pansement. Mais ça ne l'a pas empêché de finir quand même à Azkaban.

Le jeune garçon frissonna, essayant de ne pas trop imaginer la scène. Il se demanda si Harry Potter avait également gardé des cicatrices de ses combats. Mais il ne lui poserait pas la question. Sa mère dirait certainement que ce n'était pas une question très convenable à poser à quelqu'un.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry revint, des paquets sous les bras. L'Auror lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé en son absence et le jeune père se sentit un peu paniqué en constatant que quelqu'un de potentiellement malveillant était parvenu à approcher son protégé.

\- Ginny va me tuer, marmonna Harry tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient à présent vers une boutique qui vendait tout un tas d'accessoires diverses, notamment des balances, des lunettes astronomiques, des horoscopes, et autres objets dont Phineas ignorait encore les noms.

\- Mais non, assura le garçon en fixant des Rapeltouts entassés dans une caisse en bois. Vous lui direz simplement que j'ai fait une rencontre percutante avec une future camarade d'école. C'est la vérité, non ?

Harry le fixa avec une expression incrédule et choquée. Phineas n'avait guère besoin d'user de légilimancie pour savoir que Harry s'imaginait que l'inconnue était peut être une espionne, une ennemie, et qu'elle avait profité de son absence pour approcher le garçon. Le ton détaché qu'il avait prit pour en parler ne semblait pas lui plaire non plus.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas avoir sans cesse les yeux sur moi, le défendit Phineas. Elle comprendra certainement.

Harry fronça les sourcils et soupira.

\- Oh je ne crois pas, non, répliqua-t-il en s'approchant du comptoir. Ginny est très protectrice envers les enfants. Qu'ils soient sa progéniture, ses neveux ou nièces, cousins ou cousines, ou bien encore orphelins à sa charge, elle défend comme une dragonne tout enfant sous sa responsabilité. Lorsqu'elle verra l'état de tes mains et la raison pour laquelle c'est arrivé, elle va me tuer.

Phineas imagina Ginny en train de cracher des flammes par la bouche, poursuivant un Harry Potter terrifié qui répétait " _pardon, pardon !_ ". Il se mordit aussitôt les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire.

Lorsqu'il sortirent de la boutique, il ne restait plus qu'un animal à acheter. Très inquiet, Harry fixait le ciel où le soleil avait disparut depuis un certain temps et dont le coucher faisait rougir les toits des maisons alentours.

\- On est en retard, fit remarquer Harry. Ginny doit être morte d'inquiétude.

Pour le rassurer, Phineas lui montra la boutique devant laquelle il avait croisé le chat noir :

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, là-bas j'ai repéré un animal qui m'intéresse. S'il est à vendre, je le prends de suite.

Harry se laissa entrainer par le garçon qui en avait oublié de remettre sa cape d'invisibilité dans sa hâte. Lui-même obsédé par l'idée de rentrer au plus tôt en avait négligé de le rappeler à l'ordre. D'un pas énergique, ils se faufilèrent entre les passants et il leur fallut peu de temps pour rejoindre l'animalerie magique où Phineas avait aperçut le chat.

Les yeux du jeune garçon s'illuminèrent lorsque, entrant un peu timidement dans la boutique, il vit l'animal couché sur son flanc sur le comptoir. Entendant la petite clochette tinter joyeusement à l'entrée des deux visiteurs, le chat releva la tête et sa queue se mit à remuer de plaisir en reconnaissant Phineas.

La vieille sorcière qui tenait la boutique arriva en trottinant, le sourire aux lèvres et leur demanda de sa voix enrouée ce qu'ils désiraient.

\- C'est pour lui, expliqua Harry en désignant Phineas. Il rentre à Poudlard cette année et il a le droit à un animal de compagnie.

\- Ah, oui ! Je vois, fit la vieille sorcière en hochant la tête d'un air entendu. Et bien j'ai des hiboux, des chouettes... grands classiques ça...

\- En fait, la coupa Harry, il semble qu'il ai déjà vu l'animal qui lui plait en passant tout à l'heure devant votre devanture.

Phineas désigna alors le chat noir qui continuait de paresser paisiblement sur son comptoir. Il semblait écouter la conversation sans quitter le jeune garçon des yeux et s'était mit à ronronner bruyamment. Phineas le trouvait de plus en plus attachant et il était désormais persuadé que ce chat était l'animal tout indiqué pour lui.

\- Vous êtes sûr ? s'inquiéta la vieille femme. Ce chat est assez caractériel... il ne se laisse pas approcher par n'importe qui. Si vous saviez le nombre de fois où il a griffé les gens...

Le chat s'étira alors, puis bondit à terre dans un mouvement souple pour s'approcher de Phineas et se mettre à se frotter contre ses jambes avec force de ronronnement. Pensant ne rien craindre, le garçon se baissa et caressa la tête de l'animal qui semblait en redemander.

\- Visiblement ça a l'air d'aller, fit remarquer Harry.

\- Oh...

La sorcière était décontenancée par les manières du chat. Sans doute ne l'avait-elle jamais vu aussi amical envers quelqu'un. Mais Harry n'avait pas le temps de s'en soucier, et il se hâta de négocier le prix de l'animal. Puisque le félin et son nouveau maître s'entendaient à merveille, il n'y avait pas de raison de faire trainer les choses.

En sortant de la boutique, Harry consulta à nouveau sa montre et son angoisse ne faisait que grandir. Ils étaient vraiment très en retard, mais au moins, ils avaient tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin pour la rentrée de Phineas. Sous sa cape d'invisibilité, le garçon suivait Harry en silence, caressant du bout des doigts la tête de son chat qui avait élu domicile sur ses épaules.

Ils remontèrent le Chemin de Traverse en sens inverse au pas de course, passèrent arcade qui menait au Chaudron Baveur, et se postèrent devant la cheminée. En déglutissant, Phineas prit une nouvelle pincée de Poudre de Cheminette en essayant, cette fois, de ne pas ruminer ses précédents échecs. Harry garda le chat avec lui, estimant que le garçon serait plus à l'aise durant son voyage s'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter d'un animal.

Après le signal convenu par les Potter pour assurer que la voie était libre, Harry poussa Phineas vers l'âtre de la cheminée, leva un pouce encourageant à son adresse et attendit patiemment que le garçon utilise la poudre. En tremblant légèrement, l'enfant lâcha la poudre dans l'âtre en énonçant clairement l'adresse de sa destination. Durant le trajet de retour, il avait gardé les yeux fermés et avait tenté de ne pas se focaliser sur les désagréments de ce moyen de locomotion. Il se jura qu'il ferait tout son possible pour apprendre à transplaner dès que cela lui serait permit.

Ginny l'avait réceptionné, et s'activa l'épousseter dès sa sortie de la cheminée. Harry avait envoyé les paquets de ses fournitures dans le salon grâce à sa baguette magique, et les enfants Potter étaient déjà en train de dévorer des yeux la pile de marchandises avec une convoitise assumée. Ils avaient cependant interdiction d'y mettre les mains.

Harry arriva au moment où son épouse s'affairait à rendre aux cheveux de Phineas leur couleur naturelle, chose que le garçon avait attendu avec impatience durant toute la durée de ses achats. Cette couleur rousse criarde lui était insupportable, et il repensa, non sans amertume, à la magnifique jeune fille qui l'avait vu avec cette hideuse tignasse. Que dirait-elle lorsqu'elle le reverrait avec sa véritable teinte de cheveux ?

\- Vous êtes en retard, fit remarquer Ginny d'un air pincé.

\- Je sais, répondit nerveusement Harry. Ollivander a bien prit son temps, ça a été compliqué pour lui trouver une baguette. Sans parler qu'il a croisé une future camarade de classe, et la rencontre a été... Comment dire ?

\- Percutante, acheva Phineas en montrant ses mains abimées cachées sous les bandages. On s'est rentré dedans et je suis tombé à la renverse.

Comme il le craignait, le premier réflexe de Ginny avait été d'inspecter ses mains, tout en faisant quelques commentaires bien sentis sur l'inconscience des jeunes aujourd'hui, et sur l'irresponsabilité des Aurors qui étaient censés surveiller le coin. Harry Potter détourna les yeux lorsque sa femme lui lança un regard appuyé qui en disait long sur sa façon de penser quant à sa capacité à mener à bien des achats avec des enfants.

Finalement, Ginny avait tempéré tant son inquiétude que sa colère. Bien qu'en retard et revenus avec des égratignures, ils avaient ramenés la totalité des courses. Le nouveau chat de Phineas avait par ailleurs su se faire adopter par l'ensemble de la famille, et surtout de Ginny, grâce à ses câlins et son intelligence.

\- C'est curieux, fit remarquer Harry entre deux bouchées de rôti. La vendeuse m'avait pourtant assuré que ce chat avait mauvais caractère. Personnellement, je le trouve très sociable.

\- Peut être que les félins ne sont pas sa tasse de thé, trancha Ginny qui aurait elle-même ronronné de plaisir après le énième passage contre ses jambes du chat. D'ailleurs, quel est son nom ?

\- Il n'en a pas encore, fit Phineas qui réfléchissait à la question depuis le début du repas.

La famille entreprit alors de faire une liste de noms potentiels que le fils Rogue se mit à étudier très sérieusement. A sa grande surprise, James avait trouvé un sobriquet très pertinent pour l'animal.

\- Severus, comme ça, c'est comme si ton père se promenait avec toi, articula-t-il difficilement à cause d'une copieuse bouchée de purée maison.

Les parents se regardèrent d'un air gêné, visiblement peu séduits par l'idée de leur fils ainé. Hélas pour eux, elle avait énormément plut au jeune propriétaire du félin.

\- Vendu, décida Phineas avant de se resservir de la sauce.

Le chat s'était bien accommodé de son nouveau nom. Il avait prit l'habitude de se promener à sa guise dans toute la maison, et plus particulièrement dans le bureau de Harry. Ce dernier tentait tant bien que mal de chasser l'animal de là, mais le félin honorait bien son nom en prenant la détestable habitude de le fixer avec méprit tout en se jouant de toutes ses tentatives.

\- Je ne veux plus le voir dans mon bureau, expliqua Harry sur un ton énervé après la énième poursuite du chat.

Phineas tenait l'animal dans ses bras, les joues empourprées de se faire ainsi vertement sermonner. Il chercha l'appui de Mrs Potter d'un regard appuyé, mais cette dernière détourna aussitôt la tête et se mit en quête d'un manuel qui l'aiderait à chasser certains nuisibles de son jardin.

Le garçon chercha alors des yeux les deux fils Potter, mais ces derniers, qui jouaient à une version très personnelle des échecs version sorcier sur la table du salon, s'étaient mystérieusement volatilisés à ce moment précis.

\- Je lui ai déjà dit, marmonna Phineas de mauvaise grâce. Mais il ne m'écoute pas. C'est un chat, pas un chien. Les chats sont indépendants et font souvent ce qu'ils veulent.

\- Je sais, mais celui-ci doit apprendre quelques petites règles dans cette maison s'il espère ne pas finir le reste de son séjour ici enfermé dans un panier.

Devant le doigt menaçant de Harry, le chat se mit à cracher. L'enfant tenta de le calmer, mais ne parvint qu'à récupérer quelques coups de griffes. Harry se retint de justesse de jurer à propos du chat, ne l'aimant décidément pas et comprenant ce qu'avait voulut dire la vendeuse quand elle lui avait assuré que l'animal avait un "fichu caractère".

\- Enfermes-le au moins dans la chambre, recommanda Harry qui tenta de maitriser ses nerfs. Même Ginny a beaucoup de mal à maîtriser l'humeur de ce chat, et James et Albus arborent déjà une remarquable collection de griffures sur les mains et les bras.

Sans compter que le fauteuil préféré de Harry avait également subit les assauts ravageurs du chat, et que régulièrement il retrouvait des cadavres de petits rongeurs dans les chaussures de toute la famille. L'animal lui lança un regard assassin que Harry lui rendit bien. Décidément, il méritait bien son nom de Severus.

Phineas le monta dans sa chambre, et quand sa porte fut bien fermé et qu'il eut l'assurance que personne ne l'entendrait, il fronça les sourcils et se mit à disputer le chat :

\- Ce n'est pas bien, Severus ! Ils ont été gentils avec moi, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des problèmes à cause de toi.

Les oreilles du chat s'aplatirent, comme si le félin avait parfaitement comprit les remontrances. L'attitude intelligente, voire presque humaine de ce dernier mettait parfois mal à l'aise le garçon, mais il avait également la certitude étrange que ce chat l'aimait et le protégeait. Chaque fois qu'il se faisait embêter, l'animal bondissait à sa rescousse.

Sa colère passée, l'enfant s'assit sur le bord de son lit et se mit à caresser son compagnon. Le chat ronronna d'aise tandis que son jeune maître contemplait le calendrier. Il avait entouré les dates importantes en rouge, dont plus particulièrement celle de son entrée à l'école.

\- Après-demain, murmura Phineas dans un demi-sourire.

Les ronronnements puissants du chat finirent par endormir l'enfant et il fallut que Ginny ailles le secouer gentiment pour qu'il vienne enfin manger.


	4. Chapter 4 : La Reine des calamités

Chapitre 4 : La Reine des calamités

Le jour de la rentrée était une vraie catastrophe : toute la nuit, la petite Lily avait été malade et ses parents n'avaient quasiment pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Le visage défait, les jeunes parents avaient levé en retard tout le reste de la maisonnée et pour ne rien arranger les choses, l'inquiétude de Ginny et la mauvaise humeur de Harry avaient contaminé le reste de la famille.

Albus refusait obstinément d'enfiler les vêtements que sa mère avait choisi pour lui la veille (et qu'il avait pourtant lui-même validé) parce que ce matin-là, il avait décrété le t-shirt hippogriffe était plus sympathique.

\- Certainement pas, s'emporta Ginny. Nous allons à la gare King's Cross. Elle sera pleine de moldus et ton t-shirt va un peu trop attirer l'attention. Nous étions d'accord pour que tu en portes un tout simple.

Après avoir perdu dix bonnes minutes à pinailler sur le sujet, Albus entra en trombe dans la cuisine, aussi grognon qu'un scroutt à pétard, et s'assit aussi bruyamment que possible devant son petit-déjeuner. James mâchonnait déjà une tartine d'un air absent, la tête encore perdue du côté de chez Morphée. Ginny déboula dans la cuisine comme une véritable furie et pressa tout le monde d'engloutir le repas. En silence, Phineas s'exécuta, même s'il appréciait peu les humeurs de chacun alors qu'en aucune façon ce n'était de sa faute s'ils étaient en retard sur le planning prévu, que la petite dernière avait vécu une nuit infernale et qu'Albus changeait d'avis comme de chaussettes.

\- Comment ça, vous ne serez que deux ?

La voix rugissante de Harry parvint jusque dans la cuisine, et le jeune Rogue devinait que son tuteur venait de réceptionner les Aurors dépêchés par le Ministère de la magie pour assurer leur protection. De toute évidence, ses attentes numériques en matière de gardes du corps étaient douchées et le garçon réalisa qu'il vivrait une rentrée très, très compliquée. Après avoir engloutit son bol de chocolat, il se glissa discrètement hors de la cuisine, évitant de jeter un coup d'œil en direction de Harry qui fulminait contre ses deux malheureux collègues. Il grimpa les marches deux par deux et se calfeutra dans sa chambre dans l'espoir de profiter d'un peu de paix.

Le chat Severus roupillait sur le lit, tandis que toutes les malles de Phineas étaient prêtes et n'attendaient plus que d'être descendues.

\- Pardon, Sev', mais il faut que je te mette dans ton panier, chuchota l'enfant à l'animal.

Le chat ouvrit les yeux et s'étira avec une lenteur délibérée. Puis, sans qu'on l'y force, il entra dans son panier avec une élégance offusquée et laissa son jeune maître fermer l'ouverture du panier. Quelqu'un toqua alors à la porte et Ginny entra, très échevelée, en compagnie d'un jeune homme qui se présenta comme étant un de ses gardes du corps du jour. L'Auror enthousiaste s'occupa des bagages, mais le chat refusa obstinément de se laisser transporter par un autre que son propriétaire légitime. Portant le panier du chat, Phineas descendit maladroitement les escaliers où Harry pressait ses enfants tandis que Ginny accueillait une petite femme rousse et replète d'un certain âge.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas ma chérie, disait-elle avec un large sourire. je vais bien m'occuper de Lily, tu n'as rien à craindre. Occupes-toi de tes fils avant que Harry ne les trucide.

Elle avait raison : entre James qui s'habillait à la vitesse d'une tortue et Albus qui contestait tous les ordres de son père, ce dernier sentait monter des envies de meurtre. Ginny dû menacer ses enfants de rester à la maison pour que ces derniers se montrent un peu plus réactifs et conciliants.

Sur le pas de la porte d'entrée, la grand-mère des enfants Potter les salua avec un mouchoir à fleurs, tenant dans ses bras une petite Lily vaseuse qui observait sagement sa famille quitter la maison en hâte. Tous les enfants entrèrent dans une voiture noire prêtée par le Ministère, conduite par l'un des Aurors. Phineas s'étonna que tout le monde parvienne à entrer, si bien qu'il soupçonna une bonne dose de magie en guise de coup de pouce.

Durant tout le trajet, Albus grogna, et ressassa l'histoire du t-shirt hippogriffe, et Harry dû le punir en lui plaquant la langue contre palais d'un coup de baguette. Ginny lui fit remarquer que c'était mesquin, mais Harry était absolument furieux :

\- Nous sommes en retard, énervés et épuisés. Je n'ai pas la patience d'écouter les doléances d'Albus, surtout qu'il avait lui-même choisi ses vêtements la veille. Il nous faut de la discrétion, et s'il ne veut pas le comprendre, tant pis pour lui !

Albus croisa les bras et se mura de lui-même dans un mutisme offensé. James s'assoupit durant le trajet, et Phineas s'était plongé dans la contemplation du paysage. Il remarqua que les feux devenaient automatiquement vert dès que la voiture arrivait à un carrefour, et que le conducteur empruntait parfois des raccourcis en totale contradiction avec les principes du code de la route. Au moins, ces écarts de conduite leurs permirent d'arriver à la gare en ayant rattrapé leur retard. Pourtant, Harry les força à se dépêcher, par crainte d'une possible embuscade au milieu de la foule.

Entouré des frères Potter, Phineas poussait son chariot et suivait à la lettre les recommandations de Mrs Potter. Ils arrivèrent très vite devant le portique invisible de la voie 9 3/4 et Harry se glissa dans le passage en premier pour vérifier qu'ils pouvaient passer à leur tour sans crainte. Quand il revint, Phineas pouvait y aller.

Le garçon était mal à l'aise, mais tenta de ne rien laisser paraître. Un coup d'œil aux garçons Potter lui assura que c'était la première fois pour eux aussi qu'ils empruntaient le passage. La main rassurante de Ginny qui pressait gentiment son épaule le réconforta et lui donna du courage. Harry se posta à côté de lui et l'aidait à guider le chariot.

\- N'ais pas peur, au pire, fermes les yeux, conseilla-t-il d'une voix douce.

Phineas déglutit et avança enfin, guidé par Harry, et passa le portail invisible qui le menait d'un monde à l'autre. La gare moldue laissa place à un quai noir de monde où les vapeurs du Poudlard Express plongeait tout ce petit monde dans une brume étrange. Les chouettes piaillaient, les enfants se bousculaient en riant, et les parents inquiets ne cessaient de hurler leurs dernières recommandations.

Harry et Phineas s'approchèrent du train, bientôt suivis par Ginny et ses fils, et par l'un des deux aurors. La nouveauté, l'émerveillement et ce fourmillement de vie éveillèrent enfin James qui se mit à montrer du doigt tout ce qui l'enchantait. Ginny désapprouva cette impolitesse et passa le plus clair de son temps à tenter de corriger ce défaut chez son ainé. Albus demeurait silencieux mais le pétillement dans ses yeux trahissait une avidité soudaine.

Phineas fit ses adieux à la famille Potter. Ginny le gratifia d'une longue étreinte maternelle qui rappela au garçon la douceur de sa propre mère. Le poids de son absence se fit plus pesante que jamais, et il imagina combien sa mère aurait été folle de joie de le voir prendre ce train pour faire enfin ses études dans l'école qui faisait sa fierté. Par réflexe, le garçon se dégagea violemment de cette étreinte et s'éloigna de Ginny, essayant de cacher sa gêne et son désespoir. Les garçons firent leurs adieux à leur manière habituelle : en harcelant le jeune Rogue avec des bêtises. Il devait, entre autres promesses, leur écrire, le plus souvent possible (Albus exigeait même deux à trois lettres par jour !), ou bien revenir avec des cadeaux (souvent farfelus) pour les prochaines vacances.

Harry chassa ses fils et les poussa vers leur mère. Il emmena Phineas un peu à l'écart, et ce dernier se douta qu'il voulait lui parler très sérieusement.

\- Voilà, j'ai tenu ma promesse, fit-il avec gravité. Tu rentres à Poudlard, sain et sauf.

Il fit une pause, visiblement mal à l'aise. L'enfant devinait qu'il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre avec lui, et il reconnut, en son for intérieur, ne pas avoir été un enfant simple à gérer.

\- Oui, merci, répondit Phineas sur un ton un peu vif.

Harry sursauta légèrement, avant de détourner -une énième fois- les yeux. Il ressemblait vraiment trop à son père.

\- Je vous remercie pour votre peine, ajouta l'enfant d'une manière assez cérémonielle. Je sais que vous occuper de moi n'a pas été facile, mais je n'ai pas eu à me plaindre du traitement que j'ai reçu chez vous. Par ailleurs...

Mais Phineas ne put en dire d'avantage. Harry l'avait attrapé et serré très fort contre lui. L'enfant comprit que ce qu'il ne parvenait pas à lui dire avec des mots, il tentait de le lui faire comprendre par les faits. Il réalisa que son tuteur avait apprit à l'apprécier malgré un passif difficile avec son père. Si Phineas ne supportait qu'une autre femme s'approprie le rôle de sa mère, il sut que la présence et l'amour d'un père lui manquait terriblement. Harry lui avait offert un peu d'amour paternel, même si ce fut très maladroitement. Ebranlé par cette découverte, il s'était laissé faire sans un mot et en oublia le temps qui passait.

\- S'il te plait, demanda Harry quand il le relâcha, fais très attention à toi à Poudlard. Je ne pourrais pas te protéger comme je l'ai fait jusqu'ici. Tu vas devoir te débrouiller le plus souvent seul. J'espère que tu te feras de bons amis. Si tu as un problème, dis-le nous. Et...

Les doigts de Harry s'enfoncèrent dans les maigres bras du garçon.

\- Je vais faire tout mon possible pour te ramener ta mère.

Phineas ne sut quoi répondre. Il n'avait jamais été très doué avec les interactions sociales, encore moins celles qui dégageaient autant d'émotions (surtout positives) d'un coup. Il se contenta simplement de hocher la tête et fit ses adieux à son tuteur. La gorge serrée, il salua une dernière fois de la main sa famille d'adoption avant de prendre son animal dans ses bras et choisir un wagon dans lequel monter.

Son choix fait, il grimpa les marches et entreprit de se trouver un compartiment où se poser. Une entreprise rendue atrocement compliquée par le fait qu'une espèce de boulet de canon venait de le bousculer sans ménagement. Jeté à terre, le chat cracha dans son panier qui avait roulé à quelques mètres de là. Phineas avait finit à plat ventre, sous les rires gras des quelques élèves qui étaient déjà montés dans le train.

\- Te voilà enfin ! hurla d'une voix enchantée le boulet de canon.

Dans une grimace, Phineas se releva péniblement, les côtes douloureuses, avec une terrible sensation de déjà-vu, ou plutôt, de déjà-vécu. Une main énergiquement acheva de l'aider à se relever, et se mit en peine de le débarrasser de la poussière.

\- Tu as pris ton temps pour monter, rouspéta vigoureusement la voix fluette que Phineas reconnut à son plus grand désespoir. En plus, j'ai bien cru que tu choisirais un autre wagon que le mien, ce qui aurait été fort dommage, car vois-tu...

Le pauvre garçon contempla le visage de la jeune folle qu'il avait déjà croisé sur le Chemin de Traverse et qui l'avait déjà, ce jour-là, bousculé à la renverse devant la librairie. Elle avait toujours autant d'énergie à revendre et un caractère terrible. En outre, elle semblait plus déterminée que jamais à le saouler de paroles. En proie à une panique grandissante, le jeune garçon chercha un moyen de lui échapper. Malheureusement, tout mouvement de fuite fut interrompu par les réflexes formidables de la demoiselle. Ses mains étaient de véritables crochets, au point qu'au bout de quelques interminables minutes où elle lui expliquait combien il avait été impoli l'autre jour et combien elle en avait été vexé, elle le tira vers un compartiment qu'elle avait choisi, sans jamais lui demander son avis.

\- Laisses-moi tranquille, supplia-t-il après s'être fait littéralement jeté près de la fenêtre.

La terrible gamine claqua la porte derrière elle, et lança un regard particulièrement féroce et glacial à tout élève tentant de rentrer à leur suite.

\- Certainement pas ! décréta la chipie en s'asseyant juste en face de lui et sortant une friandise qu'elle s'acharnait à ouvrir de son paquet. La dernière fois, tu t'es éclipsé sans même te présenter. Saches que ça ne se fait pas !

Le paquet se déchira violemment et tout un tas de friandises se répandirent sur ses genoux. Mais il en fallait plus pour la détourner de ses objectifs.

\- Allez vas-y présentes-toi !

La voix impérieuse et le regard sévère de la jeune fille firent frissonner le garçon. Elle était la première fille de son âge qu'il croisait, et si elle était d'une remarquable beauté, elle était visiblement affublée d'un effroyable caractère. Phineas sentit qu'il était dangereux de la contrarier d'avantage et d'une voix timide et hésitante, il se présenta :

\- Phi... Phineas Rogue...

Délaissant momentanément ses bonbons éparpillés, la redoutable enfant le toisa un instant, comme l'évaluant de la tête aux pieds. Cela fait, elle le gratifia d'un sourire malicieux avant d'estimer qu'il avait acquit le droit de connaître également son identité :

\- Tu appelles ça te présenter ? Ma foi, laisses-moi te faire une présentation digne de ce nom. Mon nom est Nathanielle Black, j'ai onze ans, et c'est ma première rentrée. Mes parents sont tous les deux des sorciers, mais malheureusement, je suis orpheline. Ils sont décédés alors que je n'étais encore qu'un bébé. Enfin, j'espère intégrer une bonne maison à Poudlard.

Elle attrapa quelques bonbons qu'elle regroupa sur sa jupe, et estima qu'une précision était nécessaire :

\- Une bonne maison, ce qui veut dire évidemment, tout sauf Poufsouffle. Je suis désolée pour eux, mais ils ne sont pas à la hauteur de mes attentes. Serdaigle, c'est tout juste. C'est que j'ai placé la barre sacrément haute. Ma tutrice n'arrête pas de me répéter que j'en demande trop et qu'un jour mes ambitions vont finir par m'étouffer. En vrai, je la soupçonne plutôt d'avoir peur de moi.

Elle avala un des bonbons avant d'en proposer à son camarade. Phineas refusa poliment, et il se dit que la tutrice avait bien raison de craindre une telle folle furieuse.

\- Toi, en tout cas, reprit-elle aussitôt, tu n'appartiens pas à une vieille famille de sorciers. J'ai entendu parler d'un seul Rogue, un homme du nom de Severus, qui a été professeur à Poudlard, directeur de la maison Serpentard, puis directeur de l'école avant de connaître une fin tragique pendant la dernière bataille contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- C'est mon père, lâcha Phineas malgré lui.

Les bavardages incessants de la jeune Black le piquaient au vif. Il trouvait déplaisant la manière légère qu'elle avait d'évoquer la vie de son père, comme si le monde qui l'entourait ne l'affectait que peu, presque comme une anecdote tout juste bonne à souligner.

\- Oh, fit-elle sans vraiment paraître affectée. Mes condoléances alors.

Le jeune garçon fit la grimace. Il n'en avait cure de ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire, d'autant plus qu'en réalité, elle n'en avait rien à faire de sa vie. Elle s'était simplement trouver une nouvelle victime à martyriser. Mais Phineas n'avait pas envie de revêtir ce genre de rôle. Furieux, il se leva d'un bond et s'apprêta à hurler sur elle quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit.

Un garçon bien bâtit apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, accompagné par un garçon plutôt grand, mais aussi fin qu'une brindille et d'une fille qui aurait pu être mignonne si un début d'acné ne ravageait ses jours roses.

\- Oh tiens, fit-il sur un ton rempli de mépris. Deux candidats au poste de ratés de l'école. On copine déjà ?

Phineas fronça les sourcils. Il sentit aussitôt que les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer et il savait que jamais il ne pourrait apprécier ce type-là. Son regard se porta instinctivement vers sa capricieuse camarade et il la vit rougir de colère.

\- Et c'est le minable qui a loupé lamentablement une marche à la montée du train qui dit ça, la bonne blague !

La pique de Nathanielle fit ravaler son sourire à l'espèce de gorille. La fille derrière lui gloussa discrètement, ce qui n'améliora les dispositions de l'horrible garçon à leur égard, et la grande brindille fronça les sourcils d'un air de désapprobation complète.

\- Dis ce que tu veux, Black, mais moi, au moins, je ne suis pas le bâtard de ma famille.

Cette fois, ce fut à Nathanielle de blêmir de rage. Visiblement, l'affreux type venait de lui décocher une vérité difficile à digérer.

\- Bah ! Peu importe, rétorqua-t-elle en balayant l'insulte d'un revers de main. Bâtarde ou non, je t'écrases quand tu veux Selwyn. Ce qui va être d'une simplicité navrante vu que tes parents ont visiblement oublié de te fournir un cerveau à la naissance. Dommage pour toi.

Phineas vit la mâchoire de Selwyn se contracter furieusement, avant que sa main n'aille glisser dans la poche de son pantalon pour en tirer une baguette magique d'aspect grossier.

\- Viens te battre en duel la p'tite bâtarde, brailla-t-il en agitant sa baguette avec fureur. Je vais me faire un plaisir de te remettre à ta place !

Mais Nathanielle ne lui fit pas le plaisir d'user de magie pour l'envoyer balader. Elle fondit simplement sur lui, et usant de sa force extraordinaire pour une fille, elle lui asséna une droite percutante qui le fit vaciller dangereusement en direction de ses acolytes. Avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits, elle referma le compartiment et verrouilla la porte avec la magie.

Pendant cet instant fugace, le garçon admira une baguette magique des plus inhabituelles : d'une longueur inhabituelle pouvant paraitre ridicule, et bien que d'une élégance appréciable, il se demandait comment elle faisait pour la manier avec une si grande dextérité.

\- Ce n'est pas une baguette, ça ! C'est une véritable cravache !

La remarque lui échappa malgré lui, et pendant une seconde, il fut certain que la jeune fille allait s'en prendre à lui. D'abord exaspérée, elle se mit ensuite à rire de bon cœur. Elle se jeta sur la banquette du compartiment, et se mit à caresser amoureusement sa baguette.

\- Elle est plutôt excentrique, comme baguette, n'est-ce pas ? Elle me ressemble finalement. Mais tu as raison : on dirait une cravache !

Elle la rangea dans les plis de sa jupes, et se lança dans un long monologue où elle expliquait pourquoi il était rageant d'avoir eu à utiliser sa baguette magique alors qu'elle s'était promis de ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle, raison pour laquelle ce Selwyn était une vraie andouille, etc.

Phineas n'en pouvait plus de l'écouter, et il lui jeta cette remarque déplaisante à la figure :

\- Tais-toi ! Tu es une vraie pie !

Nathanielle lui jeta un regard assassin. Vexée, elle se tut et entreprit d'ouvrir un nouveau paquet de bonbons. Cette fois, elle ne lui proposa aucune sucrerie et mangea tout en se montrant la plus bruyante possible.

\- Pourquoi il t'a traitée de "bâtarde" ?

La question lui avait échappée. Il l'avait tournée et retournée dans sa tête pendant un bon moment et finalement, sa langue l'avait formulée d'elle-même. La curiosité l'avait une fois de plus emportée. Nathanielle lui décocha un nouveau regard noir et se détourna de lui, bien décidée à le punir en le privant de réponse.

Mais Phineas ne comptait s'avouer vaincu et il comptait bien "tricher" un peu. Qui plus est, il mourait d'envie de donner une bonne leçon à cette harpie miniature. Faisant semblant de s'intéresser au paysage, il laissa son esprit vagabonder puis s'étirer en direction de la jeune fille. Ce qu'elle ne voulait pas lui dire, il l'arracherait de force à son esprit.

Seulement... il avait beau tenter de trouver les pensées de Nathanielle, seul le néant lui répondit. C'était comme si son esprit était totalement absent du compartiment.

\- Ne recommences pas ton petit truc, lui répondit une voix agacée.

Elle le fixait à présent avec un mépris amusé. Les joues en feu, le garçon réalisa qu'elle avait comprit ce qu'il avait tenté de faire.

\- C'est très discourtois de faire ça, reprit-elle sur un ton supérieur. Et en plus, avec moi, ça ne sert à rien. Mon esprit est hors de portée, il est impossible de le sonder.

\- Et pourquoi ?

Elle l'énervait comme jamais personne ne l'avait énervé auparavant. Pourtant, il venait de faire un séjour chez les Potter, il pensait ses nerfs plus solides. De plus, il n'aimait pas voir ses talents mis en échec.

\- Pour une raison mystérieuse, je suis immunisée aux pouvoirs des légilimens. Ce qui est assez pratique.

La voir lui servir un sourire suffisant lui donnait envie de lui arracher ses magnifiques yeux. L'entendre se vanter la rendait absolument insupportable. Savoir qu'elle pouvait facilement lui résister lui était intolérable. Elle jouait avec lui, et il avait été trop bête pour s'en rendre compte plus tôt.

En colère, il se leva et fonça sur la porte. Oubliant qu'elle avait été verrouillée par magie, il lui fallut un petit moment avant de penser à sortir sa baguette et appliquer le contre-sort.

\- Oh ! Tu sais comment...

Mais il avait fuit en trombe le compartiment avant d'avoir pu entendre la fin de la phrase. Evidemment qu'il savait comment déverrouiller une porte. Il avait passé son temps chez les Potter à étudier les livres d'école et avait déjà apprit une petite liste de sortilèges qu'il avait trouvé utile pour un usage courant. Son cheminement à travers les couloirs des wagons stoppa quand un bras épais et puissant lui barra la route.

Levant le nez d'un air mécontent, il fit alors face au garçon s'appelant Selwyn. Toujours derrière lui, la brindille et la fille à l'acné prononcé le dévisageaient avec curiosité.

\- Tiens, voilà le petit chéri de notre bâtarde adorée, ronronnait Selwyn.

\- N'importe quoi, rétorqua Phineas au comble de la mauvaise humeur.

Selwyn ricana, la fille l'imita sottement mais le troisième larron demeura impassible. Sa voix s'éleva, monocorde et docte, pour éclairer la lanterne de ses amis :

\- C'est Phineas Rogue, le fils de Severus Rogue. Mon père m'a parlé de lui pendant les vacances.

\- Ah ! fit Selwyn soudain aussi intéressé qu'un collectionneur devant une pièce rare. Vraiment pratique que ton père occupe un poste haut placé au ministère.

Il dévisagea Phineas d'une manière particulièrement déplacée.

\- Je suis Nero Selwyn, élève de deuxième année à Serpentard, se présenta-t-il enfin. L'autre garçon, c'est Elias Jones, Serpentard, troisième année.

Il se pencha alors vers Phineas, dans une attitude conspiratrice.

\- En vrai, le Choixpeau hésitait à l'envoyer à Serdaigle, mais même s'il ne le paraît pas, Elias est un rusé et un ambitieux.

Il se redressa fièrement, comme satisfait d'avoir invité le jeune garçon à quelques confidences. Le nommé Elias n'était pas particulièrement ravi de cet ajout à propos de son C.V. et se détourna ostensiblement de la conversation en se plongeant dans un livre de métamorphose.

\- Enfin, elle, c'est Violetta Travers, fit Selwyn en désigna la fille boutonneuse. Troisième année également, elle est poursuiveuse chez les Serpentards.

Surprit, Phineas daigna enfin accorder un peu d'attention à la jeune fille. Violetta ne laissait rien paraître tant elle semblait idiote et superficielle, mais quand on la regardait plus attentivement, on devinait un corps était fin et souple, avec des épaules légèrement carrées.

\- Ravi de le savoir, lâcha Phineas qui se demandait bien pourquoi le garçon se mettait à être agréable avec lui. C'est étonnant de voir un deuxième année à la tête d'un groupe constitué par ailleurs de troisième année.

Selwyn parut ravi que le jeune garçon ai remarqué ce détail, et il gonfla son torse avec une certaine importance. Phineas se demanda alors qui il trouvait le plus insupportable : Lui, ou bien l'affreuse Black.

\- C'est que je suis quelqu'un vois-tu, se vanta Selwyn. J'appartiens à une très ancienne famille de sorciers de Sang-Pur, et mon père est un important mécène. Il donne beaucoup au Ministère de la magie, mais également aux œuvres de Ste Mangouste. Il a surtout versé beaucoup d'argent dans la reconstruction de Poudlard, et si tu veux savoir, il y a une plaque dans le château qui fait l'éloge de sa grande générosité. Il est d'ailleurs un membre influent du conseil d'administration de l'école.

Sans doute espérait-il se voir applaudir, car devant le manque d'enthousiasme du garçon, son visage se rembrunit. Finalement, Selwyn était encore plus vaniteux que Nathanielle Black et il comprenait pourquoi les deux autres, malgré un âge plus avancé, le suivaient en le considérant comme leur chef : ils avaient la possibilité de profiter du pouvoir de la famille Selwyn. Nero n'avait pas menti, Elias Jones était un petit malin qui savait choisir ses amis et Phineas soupçonnait plus d'intelligence chez Violetta qu'elle n'en montrait.

\- Je vois, se contenta de répondre le jeune garçon. Mais c'est quoi votre problème avec Black ? Elle vous a marché sur les deux pieds ?

Phineas ne s'attendait à ce que le massif Nero se mette à hurler de rire, suivit dans son délire par Violetta. Même Elias Jones esquissa un sourire entendu. Décidément agacé, Phineas attendit patiemment que Selwyn calme sa jovialité.

\- Elle ? C'est une moins que rien, expliqua-t-il enfin. Et c'est vraiment une bâtarde. Tout ce que l'on sait, c'est que sa mère est une Black mais qu'elle a donné naissance à un enfant illégitime. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne porte pas le nom de son père : son vrai père n'a pas voulu la reconnaître, et son beau-père a refusé de l'adopter.

Trouvant la chose hilarante, il repartit dans un fou rire exaspérant. Phineas trouvait ce garçon écœurant, mais il comprit toutefois pourquoi Nathanielle Black ne s'était pas empressée de lui parler de sa famille.

\- Il parait qu'elle a été élevée par une sorcière étrangère aux Black, renchérit Elias. Personne ne sait qui c'est, mais elle semble riche au vu des somptueuses toilettes portées par la fille Black. En tout cas, ne t'acoquines pas avec elle, tu le regretterais. Crois-moi, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle est surnommée "la Reine des calamités". Elle a une triste réputation d'enfant à problèmes et s'est déjà attirée quelques ennuis, notamment auprès des gobelins. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ils la détestent. J'en ai même entendu un dire qu'on aurait mieux fait de la supprimer à sa naissance.

Phineas éprouva soudainement une franche inimitié pour les gobelins. Il les savait rancuniers envers les sorciers, mais il ne se doutait pas qu'ils fussent en réalité aussi cruels. Il pria pour ne pas avoir affaire avec cette engeance avant un bon moment.

Selwyn entoura les épaules de Phineas d'un bras puissant qui se voulait protecteur. Le garçon eut plutôt la désagréable sensation qu'un boa venait de s'enrouler autour de lui.

\- Mais toi, tu n'as rien à voir avec elle, hein, Phin' ?

Les doigts de Selwyn s'enfoncèrent douloureusement dans l'épaule du garçon qui réprima un cri de douleur. Derrière la question se cachait à peine la menace.

\- Severus Rogue était un remarquable Serpentard. Intelligent, doué, et s'étant hissé très haut dans notre société. Et toi, tu seras également un Serpentard, comme nous, et nous serons bons amis, n'est-ce pas ?

Il se sentait faible, impuissant et surtout piégé. Selwyn avait réussi son coup, Phineas n'avait d'autre choix que de se montrer suffisamment soumis pour donner le change , même s'il ne supportait pas que l'on dicte sa conduite.

\- Je suppose, gémit-il en essayant de briser l'emprise physique de Selwyn.

\- Ecoutes, crevette, gronda Selwyn, je veux que tu surveilles pour moi la petite Terreur Black. Avec ton concours, notre intelligence à tous et un peu de chance, on arrivera à la faire expulser de l'école d'ici la fin de l'année.

\- Pourquoi tu la détestes autant ? S'étonna Phineas.

\- Affaire personnelle, Phin, moins t'en sais, mieux tu te portes, tu saisis ?

\- Oui...

Nero Selwyn consentit enfin à lâcher sa victime. Phineas se massa l'épaule, une larme de douleur perlant le coin de l'œil. Selwyn rentra dans son compartiment, suivit du nonchalant Elias. Violetta s'attarda un peu plus dans le couloir du wagon. Elle affichait un petit air de pitié en direction de Phineas et parut regretter la brutalité de son camarade.

\- C'est mieux d'être ami avec Nero, affirma-t-elle d'une voix étonnamment grave pour une fille. Le dernier clown qui s'est imaginé pouvoir lui tenir tête a fini le reste de son année scolaire à l'infirmerie. D'ailleurs, on ne l'a pas encore croisé dans le train... il doit se cacher.

Puis, elle le laissa, rejoignant enfin ses amis. Si c'était un conseil, il était fort déplaisant. Malheureusement, se mettre à dos la bande n'était pas une option à envisager. Se dégoutant lui-même, Phineas fit demi-tour et traina autant que possible pour rejoindre son propre compartiment. Il n'avait guère envie d'avoir un tête-à-tête avec la "Reine des calamités" pour le restant du voyage, surtout après ce pénible incident et l'affreux chantage de Nero Selwyn.

Finalement, Nathanielle Black ne le gratifia pas beaucoup de sa remuante présence. Probablement furieuse contre lui, elle s'était certainement imaginée le faire culpabiliser en l'ignorant ostensiblement durant le reste du voyage. Laissant son compagnon dans une solitude fort appréciée de lui seul, elle s'était avisée de faire le tour du train dans l'espoir de faire la connaissance d'un maximum de monde, et surtout de première année.

Pourquoi agissait-elle de la sorte alors que démonstration avait été faite que les enfants la traitaient avec un certain mépris ? (La rumeur de sa naissance présumée honteuse avait déjà fait le tour du Poudlard Express, et un certain nombre d'élèves de tous âges avaient ricané ou grimacé de mépris à son approche.) La seule réponse logique que Phineas trouva, c'était que cette fille cherchait à compenser cet handicap social en tentant de faire bonne impression. Malheureusement, son apparente excentricité et son verbiage incessant la desservirent dans la plupart des cas. Partagé entre pitié et agacement, le jeune garçon prit le parti de la laisser se vautrer toute seule. Pourquoi cette folle s'était autant intéressée à lui ? Il était incapable de le deviner. Cependant, il ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'une fois sa rancœur apaisée, elle reviendrait très vite à la charge pour le tourmenter avec ses péroraisons infernales.

Il soupira d'un air las et se concentra sur le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux, riche et changeant à mesure que le train approchait de Poudlard. Lorsque le soleil déclina derrière l'horizon, il s'activa à enfiler son uniforme scolaire tout neuf, et à assurer à son animal que bientôt ils pourraient profiter d'une bonne nuit de repos dans un environnement plus confortable que le train. Alors que le chat lui répondait par un doux ronronnement, Nathanielle Black entra dans leur compartiment, son visage parfait montrant quelques signes de fatigue.

Le jeune garçon fit semblant d'ignorer son teint pâle, ses yeux tirés, dont la prunelle bleutée s'était encore éclaircie avec l'épuisement. Ses gestes étaient plus lents et difficiles, et ce ne fut pas sans une certaine satisfaction que Phineas constatait que l'espèce de furie possédait elle aussi des limites physiques parfaitement humaines.

L'allure de plus en plus ralentie du train leur indiquait l'approche significative de leur destination. Sans lui décocher un mot ou un regard, Phineas empoigna la anse du panier de son chat et quitta le compartiment, laissant sa calamiteuse compagne se changer à son tour. Dans le couloir, il perçut brièvement le regard goguenard de Nero Selwyn, avant de se détourner et d'entendre une puissante voix masculine exiger un peu de calme, car tout le monde se bousculait et se marchait sur les pieds.

Phineas ne revit la fille Black que lorsqu'ils furent à quai, un homme gigantesque et barbu hélant généreusement les première année. Il la surprit jeter un coup d'œil appréciateur à la masse musculeuse de l'immense bonhomme hirsute, puis esquisser un sourire bienveillant en sa direction. Par contre, elle prit bien garde de ne montrer aucune affection en direction du garçon. Phineas en conclut sans peine qu'elle lui faisait toujours la tête. Tant mieux, cela lui évitait d'avoir à la supporter plus que nécessaire.

Puis, l'espèce de géant barbu les emmena avec lui lorsque tous les première année furent assemblés autour de lui. D'après ce que ses oreilles étaient laborieusement parvenues à capter dans la cohue générale, il les emmener traverser le lac comme il était de coutume pour une première rentrée. Phineas trépignait d'impatience, car pour lui, c'était le signal que l'aventure commençait véritablement !


	5. Chapter 5 : Le rêve du Chapeauflou

Chapitre 5 : Le rêve du Chapeauflou

C'était la première fois que Phineas montait dans une barque, et le moins que l'on pouvait dire, c'était qu'il détestait cela. Bien que fasciné par le fait que l'esquif glisse tout seul sur la surface noire de l'eau, il ne cessait de se dire qu'au moindre geste brusque, lui et les trois autres élèves qui avaient prit place à son bord risquaient de tomber par dessus bord. Dans la nuit noire, le lac donnait la désagréable impression d'être gelé, prêt à engloutir l'imprudent qui se serait penché trop près. Or, deux de ses compagnons de traversée tentaient d'apercevoir le calmar géant qui habitait ses profondeurs (les plus anciens élèves s'étaient régalés d'évoquer l'animal devant les plus jeunes et avaient maintes fois suggérés qu'avec un peu de chance, il était possible de le voir).

La vue du château éclairé se reflétant dans les eaux noires du lac en pleine nuit était absolument enchanteresse. Pendant un instant, le jeune garçon en oublia les imprudents qui se penchaient un peu trop à son goût pour mémoriser cet instant. Pour la première fois, il comprit ce que sa mère entendait par "le plus fascinant endroit du monde" et il sentit son sang bouillir de joie et d'excitation. Il avait hâte d'être déjà descendu de la barque, montant l'escalier qui le mènerait à l'intérieur de sa nouvelle école. Autour de lui, ses camarades partageaient des sentiments semblables, entre admiration, excitation et appréhension. Ils entraient désormais dans un univers très différent de ce qu'ils avaient tous connus jusqu'alors, et chacun osait à peine imaginer ce que la suite leur réservait.

Il ne put dire combien de temps dura le trajet sur le lac, mais lorsqu'il posa pied à terre, il se sentit mieux. Son regard portait irrésistiblement en direction des lumières du château, fasciné par ce monde qu'il souhaitait ardemment découvrir et faire partie. Rubeus Hagrid (c'était ainsi que le géant se nommait) les pressa de rejoindre le château par le passage menant à la cour, et après ce nouveau trajet, un sorcier minuscule les attendait aux portes du château. Le contraste entre Hagrid et ce petit sorcier était si important que Phineas était tout prêt à croire qu'il suffisait au géant de poser un pied au sol pour écraser son malheureux collègue. Tout autour de lui, il capta de nombreux murmures à ce sujet, ainsi que quelques gloussements amusés, que les deux hommes ignorèrent superbement. Leur discussion terminée, Hagrid les laissa aux bons soins du tout petit sorcier. Ce dernier réclama le silence et leur expliqua la suite :

\- Bienvenus à Poudlard, je suis le professeur Flitwick, couina le minuscule professeur avec entrain.

Quelques élèves parmi les plus téméraires sourirent et le saluèrent d'un aimable signe de tête, tandis que les autres se contentaient d'écouter et d'observer en silence.

\- Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer, reprit-il d'une voix gazouillante. Mais avant cela, vous devez être répartis dans les différents maisons de Poudlard. Tout au long de vos sept années d'études, votre maison sera comme une seconde famille. Vous suivrez les mêmes cours, dormirez dans les mêmes dortoirs, et passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Il y a quatre maisons : Serdaigle, Serpentard, Poufsouffle et Gryffondor. Chaque maison possède des qualités et des caractéristiques qui lui sont propres, et toutes ont formé des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. Il ne tient qu'à vous de suivre l'exemple de vos illustres prédécesseurs. Sachez que chaque fois que vous aurez de bons résultats, vous gagnerez des points pour votre maison, mais si vous deviez contrevenir au règlement de l'école, votre mauvais comportement sera sanctionné par un retrait de points. A la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons. J'espère que vous aurez tous à cœur de travailler dur pour honorer votre maison de cette prestigieuse récompense.

Le professeur Flitwick sortit une montre gousset de sa poche et observa l'heure d'un œil critique. Remettant sa montre dans sa robe de sorcier, il ajouta :

\- La Cérémonie de la Répartition ne va plus tarder. Elle se fera en présence de tous vos camarades, ainsi que de tous vos professeurs. Veuillez à présent me suivre.

Le professeur les conduisit à l'intérieur du château, où les fantômes se hâtaient de rejoindre ce que tous les nouveaux élèves supposaient être la Grande Salle. Pour le moment, tout ce qu'ils en voyaient étaient deux immenses portes en bois d'où s'échappait un bourdonnement sourd. Les autres élèves devaient les attendre derrière et les discussions allaient certainement bon train. Flitwick les abandonna un instant, pendant lequel chacun des nouveaux tentait de réfréner une panique grandissante. Du coin de l'œil, Phineas observa une fille rousse tenter de remettre en place ses nattes, tandis que son voisin se battait avec ses lacets de chaussures. A côté de lui, un garçon rondouillard marmonnait sur les probabilités de se retrouver dans telle ou telle maison. Une fille se plaignait à son amie qu'elle était si stressée qu'elle pressentait qu'elle allait vomir devant tout le monde. Bêtement, il chercha du regard Nathanielle Black. Elle se tenait coite devant les lourdes portes, les yeux tirés par la fatigue, le teint d'une pâleur maladive, et donnait l'impression qu'elle allait s'écrouler. Un léger sentiment de culpabilité lui noua la gorge, avant de se rappeler toutes les fois où elle l'avait bousculé sans ménagement. Et puis, lui-même n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme : ses mains étaient moites et son gosier étrangement sec lui réclamait de l'eau.

Flitwick revint en trottinant, tenant un rouleau de parchemin dans sa main. Il fit ouvrir les portes de la Grande Salle et invita les élèves à entrer avec lui à l'intérieur. Tout y était impressionnant : Les bougies qui flottaient dans les airs au dessus de leurs têtes, les quatre grandes tables qui s'alignaient tout le long de la salle, les hautes fenêtres qui devaient laisser passer quantité de lumière dans la journée, les statues imposantes, le plafond d'une hauteur vertigineuse sous la voûte duquel se trouvait un ciel magique (réplique exacte du ciel au-dehors). Ce soir-là, le plafond nocturne était constellé d'étoiles, à peine cachées par les rares nuages qui passaient par là. Les fantômes flottaient entre les tables, observant avec curiosité les nouveaux-venus. Mais aucun ne les scrutait avec autant d'intérêt que les élèves qui s'impatientaient de les voir répartis. Chuchotements, sourires et regards entendus se multiplièrent à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Au fond de la salle, une longue table dominait les quatre autres, derrière laquelle étaient assis leurs nouveaux professeurs. Tous les toisaient avec un intérêt différent, mais c'était certainement la sorcière à l'aspect soigné et sévère, assise sur une espèce de trône au centre de la table, qui les observait avec le plus d'attention.

En la voyant, Phineas déglutit. Il sut d'instinct qu'il s'agissait très certainement de la directrice, et que cette dernière ne devait pas être bien commode. Une observation que partageait bon nombre de ses camarades, et ce fut dans un silence terrifié que tous attendirent la suite. Le bord du chapeau sembla se déchirer pour dessiner une bouche et l'infâme morceau de tissu commença à entonner une chanson à la gloire de Poudlard, des quatre maisons, et de leurs fondateurs. La vision de ce chapeau chanteur consterna tellement le jeune garçon que ce dernier ne parvint jamais à se rappeler des paroles de la chanson.

Les vocalises absurdes du chapeau enchanté terminées, Flitwick réapparut, parchemin à la main, et entreprit d'appeler un à un les élèves pour leur répartition. Ces derniers tremblaient en montant docilement sur l'estrade, avant de s'assoir sur le tabouret et de coiffer le Choixpeau. Phineas remarqua que des fois, le choix de l'objet était instantané, alors que d'autres fois, il prenait plus de temps. Concernant Nathanielle Black, le phénomène prit une tournure qui inquiéta même les professeurs. Phineas ne sut pourquoi, mais le Choixpeau mit un temps infini pour rendre son verdict. Il s'était bien passé plus de cinq minutes avant que le miteux chapeau ne crie : " Gryffondor" !

La tablée mentionnée applaudit chaleureusement la nouvelle-venue, mais des murmures inquiets s'étaient tout de même élevés de part et d'autre des tables. Visiblement, une répartition aussi longue n'était pas courant, et les plus vieux élèves devaient spéculer sur ce qui avait tant donné de mal au Choixpeau pour se décider. Mais ce qui était sûr, c'était que Nathanielle Black était devenue une source de curiosité pour tous.

L'énumération des noms des élèves continua. Phineas écoutait d'une oreille distraite à quelle maison chacun était réparti. Pour une raison obscure, il désirait croiser le regard de Black, et luttait pour ne pas le faire. Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle s'imagine qu'il s'intéressait à elle, et il n'avait pas non plus envie d'avoir un lien avec elle. Il était curieux, simplement. Perdu dans ses pensées, il faillit ne pas entendre Flitwick prononcer son propre nom.

Il s'avança vers le tabouret, l'esprit étrangement vide, et s'assit un peu malgré lui. Le Choixpeau fut posé sur sa tête, et il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit une voix s'adresser à lui directement dans son esprit :

\- Oui, oui, je vois, susurra la voix du Choixpeau. Tu es le fils de Severus Rogue. Je connais bien ton père. Je connais bien ta mère aussi. Deux Serpentards. Voyons...

Ses jambes tremblaient malgré lui. Il n'y avait aucune raison d'avoir peur, car avec deux parents à Serpentard, il avait toutes les chances d'y aller aussi.

\- De la volonté, de la loyauté, du courage... énormément de courage. De l'avidité aussi. Une soif de reconnaissance, le désir ardent de gloire et de fierté. Oui. Gryffondor ? Serpentard ?

Phineas retint sa respiration. Le Choixpeau envisageait-il sérieusement de l'envoyer à Gryffondor ? Que dirait sa mère si elle savait cela ? Paniqué, il se mit à prier pour que le Choixpeau renonce à cette idée.

\- Oh... l'idée de devenir un Gryffondor te déplait, ricana le chapeau magique. Tu sais, tu as pourtant d'assez nobles qualités pour devenir un bon Gryffondor. Je suis certain que tu t'épanouirais dans la maison des Courageux.

Mais Phineas n'avait que faire du courage. Il ne pouvait s'imaginer être différent de son père, de sa mère. Et pas question de finir avec Nathanielle Black ! Il ne pourrait pas supporter d'avoir à la côtoyer en dehors des cours.

\- Cela te répugne donc tant ? insista le Choixpeau. C'est dommage, fort dommage. Mais soit. Puisque tu es intelligent, audacieux et que tu es avide de faire tes preuves, de devenir quelqu'un, il ne reste plus qu'un choix.

L'instant d'après, Phineas entendit le Choixpeau hurler : "Serpentard !"

Son corps se détendit enfin, rassuré de finir dans la maison qui fut celle de ses parents. Lorsqu'il retrouverait enfin sa mère, il aurait tant de choses à lui raconter. Ses espoirs, ses peurs, ses doutes, mais finalement, il serait fier de lui parler de ses réussites. Le garçon bondit du tabouret, laissant sa place à l'élève suivant, et tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la table des vert et argent qui l'applaudissaient longuement, il croisa le regard de celle qui devenait fatalement sa grande rivale. Nathanielle Black lui parut déçue, abattue, et l'applaudissait tristement. Cette vision, qui aurait dû le réjouir, lui fit plutôt l'effet d'une douche froide. Une réaction qu'il ne comprenait pas et qu'il chercha à très vite chasser.

\- Félicitation, fit un élève plus âgé que lui au moment où il s'asseyait à sa place.

Le jeune garçon remarqua que l'adolescent qui venait de s'adresser à lui portait l'insigne des Préfets.

\- Cette Répartition est pleine de surprises cette année, enchaina le préfet sur un ton très pompeux. Deux Chapeauflous la même année, c'est du jamais vu.

\- Deux ? Quoi ?

Il ne savait pas de quoi parlait le préfet et le fixa d'un air absolument benêt. Le préfet se mit à rire, quelques autres l'imitèrent.

\- Le mot Chapeauflou désigne un élève qui a mit plus de cinq minutes avant de savoir où être réparti, expliqua le préfet d'un air important. Black a presque mit dix bonnes minutes, et toi, tu as frôlé les sept minutes. Vous avez fait un bon score.

Phineas resta interdit, se demandant si ce genre d'anecdote pouvait lui nuire ou non. Puis, il se rappela qu'il avait la bouche affreusement pâteuse et chercha de l'eau. Mais le banquet n'ayant pas commencé, les carafes demeuraient désastreusement vides. Il lança à son gobelet en or un regard implorant, n'écoutant pas la fin de la Répartition. Où étaient placés les derniers élèves l'indifférait totalement. Il avait hâte de manger, boire, et enfin dormir. Accessoirement, échapper à Black en se réfugiant dans sa salle commune. Savoir qu'il existait un endroit où ce monstre ne pourrait pas le suivre le soulagea au plus haut point.

Lorsque Flitwick disparu en emportant Choixpeau et tabouret, la directrice se leva, provoquant le silence immédiat dans toute la salle. Elle accueillit avec joie les premières années, félicita les anciens pour la réussite de leurs examens, espéra que tous passeraient une nouvelle année studieuse, et énonça les points du règlement qui lui semblaient utiles de rappeler. Le concierge, Rusard, fixait les élèves de son regard mauvais, caressant amoureusement le pelage de son chat, pendant que la directrice parlait du règlement de l'école. La menace de représailles de la part du concierge était claire, et n'avait nullement besoin d'être exposée à voix haute.

Les palabres d'usages terminés, la directrice frappa dans ses mains, et elle leur souhaita un bon appétit. Aussitôt, les mets les plus raffinés et les plus diverses s'étalèrent sous leurs yeux ravis, et les plats passèrent de mains en mains dans l'allégresse générale. Phineas goûta de tout, se régala de tout, et pu enfin s'hydrater. Le jus de citrouille soulagea son gosier mis à mal, et il fut enfin disposé à suivre dignement toutes les conversations qui fusaient de toutes parts. Le préfet espérait que Serpentard parviendrait à gagner la Coupe de Quidditch cette année, et à supplanter son éternelle maison rivale : Gryffondor. A cette mention, Phineas croisa le regard de Selwyn qui lui décocha un sourire carnassier, lui rappelant l'affreuse discussion qu'ils avaient eu dans le train. Un frisson déplaisant lui parcourut l'échine et il se dépêcha de plonger son regard vers le contenu de son assiette.

Après le banquet, il avait tant mangé que son ventre tirait horriblement. Un hoquet grossier menaçait de tout lui faire régurgiter. Il s'était montré trop gourmand, et ce fut avec soulagement qu'il suivit le préfet qui leur montrait le chemin vers la salle commune de Serpentard. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans les profondeurs du château, où la lumière du jour avait peu de chance de réchauffer les murs. Les cachots étaient un endroit aussi fascinant que terrifiant, et Phineas était enchanté de parcourir ses couloirs pour la première fois en étant accompagné. Seul, il aurait été beaucoup moins à l'aise.

Les murs nus semblaient humides et froids, leurs pas se répercutaient en échos contre leurs surfaces lisses, et l'endroit avait des allures de véritable dédale pour toute personne n'y ayant jamais mit les pieds. Affolé à l'idée de se perdre, le jeune garçon essaya de mémoriser le chemin qu'ils avaient prit, en espérant pouvoir retrouver l'itinéraire en sens inverse.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans un couloir d'aspect encore plus sinistre, les murs nus, où la seule lumière provenait des torches. Un silence de mort y régnait, qu'un élève n'osait briser. Le préfet passa devant eux, et se planta devant un pan de mur précis. Rien ne semblait le distinguer d'un autre, pourtant lorsqu'il prononça le mot de passe (" _Lux Tenebrae_ "), les pierres s'écartèrent pour former une ouverture dans le mur. Le préfet invita les première année à entrer. Personne ne se fit prier.

La salle commune des Serpentards était une immense pièce basse de plafond, où les fenêtres donnaient sur les profondeurs du lac, irradiant les lieux d'une lumière verte. L'autre source de lumière étaient des lampes rondes, verdâtres, suspendues à des chaines. Des tapisseries anciennes relatant les exploits d'anciens Serpentards habillaient les murs, tandis que des canapés de cuirs encadraient une cheminée au manteau lourdement décoré de figures et gravures complexes et ouvragées. Le feu qui brulait allègrement dans l'âtre était le seul élément chaleureux de la pièce. Des meubles élégants étaient remplis d'ouvrages anciens et d'objets aussi divers que des crânes (Phineas admira une superbe collection de squelettes d'animaux fantastiques), des peaux de serpents, des fioles (plus d'un se demanda ce qu'elles contenaient) et des boites au contenu douteux.

\- Ne touchez pas celle-ci, fit le préfet sur un ton péremptoire en mettant une de ces boites hors de portée. La poudre qu'elle contient provoque des brûlures assez gaves, qui a rendu folle furieuse l'infirmière l'année dernière.

Phineas se promit de ne pas toucher aux boites et fioles avant d'en connaître exactement le contenu. Par contre, la collection de livres attisait sa curiosité. Il savait déjà comment il allait meubler son temps libre les premières semaines. Quelques-uns de ses camarades s'étaient jetés dans les canapés, mais la plupart des élèves, fatigués et bien repus, se dirigeaient d'un pas lourd en direction des dortoirs. Le préfet indiqua la porte qui menait à celui des garçons, puis celle qui desservait celui des filles.

Les dortoirs offraient une agréable vision de luxe. Bien que toujours nimbée de la coutumière lueur verte qui émanait des profondeurs du lac, la pièce où se trouvait leurs lits jouissait du bruit agréable de l'eau qui bercerait lentement leur sommeil. Les lits à baldaquin étaient tendus de soie verte, et les dessus de lit étaient brodés de fils d'argent. Les malles de Phineas attendaient sagement au pied du lit à côté de la porte, tandis que son chat ne l'avait pas attendu pour s'approprier son coin : il roupillait crapuleusement sur l'oreiller, et observait d'un œil critique le flot d'enfants qui entraient sans discrétion. Le jeune garçon sauta sur son lit, et câlina l'animal. Severus bailla à s'en défaire la mâchoire, puis se repositionna sur la couche, dos offert, ronronnant bruyamment sous les caresses.

Ses nouveaux camarades de chambrée étaient très bruyants et commentaient allègrement cette journée riche en évènements. Les uns se délectaient encore des mets succulents du banquet, critiquant le discours rasoir de la vieille Mcgonagall, tandis que d'autres s'inquiétaient déjà pour leurs futurs cours. Phineas ne se joignit pas à leur conversation. Il était épuisé et rêvait de pouvoir se glisser entre les draps de ce superbe lit pour rejoindre le royaume de Morphée. Ses doigts flattèrent machinalement le menton de Severus, puis le chat attrapa la main et la mordit cruellement, arrachant un cri de douleur mêlé de surprise à son jeune maître.

\- Caractériel, ton chat, s'amusa un de ses voisins de lit. Heureusement, j'ai un hibou que mon père a parfaitement bien dressé. C'est l'avantage d'avoir des parents éleveurs d'animaux magiques.

Un des garçons siffla d'admiration, tandis qu'un autre se mit à le presser de questions. Même Phineas trouva quelque intérêt dans les vantardises puériles de son camarade.

\- Ils élèvent et dressent des hiboux, chouettes, même des fléreurs...

Tout le monde étouffa un cri de ravissement, car les fléreurs étaient des êtres rares et très prisés du Ministère de la magie.

\- Nous avons aussi des botrucs, des boursoufs et la boutique des Weasley ont même signé un contrat avec mes parents pour élever leurs boursouflets. Ce qui n'est guère étonnant puisque leur élevage est réputé pour son sérieux et sa qualité. Prochainement, mes parents risquent de signer également un contrat (oui, oui, encore un) avec le Ministère de la magie pour l'élevage de chiens de chasse albinos, qui sont très utiles contre les licheurs.

Ils buvaient tous ses paroles quand le préfet passa dans leur dortoir pour s'assurer que tout le monde était prêt pour aller au lit. En les voyant encore debout et habillés, il les gronda sévèrement et refusa de partir tant qu'ils n'avaient pas tous enfilé un pyjama, glissé dans leur lit, et tiré les rideaux. Puis, il éteignit lui-même les lumières et s'en alla vers les autres chambres. Même dans le noir le plus complet, le garçon (Laird McFarlane) continuait de parler de l'élevage de ses parents, et des animaux extraordinaires qui avaient déjà bénéficié de leurs soins.

Peu à peu, Phineas se laissa emporter dans le monde des songes, guidé par la voix enjouée de Laird, et il croisa dès lors toutes sortes d'animaux merveilleux, dont il n'était même pas sûr de l'existence réelle de certains. Il entra dans un jardin où botrucs et lutins se chamaillaient sous le regard placide d'un troupeau de licornes. Ces dernières broutaient une herbe multicolore à l'ombre d'un arbre gigantesque aux ramures violacées. Un peu plus loin, un sphinx jouait avec des fléreurs à tenter d'attraper des souris fluorescentes qui cherchaient à s'échapper de leurs griffes.

C'était un monde extraordinaire où peine, colère et déception n'avaient pas leur place. Le fond de l'air était délicieusement doux, et humait un plaisant parfum floral. Impossible de ne pas s'y sentir bien, l'esprit délesté de tous les tracas passés du monde réel. Pendant de longues minutes (à moins que ce fut des heures ? Phineas perdit toute notion du temps), il observa ce spectacle enchanteur, avant d'aller boire à une proche fontaine où folâtraient un groupe d'oiseaux exotiques aux couleurs tapageuses. L'eau était fraiche, pure, et elle étancha facilement la soif du garçon.

Phineas suivit ensuite un sentier de terre bleue qui pénétra dans une forêt aux senteurs sucrées. Il ne sut pourquoi il voulait suivre ce drôle de chemin, pourtant, dans son coeur, il était persuadé que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Il n'avait pas peur de se perdre, ce monde n'était pas fait pour lui nuire. Au contraire, il avait la curieuse impression que cet endroit avait été conçu exprès pour le protéger. Même lorsque la faim commença à se faire sentir, l'endroit lui permettait de se restaurer sans aucune difficulté.

Un buisson sentait bon la barbe à papa, alors que plus loin, une immense fleur dégageait un agréable parfum de vanille. Curieux et de plus en plus affamé, le garçon attrapa un fruit, qui ressemblait vaguement à une pomme, et le goûta. Son goût exquis de caramel le fit fondre de bonheur.

\- Tu vas être en retard, gronda une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna vivement, lâchant le fruit sous le coup de la surprise. Un homme se tenait non loin, le fixant intensément. Il lut dans son regard de l'affection, du regret mais aussi du reproche. Ses traits lui étaient familiers : un teint cireux, un nez crochu, des yeux noirs comme des scarabées tout comme les siens, et une masse de cheveux gras qui encadraient son visage. C'était une version adulte de lui-même, plus grave et éreintée par les épreuves de la vie.

\- P...papa ? bredouilla Phineas.

\- Tu vas être en retard, lui répéta la vision onirique de son père. Réveilles-toi. TOUT DE SUITE !

Réveillé en sursaut par cette injonction paternelle, la première pensée du garçon fut de se demander si son père avait vraiment été aussi autoritaire de son vivant. L'ordre l'avait saisi jusqu'aux tréfonds de son être, au point qu'il tremblait encore un peu lorsqu'il s'extirpa de son lit.

\- Pas trop tôt, lui lança son voisin de lit. On a essayé de te réveiller trois fois déjà, mais tu n'as jamais voulu ouvrir les yeux. On a faillit appeler le préfet.

Attrapant son uniforme, Phineas bougonna généreusement, chamboulé par son rêve mais également vexé d'avoir été prit en défaut par ses camarades de chambrée. Nouant ensuite ses lacets, il songea que c'était bien la première fois qu'il rêvait de son père et se demanda alors si ce rêve pouvait avoir une signification quelconque. Il aurait souhaité en parler à quelqu'un, sa mère qui le comprenait si bien par exemple, ou avec Heather, leur garde du corps, qui l'aurait prit très au sérieux. A la place, il n'avait que la famille Potter avec qui parler, et le garçon ne comptait pas non plus sur les professeurs pour se confier : aucun d'entre eux ne comprendrait son trouble, ni qu'il cherchait des réponses tangibles.

Le rêve sucré avait aiguisé sa faim. Son estomac n'avait cessé de gargouiller bruyamment depuis son réveil, ce qui n'arrangea pas du tout sa mauvaise humeur. Ecrire aux Potter ne l'enchantait pas plus, et s'attendre à leurs nouvelles (mais surtout celles des deux insupportables fils) le rendait amer. Il aurait préféré la présence rassurante de sa mère, les bons conseils de "tante" Heather... mais surtout pas avoir affaire à des inconnus. Passer quelques jours chez les Potter n'en avaient pas fait des amis intimes. Il leur était reconnaissant de l'avoir hébergé, prit soin de lui et protégé, mais il ne parvenait pas à éprouver une grande affection à leur endroit.

Le pas trainant, la mine sombre, le garçon remonta des cachots péniblement. Pour bien faire, il s'était trompé de couloir trois fois avant de trouver les bons escaliers qui lui permettaient d'accéder aux étages supérieurs. Il se fit bousculer par Selwyn au passage, qui ne manqua pas de lui lancer un énième regard appuyé et moqueur, aussitôt imité par ses deux acolytes. Phineas ravala une réplique bien sentie et se contenta de continuer son chemin en évitant de parler et de regarder les autres élèves.

Il fut violemment tiré par le col de son uniforme, manquant de peu de mourir étranglé. Avant même d'entendre sa voix ou de voir son visage, il sut qu'il avait été rattrapé par la folle furieuse de l'école.

\- Je t'ai trouvéééééé ! chantonna-t-elle gaiement.

Oublié les vexations et les déceptions de la veille, Nathanielle Black avait le teint frais, les yeux pétillants de malice, et elle avait à nouveau de l'énergie à revendre. Comme il l'avait craint, la petite furie s'était mise en tête de le coller sans arrêt.

\- Je suis tellement contente, enchaina la jeune fille surexcitée. J'ai eu peur que tu n'ais déjà prit ton petit-déjeuner, ou que je t'ai loupé. Je ne savais pas si tu étais matinal ou non et...

\- Je suis un peu en retard en fait, lui fit remarquer Phineas d'un ton acerbe.

Elle sortit une montre-pendentif de sous son col et observa l'heure.

\- En effet. Raison de plus pour hâter le pas.

Sans lui laisser le temps de la réplique, elle l'enlaça avant de lui coller un baiser sur la joue et de l'agripper fermement pour le tirer vers la Grande Salle. Les joues en feu, le jeune garçon était bien incapable de maîtriser le flot de ses pensées désordonnées. C'était la première fois qu'une fille le bisait, ou montrait une quelconque forme d'affection à son égard. D'ordinaire, elles l'évitaient en gloussant, le fixant avec des yeux dégoutés et railleurs. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment il devait réagir à pareille situation.

La Grande Salle était envahie d'élèves et de hiboux qui apportaient à ces derniers des affaires qu'ils avaient oublié à la maison. Les conversations allaient bon train, et la nourriture était engloutie entre deux rires, trois tirades sur les cours, et l'espoir de rejoindre l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison. Phineas se sentait étourdi par tant de vie et de passion. Son regard croisa accidentellement le groupe de Selwyn, visiblement impossible à éviter, et ce dernier lui sourit machiavéliquement en le voyant en compagnie de Nathanielle Black. Ils n'avaient pas oublié la conversation dans le train, ni l'ordre que Selwyn lui avait donné de surveiller la jeune fille en nouant une amitié factice avec elle. Il s'agissait du prix à payer pour sa propre tranquillité au sein de la maison Serpentard.

\- Oh non ! C'est vrai...

Les lamentations soudaines de Black le tirèrent de son attention dégoutée envers Selwyn et il se demanda ce qu'elle avait encore à se plaindre.

\- On ne peut pas se mélanger entre maisons pendant les repas, ajouta Black avec une mine catastrophée.

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui prit les mains dans les siennes. Elles étaient agréablement douces et tièdes, et pour une raison mystérieuse, quand elle plongea son regard limpide dans le sien, ses joues reprirent feu.

\- Ce n'est qu'une petite complication de rien du tout, pérora-t-elle de sa voix chantante. Nous serons ensemble pour le reste de la journée, c'est le plus important, non ?

Phineas ouvrit la bouche, la referma, la rouvrit. Il ressemblait à un poisson hors de l'eau, incapable d'articuler le moindre mot. Puis, réalisant soudainement toute l'horreur des paroles de sa camarade, la faculté de parler lui revint, plus violente que jamais :

\- Et puis quoi encore ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait croire que je voulais qu'on soit amis ?

\- Mais...

\- J'aime bien avoir la paix, et depuis que je t'ai rencontré, tu ne me causes que des ennuis. C'est non ! Tu comprends Black ? Nous ne serons jamais amis !

Il dégagea ses mains de l'emprise de la jeune fille, puis s'éloigna en la laissant seule avec son chagrin. Du moins le supposait-il car il n'avait même pas prit la peine de se retourner. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle croit qu'il regrettait son emportement ou même ses mots durs. Et puis, chaque fois qu'elle se jetait sur lui, elle provoquait en lui un tourbillon de sentiments étranges, violents, et tout à fait incompréhensibles. Sa logique enfantine lui soufflait qu'il devait faire une espèce d'allergie à la Gryffondor.

Quand il s'assit à sa table, de préférence le plus loin possible d'un certain deuxième année et de sa cour, ses yeux se baladèrent le long de la table des Gryffondors, mais il n'aperçut pas la silhouette agréable de la jeune fille. Prit d'un léger remord, il plongea le nez dans son bol et tenta de ne pas s'imaginer qu'elle s'était probablement enfuie en courant, à cause de lui, pour aller pleurer en cachette. Il réalisa qu'il était peut être le seul être humain qui s'était montré avenant avec elle, et qu'il venait de la chasser avec cruauté.

Mais c'était de sa faute, à elle aussi... elle était si... si... excentrique ! Folle ! Exaspérante ! Collante ! Si différente de lui, aussi. Il mâchonna sa tartine de confiture d'un air dépité, et eut presque envie de pleurer en constatant que sa première journée à Poudlard commençait si mal.


	6. Chapter 6 : Le début des hostilités

**Chapitre 6 : Le début des hostilités**

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait supposé dans la Grande Salle, Nathanielle Black ne s'était pas enfuie, pas plus qu'elle n'était partie pleurer. Elle avait simplement emporté quelques tartines, un fruit et s'était ruée en direction de son premier cours de la journée, que les Gryffondors avaient en commun avec les élèves de Serpentard. Elle avait été la première devant la porte de la classe de métamorphose, et tandis qu'elle croquait goulument dans sa pomme, son regard parcourait à toute vitesse son manuel de métamorphose.

Phineas admira en silence l'assiduité et le sérieux de la jeune fille, mais se sentit terriblement irrité lorsque, après quelques minutes passé près d'elle à la dévisager, elle n'avait pas daigné lever les yeux vers lui, pas plus qu'elle ne lui avait adressé la parole. Elle l'ignorait ostensiblement. Et Phineas le prenait assez mal, mais serra les dents car il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même : c'était lui qui l'avait rejetée juste avant le petit-déjeuner. Seulement voilà, elle était la seule, dans les première année, qu'il connaissait réellement. Même ses propres condisciples de Serpentard n'étaient déjà pas si intimes avec lui.

Le reste de Serpentards et de Gryffondors les rejoignit au compte-goutte, notamment le très bavard Laird Mcfarlane, qui se vantait auprès de deux filles de Serpentard de posséder chez lui le dernier cri en matière de balai et qu'il lui tardait déjà l'année prochaine pour tenter d'entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch de leur maison.

\- Cela fait des années que mon grand frère m'entraine, expliquait-il sur un ton condescendant. Gerald est en cinquième année et cela fait déjà trois ans qu'il joue pour Serpentard. Il est gardien.

\- Oh ! s'exclama Nathanielle qui délaissa enfin son manuel. Tu es Laird Mcfarlane, n'est-ce pas ?

Stoppé dans son élan, Laird dévisagea la jeune Gryffondor avec suspicion. Il se pinça les lèvres, peu certain de la réponse qu'il devait donner, puis opta finalement pour lui parler sans détour :

\- En effet, et toi tu es la fameuse Nathanielle Black.

Elle secoua la tête, ravie que quelqu'un l'ai reconnue. Laird ne partageait pas son enthousiasme, bien au contraire, et afficha un air proprement atterré. Visiblement, que la Gryffondor lui adresse la parole lui posait un sévère problème. Mais la jeune Black fit semblant de ne pas s'en préoccuper (à moins qu'elle ne s'en souciait réellement pas).

\- J'ai entendu parler de ta famille, expliqua-t-elle toute débordante de bonheur. Les élevages Mcfarlane sont très réputés dans toute l'Europe, mais en plus, je crois savoir que le célèbre Kentigern Mcfarlane, batteur de l'équipe d'écosse de Quidditch, est ton oncle.

\- Euh... ouais, oncle Ken, c'est ça, répondit Laird dont le teint tournait rose vif et appréciait peu qu'une fille sortie de nul part en sache autant sur sa famille.

\- Excellent joueur, il mériterait d'être nommé Capitaine, continua Nathanielle en ignorant superbement le mal être de son interlocuteur. J'ai rarement vu un batteur aussi doué, j'espère vraiment qu'il sera bientôt mit davantage en avant...

\- Ouais, c'est gentil, mais bon, c'est comme ça, coupa Laird qui était à présent passé du rose au carmin.

La porte de la classe de métamorphose s'ouvrit alors, et Laird se rua pour entrer, suivit par les deux filles qui ne manquèrent pas de lancer des regards outrés et méprisants à l'adresse de la demoiselle Black. Elle traita ces signes d'hostilité avec indifférence et ramassa ses affaires.

\- Tu l'as vexé, souffla Phineas à son oreille.

\- Et j'imagine que tu sais de quoi tu parles, Rogue...

Sa pique acerbe fut accompagné du regard le plus hautain et railleur qui lui fut servit de toute sa vie, ce qui eut le don de l'agacer autant que de l'humilier. Certes, elle avait bien raison de le remettre à sa place après ce qu'il avait osé lui dire, mais ce n'était pas non plus une raison pour se montrer soudainement aussi mesquine. Surtout qu'il venait de prendre la résolution de faire la paix avec elle. Mais visiblement, elle avait décidé de répliquer en lui faisant la guerre.

Black s'était postée à une table, au milieu de la classe. Une fille de Gryffondor, la peau noire et les cheveux tressés, s'était assise à côté d'elle. Elles semblaient bien s'entendre, et Phineas en conclut qu'elles avaient dû sympathiser la veille au soir, dans leur dortoir. Ce que Phineas n'avait pas su faire avec les autres garçons de son propre dortoir. Décidé à suivre Black dans sa stupide guerre des nerfs, il s'assit juste derrière elle, et se fit aussi bruyant que possible pour qu'elle le remarque.

La fille noire se retournait régulièrement, lui lançant des regards assassins chaque fois qu'elle le trouvait trop agaçant, mais Nathanielle fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu, rien remarqué, comme si Rogue n'était qu'un vulgaire courant d'air. Frustré, il s'assit sans ménagement sur son banc, manquant de peu de se faire bien mal au coccyx (et de la façon la plus stupide), et fixa rageusement la longue chevelure brune de la jeune fille qui tombait avec élégance en cascade dans son dos. Une vision qui l'hypnotisa aussitôt. Un des garçons de son dortoir s'assit à côté de lui, le dérangeant dans sa contemplation bienheureuse et se présenta comme étant Lewis Milton. Lewis était typé asiatique, au tempérament visiblement anticonformiste puisqu'il avait arborait un piercing serpent à son oreille et s'était teint une mèche de sa frange en vert émeraude. L'effet était assez impressionnant, mais heureusement, Lewis montrait de la sympathie à son égard.

\- Entre Serpentards, il faut se serrer les coudes, argua-t-il avec entrain et fierté.

* * *

Le professeur de métamorphose n'était plus Minerva Mcgonagall depuis qu'elle avait hérité de la fonction de directrice de l'école. Elle avait cédé sa place, ainsi que celle de directrice la maison Gryffondor à sa remplaçante, Mrs Goodfellow, une magnifique jeune femme d'une trentaine d'année, visiblement connue pour avoir été une médicomage experte en accidents de métamorphose. D'ailleurs, après sa présentation personnelle, elle enchaina sur la nécessité de respecter les règles et d'adopter une utilisation prudente de la magie.

\- La métamorphose est une matière ardue, qui requiert une grande concentration et une extraordinaire discipline. Le professeur Mcgonagall était très exigeante concernant sa matière, et j'entends continuer sur cette voie-là. Il n'est donc pas question de voir un seul d'entre vous se relâcher.

Phineas eut un haut-le-cœur, remarquant alors qu'elle dardait sur eux un regard rougeoyant, terrifiant, mais qui faisait également son charme. Personne n'eut envie de contrarier une telle femme, pas plus que les élèves n'osaient regarder directement la prunelle rouge de ses yeux. Un silence de mort accueillit donc les menaces de la jeune femme.

Elle se tourna alors vers le tableau, sa robe gris-bleu tournoyant avec élégance dans son sillage, de même que ses longs cheveux blonds qu'elle gardait lâche dans son dos. Derrière lui, Phineas entendit un garçon soupirer, le cœur en émoi. Son regard glissant sur le reste de la classe, il s'aperçut que le professeur était parvenu à séduire bon nombre de ses camarades masculins, et s'était attirée autant l'admiration que la jalousie des filles de la classe. Personnellement, Phineas la détestait.

D'un coup de baguette magique, le professeur fit apparaître de savants schémas dessinés à la craie blanche, avant de reporter son attention sur ses élèves et de leur demander d'ouvrir leur manuel de métamorphose à la page du premier chapitre. S'ensuivit de longues explications sur les bases de la métamorphose, qu'elle ponctuait de démonstrations habiles, d'anecdotes croustillantes sur les accidents les plus souvent rencontrés durant sa carrière, et régulièrement, elle répétait ses conseils de prudence.

\- Nous allons consacrer la deuxième heure de cours à un peu de pratique, annonça-t-elle en sortant des boites d'allumettes. Vous allez tenter de transformer une allumette en aiguille. Je vous préviens, j'attends de votre aiguille qu'elle soit au moins pointue à la fin du cours, sinon vous serez bons pour me remettre un devoir m'expliquant pourquoi vous avez échoué pour le prochain cours.

Les élèves se montrèrent aussi excités que terrifiés, car aucun n'avait envie de la décevoir, pas plus qu'ils ne souhaitaient déjà avoir des devoirs à faire. Heureusement, le voisin de Phineas n'était pas le genre à paniquer, et ce fut avec un parfait sang-froid que Lewis entreprit de réussir son exercice. Phineas l'imita, se concentrant sur son allumette, visualisant la forme de l'aiguille qu'il souhaitait obtenir et se rappela toutes les consignes et explications que Mrs Goodfellow venait de leur faire avaler.

\- Magnifique ! exultait le professeur quelques minutes plus tard en exhibant l'allumette de Phineas.

Mais ce n'était plus une allumette. Fine, luisant d'un éclat argenté, et parfaitement effilée à son extrémité, il s'agissait à présent d'une aiguille... à un détail près.

\- Il manque seulement un trou pour le fil, fit remarquer le professeur. Mais c'est déjà un glorieux début, je suis positivement impressionnée. Dix points pour Serpentard !

Phineas rougit sous le compliment et sous les applaudissements discrets de Lewis. Sa propre allumette n'avait seulement prit qu'une couleur argent, mais il faisait des progrès à chaque essai. Le Serpentard savait que quelques tentatives plus tard, il saurait obtenir une aiguille parfaite.

\- Oh, Miss Black aussi possède d'excellentes disposition à la métamorphose, on dirait.

Mrs Goodfellow leva la main pour montrer l'aiguille de Black, qui était comme celle de Phineas, avec un simili de trou qui n'aurait pas suffit à faire glisser un fil, mais qui était quand même un trou. Elle était plus proche que lui du résultat parfait. Particulièrement fière d'elle, Black se tourna vers le Serpentard et lui lança un regard de défi. Il sentit alors une bouffée d'animosité et de jalousie monter en lui. Hors de question de se faire battre par cette...ce... ce petit monstre !

Mrs Goodfellow attribua également dix points pour Gryffondor en récompense du bon résultat de la métamorphose de Nathanielle Black. Aussitôt, les deux rivaux se remirent en peine, bien décidés à être le premier à obtenir une métamorphose parfaite. Phineas enchainait les tentatives sous le regard amusé de Lewis, tandis que la voisine de Black lui murmurait de vigoureux encouragements. Finalement, quand Mrs Goodfellow repassa à leur niveau, elle ne manqua pas de s'extasier sur le résultat de chacun des deux ennemis. En effet, en plus d'être parvenus à réaliser la métamorphose de manière parfaite, ils s'étaient appliqués à réaliser une véritable œuvre d'orfèvrerie, chacune des aiguilles étant finement décorées. Elle attribua dix points supplémentaires à chaque maison et garda les aiguilles pour les montrer à ses collègues.

\- J'ai rarement vu deux élèves aussi doués, conclut-elle avant de retourner prodiguer ses conseils à ceux qui peinaient encore à obtenir un bon résultat.

Un peu amer de ne pas avoir supplanté Black de la manière espérée, Phineas passa le quart d'heure de cours restant à aider Lewis. Et comme il l'avait supposé, son camarade était parvenu à un bon résultat avant la sonnerie libératrice.

\- Et bien, ça barde entre vous, fit remarquer Lewis sur un ton amusé.

\- Hummff, répondit le garçon Rogue.

\- L'avantage, c'est qu'on va pas s'ennuyer.

* * *

Et Lewis Milton avait parfaitement raison. A chaque fois que les Serpentards avaient des cours en commun avec les Gryffondors, Phineas Rogue et Nathanielle Black se mettaient à proximité et se livraient à une guerre sans pitié. Ils se disputaient les bonnes réponses, s'acharnaient à faire des démonstrations de magie impeccables, s'observaient en chien de faïence, se lançaient en douce des piques cinglantes, le tout sous les regards réjouis et complices de leurs camarades. Nathanielle était devenue la nouvelle coqueluche de sa maison, tandis que les espoirs des Serpentards se portaient sur les indéniables qualités intellectuelles et magiques de Phineas.

La popularité croissante du jeune garçon n'était pas pour plaire à Nero Selwyn et ses amis. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait certainement escompté, Phineas était plus dégourdi, moins solitaire et bien moins vulnérable qu'il n'y paraissait, et le deuxième année avait tôt fait de comprendre que soumettre le garçon à ses désirs se révèlerait plus compliqué qu'espéré. Dans la mesure où dès la première semaine le fils Rogue avait déjà engrangé pas moins de soixante points au profit de sa maison à lui tout seul, les préfets de Serpentard veillaient sur lui comme sur un nouveau-né. Selwyn eut un mal fou à l'approcher et lui rappeler ce qu'il attendait de lui, aussi avait-il envoyé Violetta Travers, qui paraissait plus innocente et agréable, jouer les messagères.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire sur Black, avait-il lâché sur ton particulièrement irrité un jour où Violetta était venue lui parler pendant qu'il mettait au propre ses esquisses des plantes qu'ils avaient déjà étudié en botanique. Elle est incroyablement douée, et casse-pied au possible, fin de l'histoire. Moins je traîne avec elle, mieux je me porte.

Violetta remit en place le magnifique nœud vert pomme qui ornait sa chevelure, l'air de ne pas avoir remarqué le ton désagréable de son cadet, et insista d'une voix guillerette :

\- Ce n'est pas ce que l'on te demande. Nous voulons que tu deviennes justement ami avec elle. Le but est que vous deveniez suffisamment intimes pour obtenir des informations compromettantes sur elle.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il existe quelque chose de suffisamment compromettant pour la faire renvoyer, objecta Phineas. Et ça m'étonnerait que les professeurs n'en sachent pas un minimum sur nous pour savoir si un élève doit ou ne doit pas intégrer l'école. Poudlard est pourvu, par exemple, d'un programme particulier qui permet d'intégrer les enfants loups-garous dans le cursus scolaire tout en veillant à leur sécurité comme à celle des élèves "normaux". Donc, s'il y a quelque chose à savoir de particulier, l'école est forcément déjà au courant.

Violetta tritura une mèche de ses cheveux, parfaitement consciente que les arguments de Phineas étaient pertinents. Un peu gênée, elle se contenta de lui répondre :

\- Peu importe, Fais ce que Nero te dit. Tu n'as pas idée du genre de problèmes qu'il peut causer quand quelqu'un s'oppose à lui. Crois-moi, tu n'as pas les épaules assez larges pour lui résister.

Elle tourna les talons, et Phineas ne la revit plus pendant un certain temps. A la place, il remarqua qu'Elias Jones se trouvait souvent aux mêmes endroits que lui, une coïncidence si troublante qu'il était persuadé que le troisième année avait été envoyé pour l'épier. Une surveillance qui usait la patience du garçon qui tentait régulièrement de lui échapper. Malheureusement, la réputation de petit malin de Jones n'était pas usurpée. Il était très difficile de duper Jones, et lorsqu'il y parvenait, ce dernier lui laissait quelques petits mots dans ses affaires.

Ainsi, un soir, Phineas retrouva épinglé sur son oreiller un bout de parchemin qui disait " _Tu ne peux pas nous échapper_ ". Une menace anonyme, mais son auteur avait été facilement repérable : Au petit déjeuner, le lendemain, les mains d'Elias Jones étaient couvertes de pansements et ce dernier lui jeta un regard assassin lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent. Comme l'avait suspecté Phineas quand il avait tenu le mot en main et qu'il avait remarqué que le parchemin était déchiré, mâchonné et ensanglanté par endroits, Severus s'était montré un gardien opiniâtre et cruel. L'intrus avait chèrement payé sa menace.

Ce jour-là, Phineas retint de son mieux un sourire satisfait et la mésaventure de Jones l'avait mit de si belle humeur qu'il se montra presque agréable avec Nathanielle. Son comportement encourageant lui valut d'être longuement dévisagé par la jeune fille qui avait nourri les pires suspicions à son égard. A tel point que son amie à la peau noire, Maïa Godick, vint le trouver durant la pause de midi et l'assomma de questions :

\- Tu t'es trouvé une copine ? Tu prépares un mauvais coup ? Tu es au courant de quelque chose contre les Gryffondors et ça te fait bien marrer ?

\- Rien, c'est une histoire entre Serpentards, rétorqua Phineas sur un ton léger.

Maïa n'était visiblement pas satisfaite de la réponse, mais comme le Serpentard campait sur ses positions sans changer d'un iota sa version, elle battit en retraite d'un air courroucé.

* * *

Si Phineas eut l'occasion d'exceller dans tous les domaines jusqu'ici, il connut un revers critique pendant la première leçon de vol. Prendre soin d'un balais ne lui paraissait pas particulièrement compliqué, et il pensait maîtriser un minimum le sujet pour comprendre les différences notables qui existaient entre les différents modèles de balais : vitesse de pointe, stabilité, maniabilité, performance des sortilèges, confort en vol...

Un élève de Serdaigle devisait avec ses camarades sur le sujet, arguant que comme son frère ainé était apprenti chez un fabriquant de balais, il en savait plus sur le sujet que la plupart des gens. Bien qu'il fut sujet de moqueries chez les Serpentards, Phineas nota que tout le monde, sans exception, buvait ses paroles dans l'espoir d'en apprendre suffisamment pour éviter de terminer le cours à l'infirmerie.

Madame Bibine, avec ses yeux d'aigle, les mit tout de suite dans l'ambiance : elle menaça directement de les envoyer en retenue si elle en voyait un ne pas suivre strictement ses directives.

\- J'insiste sur le fait, car normalement, si vous suivez mes consignes à la lettre, il n'y a aucune raison pour que la séance se termine en compagnie de l'infirmière. Le premier que je vois se dissiper, ou briser la concentration de ses camarades sera renvoyé du cours avec un petit mot pour son directeur de maison.

Phineas entendit la fille de Serdaigle à côté de lui déglutir bruyamment. Lewis observait Madame Bibine d'un regard perçant et énigmatique, mais depuis leur premier cours ensemble en métamorphose, il avait apprit à apprécier le caractère mystérieux et calculateur de son camarade. Lewis était le genre de personne cérébrale, stratège et observatrice. Le genre de garçon parfait pour espionner les autres, et il avait toujours une analyse pertinente à formuler. Phineas avait sagement apprit à l'écouter et surtout, à estimer son opinion.

Dans la ligne en face de lui, Nathanielle Black avait également le regard tourné vers le professeur de vol. Pour l'occasion, elle avait attaché ses longs cheveux ondulés en chignon, lui donnant un air délicieusement strict qui avait provoqué un léger émoi chez Phineas quand il la vit au petit déjeuner. Un émoi que Lewis n'avait pas manqué de remarquer, mais qu'il avait eu la courtoisie de ne pas relever.

La jeune fille écoutait patiemment, le maintien rigide et digne, mais la lueur flamboyante dans ses yeux trahissait son ardeur à entamer l'aspect pratique de la leçon de vol. Elle se montra terriblement déçue lorsque le premier exercice imposé consistait simplement à invoquer son balai. Elle se posta à côté de son balai, leva un peu brusquement la main, et d'une voix exaspérée, elle lui ordonna :

\- Debout !

Le balai ne se fit pas prier et vint se loger directement dans sa main. Le tenant avec une fermeté impressionnante, elle toisa le professeur en quête des instructions suivantes. Mais Madame Bibine n'était pas disposée à se montrer enthousiaste par la performance de la Gryffondor, pas plus qu'elle ne souhaitait passer à une autre partie de la leçon tant que la plupart des élèves était incapable d'invoquer leur balai.

Phineas imita Nathanielle et invoqua lui aussi son balai une fois sa main tendue. D'un ton sans appel, il prononça son ordre et le balai vint docilement se positionner dans sa main. Le premier essai se révéla également fructueux pour Maïa Godick qui n'avait jamais douté de sa capacité à se faire obéir d'un balai. Comptaient également parmi les heureux élus de la première fois fructueuse Laird Mcfarlane, ainsi que le garçon de Serdaigle dont le frère fabriquait des balais (Nestor Wallace), et deux filles de Poufsouffle, jumelles, Anita et Johanna Van Der Waals, dont le père allemand était, selon la rumeur, un aristocrate désargenté tombé amoureux de la campagne et des femmes écossaises. Anita et Johanna étaient deux demoiselles d'une blondeur surnaturelle, mais leur ressemblance s'arrêtait là. Anita avait les yeux marrons, tandis que Johanna arborait une superbe couleur myosotis. La première était timide et parlait peu, la seconde était entreprenante et savait diriger une conversation. Pourtant, ni l'une ni l'autre ne manquait de caractère et elles avaient toutes les deux hérité de la prestance aristocratique de leur père. Pourquoi Phineas s'intéressait aux jumelles ? Parce que Lewis lui avait fait remarqué que ces deux-là étaient également des élèves douées. Il avait également souligné qu'elles étaient jolies, mais sur ce sujet, Phineas les trouvait pâlottes à côté de Nathanielle Black... avant de se demander pourquoi il comparait deux modèles d'humilité et de dignité à un petit monstre sans-gêne.

La suite du cours se révéla être un véritable cauchemar. Pour la première fois depuis la rentrée, le Serpentard se heurta à ses propres limites. La consigne était pourtant très simple : taper le sol du pied, s'élever à un mètre du sol puis atterrir sans aller plus loin. Nathanielle Black avait réalisé l'exercice avait une facilité enfantine, manifestant à l'atterrissage une espèce d'ennui effronté qui agaça la plupart de ses camarades. Maïa démontra les mêmes facilités, et ce fut sans hésiter que Phineas empoigna son propre balai, le chevaucha, tapa du pied et s'éleva à son tour. Ce fut à ce moment que se produisit quelque chose à laquelle il ne s'était pas du tout attendu : la sensation de vide sous ses pieds le fit paniquer. Sentant certainement ce doute soudain, le balai trembla avant de faire une embardée violente qui le projeta quelques mètres plus loin. La pelouse absorba le choc de la chute, mais l'humiliation de cet échec inattendu et public était plus douloureuse que les coups physiques.

Retenant ses larmes, il se releva bravement, sous les rires de ses camarades. Certains applaudissaient même la performance du balai. Maïa ricanait ostensiblement, ne portant pas le garçon dans son cœur, mais Nathanielle ne riait pas. Elle le couvait d'un regard inquiet et désolé. Lewis non plus ne riait pas. Il était proprement surprit qu'il puisse exister un domaine où le formidable Phineas Rogue ne brillait pas. Son regard dévia ensuite sur son propre balai, et une vive inquiétude le figea.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? le questionna aussitôt Madame Bibine après qu'elle l'eut inspecté.

Penaud, Phineas l'éclaira d'une petite voix :

\- J'ai paniqué de ne plus sentir mes pieds toucher le sol.

Elle le jaugea de son regard de rapace, puis, sans paraître nullement inquiète, annonça la sévère sentence :

\- Hélas, mon garçon, le vol ne semble pas fait pour vous. Tout le monde n'est pas capable de maîtriser l'art du vol. Savoir comment voler est une chose, mais être capable de voler en est une autre. Si vous espériez entrer un jour dans une équipe de Quidditch, faites-en le deuil, ce n'est pas fait pour vous.

Ce fut un peu comme si Madame Bibine venait de lui faire avaler un gros caillou qui se coinça immédiatement dans sa gorge et qui descendait aussi difficilement que douloureusement. Abattu, il regagna sa place et murmura à l'oreille de son ami Lewis tout ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Lewis secoua la tête d'un air désolé, et le conjura d'essayer encore, Madame Bibine pouvant se tromper dans son jugement.

Les essais qui suivirent n'amenèrent qu'un léger mieux. S'il pouvait voler timidement à quelques mètres du sol, son balai ne cessait de trembler et menaçait de le désarçonner au moindre signe de faiblesse. L'exercice ne fut qu'une longue suite de figures de rodéo, de chutes, et de moqueries à peine masquées. Madame Bibine avait beau rappeler tout le monde à l'ordre, une bonne moitié des élèves se réjouissaient de constater que le petit prodige de Serpentard n'était pas aussi doué dans toutes les matières qu'il semblait le croire. Enivrés par le fait qu'ils pouvaient se montrer meilleurs que lui dans au moins un domaine, quelques élèves s'amusèrent à venir le frôler lorsqu'il avait la témérité de se montrer plus habile dans sa tentative. Un petit jeu très vite sanctionné par le professeur et les fautifs apprirent à leurs dépends que Madame Bibine était capable de se montrer très généreuse quand il s'agissait d'ôter des points.

Le cours se termina plus calmement, mais Phineas était fourbu, égratigné de partout, le corps douloureux, et s'apercevant que certaines parties de son corps arboraient des ecchymoses impressionnantes. Heureusement, il s'agissait du dernier cours de la journée, et il avait désormais tout le week end pour s'en remettre. L'idée d'aller se réfugier dans le recoin de Poudlard le plus reculé lui parut très séduisante, surtout à chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard goguenard d'un camarade. Bientôt, la nouvelle de ses exploits ferait le tour de l'école, et sa mésaventure lui reviendrait à la figure avec la force d'un boomerang en plein vol.

A la suggestion de Lewis, Phineas se dirigea à l'infirmerie pour soigner la multitude de bobos qu'il avait récolté, mais lorsqu'il vit le comité d'accueil, à la tête de laquelle se trouvait Nero Selwyn qui singeait les chutes du première année devant un large groupe d'étudiants hilares, le garçon fit promptement demi-tour. Ou l'aurait fait, s'il n'était rentré dans une espèce de mur qui le propulsa sans ménagement par terre.

\- Mais quelle drôle d'habitude que de me rentrer dedans et de tomber !

Phineas se releva péniblement, avec la sensation cuisante qu'il en avait assez de chuter sans arrêt et qu'il ne devait pas être bien compliqué de le malmener physiquement. Pourtant, la pique agacée de Nathanielle Black (encore elle !) lui mit du baume au cœur. Au moins n'avait-elle pas engagé la conversation directement sur sa performance misérable en cours de vol.

Elle lui lança un regard plein de pitié. Pas de celle, désolante, qui faisait passer des gens pour des sous-êtres, mais une pitié profonde, qui trahissait plutôt la peine de voir un être chérit ne pas arriver à ses fins et se ramasser encore et encore. Phineas eut envie de fondre en larme dans ses bras, mais sa fierté le retenait. Ils étaient rivaux, et de toute manière, il lui avait balancé à la figure qu'il ne voulait pas être son ami.

Comme pressentant le dilemme qui sévissait en lui, Nathanielle fouilla sa poche et en sortit un petit pot en porcelaine blanche et le lui glissa dans la main :

\- C'est pour tes blessures, lui expliqua-t-elle sur un ton plus résolu. C'est une pâte très efficace contre les bleus, antidouleur en plus, en 48 heures il n'y paraitra plus rien.

Avant de lui laisser le temps de la remercier, elle l'enlaça avec une incroyable douceur et déposa un baiser sur la joue. Le temps de réaliser la chose, elle avait disparu de son champ de vision.

* * *

\- Personne n'est parfait, énonça sagement Lewis.

Phineas s'était précipité dans le dortoir, renonçant à son idée de se faire soigner à l'infirmerie. Comme ce gros lourdaud de Selwyn l'y attendait avec tout un groupe de détracteurs, le garçon avait la certitude de ne pas le croiser dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Lewis l'avait attendu, étendu sur son lit, feuilletant un livre sur le Quidditch.

Phineas lui avait tout dit, le groupe devant les portes de l'infirmerie, Selwyn trop heureux de trouver une occasion de l'attaquer en traitre, ce qu'il attendait exactement de lui, ainsi que le don salvateur de Black. La mixture peu engageante que lui tartinait Lewis dans son dos faisait immédiatement effet et le débarrassait du chagrin d'avoir à supporter la douleur pendant tout un week end.

\- Ils vendent cette horreur chez Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux, fit remarquer Lewis en inspectant la pâte répugnante d'un air critique. Ta chérie fréquente les boutiques de farces et attrapes.

\- Ce n'est pas ma chérie, rétorqua Phineas d'un ton légèrement outré.

Il avait volontairement occulté la partie où la jeune fille s'était montrée très démonstrative avec lui. Il avait déjà été pas mal ridiculisé aujourd'hui pour ne pas fournir d'armes supplémentaires à ses ennemis. Toutefois, le souvenir de cet évènement provoquait à chaque fois en lui une agréable sensation de chaleur.

\- En tout cas, bravo pour ta performance, félicita chaleureusement Phineas qui s'extirpait difficilement de son précieux souvenir. Je ne te savais pas aussi doué pour le vol.

\- Moi non plus, admit Lewis qui esquissa enfin un de ses rares sourires sincères et innocents. C'est très grisant, je ne m'y attendais pas.

\- Moi, je trouve ça horrible, fit son ami en grimaçant.

De son propre aveu, Lewis n'avait jamais touché à un balai. Son père étant mort quand il était très jeune à la suite d'une mauvaise chute d'un balai, sa mère avait refusé de lui offrir ne serait-ce que la version jouet de l'objet magique. La simple mention des mots "vol", "Quidditch" et "balai" lui donnait des allergies. Lewis en riait de bon cœur, comme une bonne blague, mais le ton de sa voix laissait trahir quelques regrets. Phineas devinait que son ami ne pourrait jamais se vanter de ses brillantes performances dans ce cours à sa mère, de peur de se retrouver le matin suivant avec une Beuglante entre les mains.

Laird Mcfarlane entra en trombe et sauta sur le lit de Phineas. Severus, qui dormait paisiblement sur l'oreiller, fit un bond comique, et cracha copieusement sur l'indélicat lorsqu'il fut à nouveau sur ses quatre pattes. Laird ignora l'animal (quoique...) et s'adressa aux deux garçons :

\- Mon pauvre vieux, quel dommage que tu ne sois pas aussi doué sur un balai que pour le reste. J'étais persuadé pourtant que tu serais brillant. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, avec Mary, on t'a déjà pas mal vengé.

Laird lui fit un clin d'œil entendu, et Phineas se demanda ce qu'avait bien pu faire Laird et Mary (mais qui était Mary au juste ?) qui les avait autant réjouis. Lewis, imperturbable et visiblement très au courant de tout ce qui se passait à Poudlard, le mit au parfum :

\- Pendant que tu tentais d'aller à l'infirmerie, Laird et Mary -c'est une des filles de première année de Serpentard, tu sais celle qui se coiffe avec cette ridicule barrette en forme de cœur-, et bien ils se sont entendus pour lancer le maléfice du saucisson sur tout élève qui se moquait ouvertement de toi. Il semblerait que ces deux là se soient montrés rudement efficaces. J'ai croisé un nombre intéressant de Gryffondors et de Poufsouffles figés dans une attitude parfaitement grotesque. Même cette peste de Maïa n'y a pas échappé.

L'image de la gryffondor au regard assassin statufiée dans une pose absurde, ravalant sa fierté bien malgré elle, ravit Phineas. Il tenta d'imaginer également la tête de Black quand elle retrouverait sa copine dans cette hilarante situation. Il était certain que Maïa Godick aurait soif de vengeance, aussi prévint-il Laird :

\- Sympa, mais elle va t'en vouloir. Fais gaffe à tes arrières.

\- T'inquiètes pas, Mary gère comme une reine, rétorqua l'intéressé avec un sourire entendu.

\- Mary est devenue ta nouvelle chérie, le tança gentiment Phineas.

\- Tout à fait, elle est folle de moi, affirma Laird en bombant le torse. Pas la plus jolie fille, mais elle a des avantages remarquables. Notamment beaucoup de suites dans les idées. Comme elle a l'air un peu quelconque, personne ne se méfie d'elle, mais crois-moi, c'est un sacré bout de femme. Je me donne trois-quatre ans pour lui plaire et j'enchaine directement sur une demande en mariage.

\- Tu ne perds pas de temps, remarqua Lewis avec un rictus amusé.

\- Pourquoi je m'embêterai à repousser ce qui me semble inéluctable ? Mary et moi, nous nous entendons à merveille. Je n'ai jamais été aussi à l'aise avec une fille avant elle. C'est bien la preuve que c'est celle qui est faite pour moi.

Lewis lança un regard lourd de sous-entendus à Phineas, et ce dernier réprima de justesse un rire. Laird haussa les épaules, ne s'attendant pas à ce que ses arguments soient compris et se leva, les salua, et sortit.

\- Mary Simpson, crut bon d'ajouter Lewis en appliquant la dernière couche de pâte répugnante sur la hanche de son ami.

Mais la précision lui parut bien inutile. Mary, à la barrette à cœur, était l'une des filles avec qui Laird discutait quand Nathanielle Black lui avait sauté dessus pour lui parler de sa famille. Mary qui n'avait pas du tout aimé que cette dernière s'adresse aussi familièrement à son amoureux, Mary qui avait chuchoté à son amie, pendant un des cours de sortilèges, qu'elle allait compulser tous les livres sur le sujet jusqu'à trouver le plus horrible sort à lui lancer. A la fin de leur discussion, elles avaient arrêté leur choix sur le sortilège de furoncle. Visiblement, la beauté du petit monstre Black les offensait.

Parce que Black n'était pas toujours facile à vivre... non. Parce que la petite Terreur Black était une véritable plaie, il s'était abstenu de la prévenir du danger qui planait sur elle. Mais la pâte guérisseuse qu'elle lui avait fourni généreusement avait changé la donne.

" _Je vois de la loyauté_ " chantait soudainement la voix fantomatique du Choixpeau.

Phineas se rhabilla sans mot dire, mais il luttait contre cette voix qui lui rappelait cette qualité qu'il pensait qu'elle pouvait le mener à sa perte. Pourtant, la loyauté était une valeur que sa mère avait toujours mise en avant, comme un trésor qu'il fallait savoir cultiver.

" _Ton père était le plus loyal des hommes"._ La voix de sa mère lui fit l'effet d'un sermon blessant. Mais qu'y pouvait-il si Gryffondors et Serpentards menaient entre eux une lutte acharnée ?

Caressant machinalement Severus sous le menton, il repensa à tout ce qu'il avait vécu entre ces murs. Finalement, entre Selwyn et ses amis, Mary Simpson et l'autre fille de Serpentard, Nathanielle Black commençait à cumuler les ennemis. Le rapport de force était très injuste, et il doutait de Maïa eut le bon sens nécessaire pour comprendre le pétrin dans lequel son amie s'était fourrée. Certainement pas assez de jugeote également pour concevoir qu'un Serpentard s'inquiète d'une camarade qui n'était pas de sa maison.

Mais Phineas n'avait pas non plus envie de trahir ses propres camarades. Autant il se moquait bien de Selwyn et consorts, mais ses camarades de classe, c'était une autre histoire. Encore une fois tiraillé par un dilemme, il fut sorti de sa réflexion par la morsure de Severus. Il s'apprêtait à le disputer vertement quand il remarqua un morceau de parchemin et une plume sous la patte du chat noir. Le regard du félin brillait d'une lueur d'intelligence presque humaine qui terrifia le garçon. Parfois, il imaginait que Severus n'était pas un chat ordinaire. Parfois, il se demandait si l'animal n'était pas un animagus.

Mais quoique le chat pouvait être, Phineas et lui se comprenaient d'un regard. Et en cet instant, l'animal lui suggérait d'envoyer une lettre anonyme. Prévenir, sans pour autant se trahir. Fébrilement, le garçon écrivit en lettres capitales "MEFIES-TOI DE MARY SIMPSON ET DE SA COPINE". Il s'apprêtait à cacheter le mot quand il se ravisa. Une inspiration soudaine lui fit rajouter une ligne supplémentaire : "ELOIGNES-TOI AUSSI DE PHINEAS ROGUE. IL T'ESPIONNE POUR LE COMPTE DE SELWYN ET DE SES AMIS. LEURS INTENTIONS SONT MAUVAISES."

Bien que cela brisait ses chances de se rapprocher de Nathanielle Black, il espérait que la mise en garde la préserverait du malheur. Il emprunta le hibou de Lewis, et envoya le mot en priant pour que Black ai l'intelligence de prendre au sérieux la missive, et d'instaurer les mesures appropriées, quitte à ce qu'elle le repousse définitivement.

Mais si les liens qui existaient entre eux étaient irrémédiablement brisés, il la sauvait. Selwyn ne pourrait l'atteindre à travers lui, Selwyn devrait trouver un autre moyen à employer pour lui nuire, mais Phineas était bien résolu à contrecarrer comme il pouvait les plans de son ennemi.

" _Trop gentil, trop loyal_ " se dit-il avec amertume en suivant des yeux l'oiseau messager qui s'éloignait dans l'obscurité.


	7. Chapter 7 : Courrier et gants

**Chapitre 7 : Courrier et gants**

Ce premier week end après la rentrée n'était clairement pas à la hauteur des attentes des élèves de l'école de magie Poudlard. S'ils avaient espéré pouvoir profiter du beau temps qui avait sévi durant toute leur première semaine de cours, à une période de l'année où ils n'étaient pas encore surchargés de devoirs et de révisions, ils avaient tous dramatiquement déchanté en jetant un coup d'œil derrière les vitres. Exception faite, bien entendu, des Serpentards qui devaient remonter des cachots pour se confronter à la dure réalité : il pleuvait des torrents d'eau, et les intempéries avaient fait chuter drastiquement la température ambiante. Les élèves se seraient crus plutôt en hiver qu'en fin d'été.

Lewis avait sorti sa superbe écharpe aux couleurs de son équipe de Quidditch préférée, frottant énergiquement ses mains entre elles pendant que leur groupe filait d'un pas rapide en direction de la partie du château où se trouvait la Grande Salle. Lui et Phineas Rogue étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre, suivant à la trace leur préfet préféré, Norman Grey, qui leur avait généreusement proposé de profiter de son sortilège Repousse-pluie pour traverser la cour sans être trop trempés.

Phineas ne portait rien de très chaud, hormis sa cape d'extérieur, puisque la tristesse qui empoignait son cœur le rendait sourd aux protestations de son corps. Ses mains étaient gelées, il sentait à peine ses doigts, et son nez avait ridiculement rougit. Lewis avait eu beau le gronder, le jeune garçon n'en avait fait qu'à son idée.

La Grande Salle était heureusement un havre de réconfort. Les feux allumés dans l'âtre de ses immenses cheminées offraient une chaleur bienvenue, tandis que les tables surchargées de nourritures promettaient un petit déjeuner copieux et savoureux. Les élèves se tenaient serrés les uns contre les autres, et leur sujet de conversation favorite ce matin était le temps qu'il faisait. Tout le monde était d'avis que la météo mettait un sacré coup au moral. Ceux qui devaient passer leurs BUSE ou ASPIC en fin d'année lançaient au plafond magique, qui reflétait le temps dehors, des regards pleins de reproches. C'était leur dernier week end de tranquillité, malgré la quantité de travail qui leur avait déjà été donné par les professeurs.

Sans jeter le moindre regard à la table de sa propre maison, Phineas s'assit lourdement, le moral en berne. Lewis en ignorait la raison, mais il tenta malgré tout de le dérider. Tout le long de leur repas, il n'avait cessé de raconter les anecdotes qu'il avait entendu depuis le début de la reprise des cours. Malheureusement, son ami n'écoutait que d'une oreille. Son regard s'était perdu en direction de la table des Gryffondors où Nathanielle Black était en grande conversation avec Maïa et deux autres filles. Elle riait. Beaucoup. Avait-elle reçu son message anonyme ? Faisait-elle semblant, ce matin, riant de bon cœur, de vivre normalement ? Soupçonnait-elle les dangers qui la guettaient réellement ?

\- Courrier, annonça Lewis en le secouant un peu.

Phineas leva la tête, observant le nuage des oiseaux qui descendaient en direction des tables, spectacle dont il avait maintenant l'habitude. Il eut cependant un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il reconnu la chouette de Harry Potter se poser élégamment devant son bol, déposant une lettre bien épaisse sur sa main. Elle se servi dans le verre du garçon, n'attendit pas de sa part une caresse affectueuse ou des remerciements verbaux, et s'envola une fois qu'elle se fut restaurée.

\- Attends, lâcha Lewis dont les yeux venaient de s'écarquiller. L'expéditeur est Harry Potter ?

\- Oui, répondit machinalement Phineas.

Lewis siffla d'admiration, très impressionné. D'abord surprit par le comportement de son ami, Phineas se rappela qu'il n'avait jamais dit à personne qu'il connaissait plutôt bien les Potter. Or, Harry Potter était une légende dans le monde de la sorcellerie.

\- J'ai eu le plaisir de passer quelques semaines chez eux, en vacances cet été, ajouta-t-il sobrement les joues légèrement roses.

Plaisir était un grand mot, mais il se serait montré ingrat de ne pas formuler la chose avec autant de courtoisie. Il avait conscience qu'un grand nombre d'enfants, dans cette salle, aurait donné n'importe quoi pour passer ne serait-ce que quelques heures avec une pareille sommité et sa famille. Même Ginny Potter jouissait d'une notoriété bien à elle en raison de son talent au Quidditch et de ses articles sportifs énergiques qui paraissaient régulièrement dans les journaux et les magazines.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais de telles fréquentations, insista Lewis qui tartinait distraitement sa tranche de brioche. Quel cachotier !

\- Oh, je ne connais les Potter que depuis cet été, tempéra Phineas. Et suite à un curieux concours de circonstances. Si tu veux savoir, c'est aussi cet été que j'ai croisé Princesse Calamité.

Son regard fusa directement vers Nathanielle qui écoutait à présent les discussions d'un groupe de Gryffondors de quatrième année. Il ne savait pas de quoi ils pouvaient bien parler, mais cela semblait particulièrement intéressant. Lewis avait suivi son regard, et après quelques minutes de silence à étudier Black, il donna son avis :

\- Franchement, évites de tomber amoureux d'elle. Elle est très jolie, là dessus tu as un goût très sûr.

Le regard de son ami se mit à pétiller d'intérêt et de malice, qui fut bientôt remplacé par une pointe d'inquiétude et de sérieux.

\- Mais Black a une réputation terrible de fille à problèmes. Elle possède un talent surnaturel pour s'attirer les ennuis. Dans le train, j'ai entendu un élève de sixième ou septième année affirmer qu'un jour, son père, qui travaille au Ministère de la magie au Département des Accidents et Catastrophes Magiques, a été envoyé en urgence chez la tutrice de Black pour une affaire délicate. Bien que tenu à la discrétion, il a tout de même affirmé à ses proches qu'il s'était produit dans le voisinage de la vieille dame un incident provoqué par Black. Une journaliste a affirmé dans la gazette que trois jeunes moldus entre 9 et 14 ans se sont retrouvés à Ste Mangouste pour soigner des blessures causés par la magie, et que leur état de santé physique était aussi préoccupant que leur état psychologique. Soit disant que Black a eu un "léger" accident de magie. Elle avait cinq ou six ans alors.

\- A cet âge, les jeunes sorciers sont encore incapables de maîtriser leurs pouvoirs, argua Phineas.

\- Oui, d'accord, concéda Lewis. Mais le père de l'élève qui nous a raconté ça affirmait qu'il était possible qu'elle ai, au contraire, sciemment attaqué ces jeunes moldus. Le calme qu'elle avait manifesté pendant l'enquête du Ministère l'avait effrayé.

En silence, Phineas médita ses paroles. Il était un fait que Nathanielle Black manifestait régulièrement un manque d'empathie envers les autres, provoquant souvent des moments de gêne qu'elle ignorait superbement. Si Phineas avait d'abord placé cette indifférence sur le compte de l'inconscience de la jeune fille, il se demandait tout à coup, à la lumière d'une telle anecdote, si elle n'occultait pas délibérément les sentiments des autres. De plus, la question de son statut de Chapeauflou lui revenait à l'esprit : Vers quelle maison exactement le Choixpeau avait-il hésité à l'envoyer ? Mais il comprit mieux la méfiance naturelle des autres élèves à son égard. Bien que très agréable à regarder et débordante de vie, la jeune Gryffondor possédait une part d'ombre qui terrifiait toute personne qui la connaissait de réputation. Pas étonnant que la tutrice de Black n'appréciait pas autant qu'elle le devrait sa protégée.

\- Oh, Lewis ?

Lewis se tourna vers Phineas, un regard plein de charme et de mystère s'affichait sur son jeune visage. Un regard, n'en doutait pas Phineas, qui ferait tourner bien des têtes féminines dans quelques années, mais qui avait le don de l'agacer. Lewis le savait très bien et faisait exprès de le lui servir pour le seul plaisir de l'embêter.

\- Oui cher ami ?

\- Sois gentil, ôtes-toi cette stupide idée selon laquelle j'aurais des sentiments pour cette idiote de Black. Si tu venais à persévérer dans cette voie, je serais obligé de te jeter un sort.

Il avait proféré cette menace avec calme et une pointe de sympathie. Lewis lui sourit de bon cœur.

\- Tout le monde le pense pourtant.

Phineas lui lança un regard flamboyant et appuyé, un petit rictus railleur sur le coin des lèvres.

\- Mais Lewis, rassures-moi, tu n'es quand même pas tout le monde ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non, répondit son ami sur un ton faussement outré. Je suis au dessus du commun des mortels, tu le sais très bien. C'est choquant que tu puisses en douter.

Ils se toisèrent un court moment, avant d'éclater de rire. Ce genre de plaisanteries leur venait tout naturellement, et les Gryffondors appelaient cela " _l'humour à la Serpentard_ ", soit disant d'une stupidité navrante, mais dont ils ne percevaient guère la subtile autodérision qui se cachait derrière. De toute manière, un Gryffondor ne pourrait jamais comprendre un Serpentard.

* * *

" _Cher Phiphi_ ".

C'était l'écriture en pattes de mouche de James qui dominait la première partie de la lettre. La familiarité avec laquelle il l'avait gratifié de ce surnom ridicule manqua de l'étrangler d'indignation.

" _Avant toute chose, sache qu'Albus et moi sommes très en colère. Tu avais promis de nous écrire souvent quand tu serais à Poudlard, et au final, après une semaine, nous attendons toujours des nouvelles de toi."_

En vérité, ce paragraphe plein de reproches était truffé de fautes, et déchiffrer en parallèle l'écriture hasardeuse du petit garçon fit sévèrement froncer les sourcils de Phineas. Qui plus est, il prenait très mal le fait de se faire sermonner par deux gosses salement pourris gâtés. Heureusement, la suite du courrier lui apporta davantage de satisfaction.

" _Maman nous a disputé à ce sujet, car elle en avait assez de nous entendre nous plaindre de ton manque de considération à notre égard. Elle a dit que tu avais certainement eu beaucoup à faire pendant ta première semaine d'école et que tu n'avais probablement pas eu tout le temps souhaité pour nous écrire._ "

Brave femme. Phineas espérait qu'elle les avait bien puni.

" _Nous espérons, tout comme papa et maman, que tu auras le temps ce week end de nous envoyer de tes nouvelles. Ils s'inquiètent beaucoup pour toi, ils espèrent que tu te plais à Poudlard et que tu es en parfaite sécurité."_

Ensuite, James avait écrit quelques mots illisibles qu'il avait aussitôt raturé de manière rageuse. De l'encre avait même bavé sur le parchemin. Il enchaina derrière sur les activités de la famille durant toute la semaine écoulée, d'un intérêt très limité, que Phineas parcourut rapidement et distraitement avant de reprendre sur un paragraphe plaisant :

" _Voilà pour nous. Comme tu le constates, nous allons bien. Mais tu nous manques. Albus voudrait bien des nouvelles de Severus également. Je ne vois pas pourquoi mais je fais passer son message_."

Le brave chat avait tout particulièrement martyrisé le jeune James, le faisant pleurer à chaque coup de griffes, ce qui se produisait une à deux fois par jour. De même, le félin affectionnait détruire les jouets de James, ayant déjà réduit à l'état d'immonde détritus deux souaffles-jouets de James, ainsi qu'un nombre honorable de peluches que James laissait trainer par terre dans sa chambre. Après la perte de Monsieur Tobby (un chien hideux offert par une des trop nombreuses tantes du sale mioche), l'ainé des fils Potter s'était convaincu de l'utilité d'obéir aux injonctions de sa mère concernant la propreté de sa chambre. Etrangement (Phineas eut un rictus méprisant et ravi), le chat Severus avait inculqué une certaine discipline chez James et Albus concernant la nécessité d'avoir toujours ses affaires soigneusement rangées. Albus avait eut la mauvaise surprise d'enfiler un polo couvert des poils du chat, polo qui avait trainé au pied de son lit pendant deux jours. Pareil pour le goûter qu'il avait laissé trainer une heure durant sur sa table de chevet et qui avait été retrouvé par terre, à moitié dévoré par un chat gourmet. Ginny avait jeté le reste du goûter pour des questions d'hygiène, et avait refusé de le remplacer, estimant que c'était à Albus de faire attention.

Entre autres facéties du chat, Severus avait une fois vomi dans les chaussons de James (le scandale que le garçon avait fait ce matin là restait délicieusement mémorable), caché dans un arbre des chaussettes du garçon, et uriné un nombre conséquent de fois sur les meubles des chambres des garçons. Seule la menace de faire castrer l'animal avait convaincu ce dernier de se calmer sur l'abus de marquer son territoire.

Malgré les défauts du chat, Albus adorait jouer avec. Pas James. Et chose étrange, la petite Lily était très souvent épargnée par les lubies du félin.

Assis en tailleur sur son lit, Phineas lisait la lettre à voix haute, autant pour lui, que pour l'animal qui écoutait en ronronnant sous les caresses affectueuses de son maître. L'animal paraissait flatté de l'attention dont il faisait l'objet, et se délectait du mépris de James à son encontre.

\- Tu as laissé une forte impression, dis-moi, ricanait le garçon à l'adresse de Phineas.

Le chat lui lança un regard rempli de fierté, parfaitement conscient d'être à ce moment précis le centre de l'attention.

La seconde partie de la lettre était écrite de la main de Harry Potter. Elle était bien plus intéressante car il lui parlait du déroulement de son enquête sur l'enlèvement de sa mère, et lui donnait des nouvelles de "tante Heather".

" _Phineas,_

 _nous tenions à te féliciter pour ta Répartition. Nous n'avons pas été étonné de te voir aller à Serpentard, et nous espérons que cette maison te convient bien. Le professeur Mcgonagall a la bonté de nous envoyer régulièrement de tes nouvelles. Même si elle n'en donne pas l'impression, elle te surveille et veille personnellement à ton bien-être. Une autre personne nous donne de tes nouvelles, et souhaite d'ailleurs faire plus amplement ta connaissance. D'après lui, un garçon du nom de Nero Selwyn te cherche des ennuis. J'ai entendu parler de sa famille, pas en bien, et nous ne pouvons que te conseiller de faire très attention chaque fois que tu es obligé de l'approcher. S'il te cause trop d'ennuis, n'hésites pas à nous écrire tout comme à aller voir un professeur._

 _J'ai entendu dire qu'une jeune fille du nom de Nathanielle Black t'avait approché. Je suis surpris. J'ignorai son existence jusqu'ici. Pourtant je pensais bien connaître la famille Black, car mon parrain était l'un d'eux et m'avait montré l'arbre généalogique de sa famille. J'ai été vérifier, mais le nom de la jeune fille n'apparait pas. En même temps, il a à présent tellement de noms qui ont été effacés de l'arbre, que je ne serais pas étonné qu'elle appartienne à une branche de la famille qui a été renié. Toutefois, par acquis de conscience, j'ai été questionner les membres survivants de la famille, et chacun s'est montré surprit d'apprendre l'existence de cette parente. Ils sont actuellement en train de se renseigner sur la question. Je pourrai peut être t'en apprendre plus dans quelques temps._

 _En attendant, limites tes interactions avec elle._ "

En voilà, une curieuse histoire ! Décidément, même au sein des Black, Nathanielle posait un sérieux problème. Le mystère qui entourait cette fille s'épaississait. Mais comment se faisait-il que Selwyn connaissait déjà l'existence et la réputation de la jeune fille, si la propre famille de cette dernière ignorait tout d'elle ? Quelque chose échappait à la logique. D'ailleurs, un certain nombre de gens, la connaissait bien avant même sa montée dans le train. Pourquoi les Black prétendaient-ils ne pas la connaître ? Et si c'était réellement le cas, par quel moyen cette enfant avait pu passer inaperçue au regard de sa propre famille ? Sa tutrice avait peut être la réponse à cette énigme. Mais force était de constater que les anomalies s'accumulaient autour de Nathanielle Black, et le Serpentard ne doutait plus que la peu flatteuse réputation de la jeune fille était quelque part justifiée. Mais que savait exactement Selwyn ? Et pourquoi tenait-il à la faire renvoyer ? Quelle était l'origine de sa haine envers elle et se connaissaient-ils d'avant ?

Phineas soupira. Il ne pouvait questionner ni l'un ni l'autre, car il savait qu'aucun des deux ne lui fournirait de réponse. Pas de leur plein gré en tout cas. Il ne plaça pas non plus de grand espoir dans Harry Potter. Lui-même pataugeait dans la mélasse.

" _Tu seras heureux d'apprendre que Heather Greenwood est désormais hors de danger. Elle ne s'est pas encore réveillée, mais les guérisseurs sont désormais très optimistes sur son rétablissement. Ta protectrice est rudement solide, j'espère pouvoir t'annoncer prochainement son réveil."_

Phineas l'espérait aussi. La nouvelle l'avait profondément réjouit, car il considérait cette femme comme un membre de sa famille malgré l'absence de lien du sang. Elle protégeait sa mère depuis qu'elle était enceinte de lui, et avait activement participé à son éducation ensuite. Aussi l'appelait-il affectueusement " _tante_ ".

" _L'enquête sur l'enlèvement de ta mère avance également. Même si nous n'avons pas pu déterminer à quel genre de groupe vos agresseurs appartiennent, nous connaissons maintenant leurs revendications. Il semblerait qu'ils cherchent à mettre en place un nouvel ordre politique dans le monde de la magie, récupérant et arrangeant certains préceptes de Grindelwald et de Lord Voldemort. Ils se prétendent être les successeurs du mouvement que ces deux mages noirs ont inité, et s'ils ne se sont pas encore fait connaître officiellement, c'est dans un pur soucis de discrétion. Leur but actuellement est de trouver ce qu'ils appellent les "Héritiers des Ténèbres". Nous ne savons pas ce qu'ils entendent par là, mais tant qu'ils n'ont pas trouvé ceux qu'ils cherchent, leurs actions doivent rester secrets._

 _Ces renseignements nous ont été fourni par des enquêteurs de la communauté magique internationale, puisque ce groupe anonyme sévit de plus en plus souvent et un peu partout en Europe. Mais le Ministre est assez furieux qu'ils n'aient pas souhaité nous en informer plus tôt et qu'il ai fallut l'enlèvement de ta mère pour qu'ils daignent nous éclairer._

 _Pourquoi s'en prendre à ta mère et à toi ? Visiblement, vos noms étaient sur une liste que les enquêteurs en question viennent de trouver. Ils ont réussi à capturer l'un des membres du groupe en Espagne, mais l'homme en question reste hermétique à nos questions. Notre priorité reste de retrouver ta mère, mais nous devons également protéger toutes les familles dont le nom se trouve sur cette liste. Ce qui représente, pour la communauté britannique, un total de quatre familles à protéger (en plus de toi). Je ne te dirais pas qui, cette information sensible doit rester secrète._ "

Phineas trouva qu'il n'avait pas grand chose à envier à Nathanielle Black. Figurer sur une liste d'un groupe de dangereux individus qui sévissait un peu partout en Europe avait quelque chose de proprement effrayant. Que l'en-tête de la liste en question mentionne les "Héritiers des Ténèbres" rendait l'anecdote encore plus lugubre et dangereuse. Le garçon était rassuré que cette affreuse histoire n'ai pas encore atteint les oreilles de ses camarades. En tout cas, Selwyn en ignorait tout, et ce n'était pas plus mal. Il avait déjà assez d'ennuis comme ça, pas la peine que des terroristes en herbe en rajoutent.

Le reste de la lettre était moins sombre. Elle parlait de Ginny et de son inquiétude pour lui, et Harry transmettait toutes les recommandations dictées par sa femme. L'attention de cette mère dévouée pour lui l'irritait vraiment.

Phineas prit un parchemin, une plume et choisit une encre bleu nuit pour rédiger sa réponse. Il prit soin de ne pas tâcher les draps de son lit, et s'appliqua à fournir une écriture parfaitement lisible.

" _Chère famille Potter,_

 _la rentrée s'est bien passée. Comme vous le savez déjà, j'ai été envoyé à Serpentard. Je m'entends bien avec ceux de ma maison, exception faite d'un idiot qui n'a rien comprit à la vie. Mais le préfet m'est d'une aide précieuse et sait comment le tenir à distance de moi. Ne vous inquiétez donc pas._

 _j'ai eu une semaine chargée, mais je suis heureux de vous assurer que j'ai réussi à briller dans tous les domaines, ou presque. Seul le cours de vol avec les balais a été un désastre. Madame Bibine m'a confirmé que je n'ai aucun avenir dans le Quidditch. Vu mes piètres résultats dans ce domaine, je me vois obligé de décliner la proposition de James et Albus de disputer un mini match de Quidditch avec eux lors de prochaines vacances. Je n'ai nullement le désir de passer une nouvelle soirée à panser mes blessures et à ramasser ma fierté brisée._

 _S'il a fait beau toute la semaine, le week end est absolument horrible. J'en profite du coup pour rattraper le moindre retard cumulé dans la semaine, et espérer prendre une avance profitable dans mes devoirs._

 _Severus se porte remarquablement bien. Il s'est bien adapté à son nouvel environnement, et rempli à merveille son rôle de compagnon/chat de garde/curiosité/bouillote pour le lit. Il laisse les hiboux tranquille, mais n'aime pas du tout les bêtes qui s'apparentent à des rongeurs. Il est revenu d'une de ses promenades nocturnes avec une jolie petite collection de souris, et mes camarades de dortoir ont peu goûté au plaisir de contempler de si bonne heure le matin l'ensemble de ses trophées de chasse. Les mains intruses courent toujours le danger d'une mutilation sans pitié si par malheur elles trainaient trop près de mes affaires, et du coup, je passe mes journées sans la crainte de voir mes effets personnels fouillés ou saccagés._

 _J'ai réussi à me faire des amis, et parviens relativement bien à garder de saines distances avec Nathanielle Black. Cette fille me parait sacrément folle, à mon avis, sa famille ne tient pas à reconnaître un quelconque lien honteux avec elle._

 _Je vous remercie de me donner des nouvelles de Heather, et de me tenir informé de l'avancée de l'enquête. Votre sollicitude me touche beaucoup et m'empêche de me morfondre dans une inquiétude inutile._

 _N'en déplaise à James et Albus, je préfère vous écrire seulement le week end, et réserver le courrier en semaine pour les cas d'urgence. Ecrire tous les jours est franchement trop contraignant pour mon emploi du temps, et je suis convaincu que la patience est une vertu remarquable. Sans parler que les pauvres hiboux n'ont pas à subir de longs aller-retour quotidien pour finalement délivrer un pauvre petit mot. Vous écrire une longue lettre procure bien plus de satisfaction._ "

Il fit très attention à ses tournures de politesse, puis cacheta sa lettre et monta à la volière pour envoyer ses nouvelles.

Lorsqu'il revint dans sa chambre, il surprit Laird en train d'essayer de dresser Severus selon la célèbre méthode de l'élevage Mcfarlane (" _réputé dans toute l'Europe_ "). Mais Severus n'entendait rien à la dite méthode, et se démena à user la patience du garçon. Lewis en plaisantait ensuite en affirmant que c'était le chat qui avait dressé Laird.

* * *

Le début de semaine se révéla aussi maussade que le week end passé. Pourtant, Selwyn avait laissé Phineas en paix. Lewis (qui connaissait décidément toutes les rumeurs de l'école avant qu'elles n'aient eu le temps d'en faire le tour complet) l'avait informé que ce calme provisoire était certainement à attribuer au compte du professeur Mcgonagall qui avait eu vent que le deuxième année s'amusait à utiliser des moyens de pression douteux sur ses camarades dans le but d'obtenir des privilèges. Un élève de Poufsouffle de première année avait peu apprécié de se voir menacé par Selwyn et sa bande.

\- Et pourquoi ont-ils fait cela ?

Phineas manqua de recracher un morceau de son orange en lâchant sa question. Il trouvait extraordinaire que le chantage odieux de Nero Selwyn s'étende également à d'autres élèves de première année, et des autres maisons en plus. Le regard de Lewis s'étréci, signe que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire était sujet à précaution :

\- Le Poufsouffle est resté vague sur le sujet. Il a simplement dit que Selwyn tentait d'obtenir des informations compromettantes sur certains élèves pour les faire chanter. S'il a été le voir, c'est parce qu'apparemment, il est assez proche d'une de ses probables futures victimes. Mais derrière le dos des professeurs, il se raconte que notre bourreau préféré essaye de soudoyer ou d'effrayer des élèves pour glaner des choses intéressantes sur Black.

\- Encore ? Mais il lui veut quoi exactement ? Tu m'accuses parfois d'avoir le béguin pour elle...

Phineas fit tout son possible pour ne pas sembler être affecté par cette affirmation. Il faisait tout pour que l'idée paraisse totalement stupide.

\- ... mais avoues que pour Selwyn, ça tourne à l'obsession. C'est franchement bizarre.

D'un signe de tête, Lewis approuva la remarque. Il se mit à dévisager Nathanielle Black, tout comme Phineas. La jeune fille était plongée dans un manuel scolaire tout en dévorant son petit déjeuner.

\- Elle mange vraiment comme quatre.

Phineas ne pouvait que constater aussi que la jeune fille avait un appétit d'ogre. Les filles de Serpentards (mais pas seulement elles), ne cessaient de se demander comment elle faisait pour ne pas devenir obèse avec tout ce qu'elle engloutissait.

\- Tu sais, il serait peut être bon de savoir pourquoi Selwyn cherche autant à nuire à Black, fit Lewis le plus sérieusement du monde. Non pas que sauver la peau de cette folle furieuse m'intéresse particulièrement, mais je trouve l'acharnement de Selwyn de plus en plus dangereux. Je n'ai pas envie que cela se retourne contre toi, puisque visiblement, c'est à toi qu'il cherche le plus d'ennui.

Malheureusement, Lewis avait raison. Les trois soirs de retenue avait émoussé l'opiniâtreté de son ennemi à l'encontre de Black, mais ce n'était que momentané. Phineas redoutait qu'il ne se montre encore plus dangereux une fois son désir de nuire revenu.

* * *

Le lundi débutait avec double cours de potions avec les Gryffondors. Nathanielle Black était assise juste à côté de Phineas Rogue, et chacun supportait dignement la proximité du meilleur ami de l'autre. Maïa toisait hargneusement Lewis, et Lewis renifla dédaigneusement en fixant Maïa. La guerre des clans reprenait pour une nouvelle semaine de compétition et les parties rivales avaient fait le choix de se surveiller et de s'affronter sur un terrain réduit et à découvert. Ce qui rendait les "matches" particulièrement palpitants. Dans le plus grand secret, l'ensemble des élèves espérait qu'à un moment, un incident viendrait pimenter un peu plus ce duel magistral. Un peu comme ce qui s'était produit durant le premier cours de vol. Phineas avait cru comprendre que c'était même le sujet favori des paris entre élèves.

Le vieil Horace Slughorn était un sympathique bonhomme bedonnant, et Phineas aimait bien l'avoir également comme directeur de maison. Il avait entendu dire que c'était l'un des meilleurs maîtres de potions au monde et il était avide d'absorber la moindre parcelle de connaissance que le vieil homme jugerait bon de leur dispenser.

Le cours du jour portait sur une potion curative simple, destinée à soigner des petits maux comme des rhumes.

\- Vous apprendrez plus tard à concocter de la Pimentine, promit le professeur Slughorn en leur lançant un clin d'œil taquin. Mais en attendant, celle-ci reste quand même très utile, surtout pour cet hiver. Bon nombre de vos ainés m'avouent régulièrement que cette petite potion les a bien aidé pour affronter les rudesses de l'hiver, surtout pendant les périodes de révisions intensives...

La liste des ingrédients était au tableau, et le professeur ne tarda pas à les laisser concocter la petite mixture. Phineas guettait le moindre conseil de préparation dans son manuel scolaire, tout en sollicitant sa remarquable mémoire. Sa mère l'avait laissé étudier les vieux carnets d'étude de son père, qui avait été lui-même un génial maître de potions. Même si sa réputation générale n'était pas toujours glorieuse.

Alors qu'il ajoutait des racines de marguerites finement hachées, il remarqua un détail surprenant chez Nathanielle. D'abord, il n'y avait pas prêté attention, car le tissu était de couleur chair, mais à force de travailler à quelques centimètres d'elle, il s'aperçut que ses mains étaient gantées. Il dû d'ailleurs y regarder plusieurs fois pour être certain que ses yeux ne lui jouaient pas un drôle de tour. Mais non, la terrible demoiselle portait bien une paire de gants, et lorsqu'elle surprit son regard inquisiteur, une légère rougeur teinta sa peau de porcelaine.

\- Allergie à certains ingrédients de potions, murmura-t-elle avec irritabilité. Simple mesure de précaution.

\- Oui, oui, répondit machinalement Phineas qui n'en croyait pas un traitre mot.

Il préféra ne pas l'assaillir de questions, sachant que de toute manière, soit elle ne lui répondrait pas, soit elle lui mentirait encore sans vergogne. Malgré l'élaboration de la potion, son esprit était capable d'analyser ce qu'il venait de voir tout en réalisant correctement la mixture. C'était un peu comme si ses mains travaillaient indépendamment de son cerveau. Un don qu'il avait développé grâce aux travaux de son père, mais également grâce à son propre sérieux. Il avait passé assez de temps dans son enfance à lire et relire des manuels de potions dans le seul but de briller dans la discipline reine de son géniteur. Enfin, il devait tout de même avouer qu'il aimait bien les potions, tout autant qu'il aimait cuisiner. Mélanger des ingrédients, couper, piler, chauffer, touiller... tout cela le détendait.

Sa conscience lui soufflait toutefois que le mystère qui entourait Nathanielle Black s'épaississait, et qu'elle cachait bien trop de choses à tout le monde. Une partie de lui rabâchait de ne surtout pas se mêler des affaires de la Gryffondor (et même de celles de Selwyn), tandis qu'une autre lui intimait d'enquêter sur elle, ne serait-ce que pour le plaisir d'avoir une légère emprise sur elle.

\- Merveilleux, splendide !

Les éloges de Slughorn ne tarissaient pas. Phineas en aurait rougit d'aise si sa dignité ne lui avait dicté de rester droit et impassible. La potion du Serpentard était d'une inégalable perfection, et Slughorn avait demandé à tous de venir voir le chaudron pour admirer la merveilleuse mixture.

\- C'est exactement ce genre de résultat que j'attends de mes élèves, expliqua le professeur d'un œil malicieux. Et Miss Black n'est pas en reste. Sa potion est également d'une grande qualité. Quasi-parfaite !

Quasi-parfaite, mais pas aussi bien que celle de Phineas. Le garçon se redressa fièrement en lançant un regard éloquent à la jeune fille. Elle lui rendit son regard d'un air pincé mais semblait admettre sa défaite. Maïa paraissait plus affectée par la victoire du Serpentard, ne desserrant pas la mâchoire. Elle sortit en trombe de la salle de potion, le nez en l'air et le regard froid. Nathanielle la suivit en silence, plus amusée par sa demi-défaite que vexée. Une bonne tape de Lewis sur son épaule lui rappela qu'il était imprudent de la suivre du regard lorsqu'il était au milieu de tant de monde.


	8. Chapter 8 : Fiançailles

**_Note de l'auteur :_** _Bonjour à tous._

 _Je tenais à m'excuser pour le retard de publication. Je n'ai pas abandonner l'écriture (loin de là !), c'est que le rythme s'est cruellement ralenti du fait des évènements de ces derniers mois qui ont chamboulé mon quotidien. Rien de grave, pour la plupart du bon, mais je n'ai pas pu écrire comme je le souhaitais. Mais j'ai enfin pu boucler ce nouveau chapitre, et je vais pouvoir me concentrer sur la suite. J'espère parvenir à poster un peu plus vite la suite de l'histoire. Bonne lecture tout le monde ^^_

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Fiançailles**

Un froid mordant s'était abattu sur Poudlard et ses environs. Les nez étaient cruellement rougis, et les premiers élèves malades s'entassaient peu à peu dans l'infirmerie, pour en ressortir plus tard avec de la vapeur leur sortant des oreilles. Les filles étaient particulièrement réticentes à aller se faire soigner, mais la plupart des professeurs les y envoyaient de force, agacés d'entendre des reniflements et des éternuements intempestifs tout au long de leur cours. Certaines revenaient les larmes aux yeux, considérant qu'il n'existait rien de plus humiliant que d'être forcé à ingérer la très efficace, mais néanmoins terrible, Pimentine.

A sa plus grande horreur, Phineas Rogue n'eut d'autre choix que d'en passer par là lorsqu'il se vit expulsé de la bibliothèque parce que son rhume troublait de trop la quiétude savante des lieux. Il avait pensé au départ se cacher dans sa salle commune, profiter du week end pour se reposer tranquillement et se soigner par lui-même. Mais son projet avorta lorsque Nathanielle Black l'attrapa en traître, au détour d'un couloir, avant de le tirer de force en direction de l'infirmerie. Malgré ses protestations bruyantes et les violentes menaces proférées, Phineas ne parvint pas à la persuader de le relâcher. Elle le jeta sans ménagement à l'intérieur de l'infirmerie, avant de se poster devant la porte, tel un redoutable cerbère. Avant que la porte ne se referme derrière lui, le jeune Serpentard eut la désagréable impression de reconnaître la silhouette de son ami Lewis qui ricanait de lui un peu plus loin.

Le jeune garçon n'était pas le seul patient de Madame Pomfresh. Une demi-douzaine d'élèves, toutes années confondues, attendaient bon gré mal gré les soins de l'infirmière. Une adolescente de cinquième année, la moitié du visage camouflé derrière une épaisse écharpe mauve, fixait la bouteille de Pimentine d'un air terrorisé. Deux Serdaigles trainaient dans un coin, tentant de retarder le moment où ils devraient ressortir dans l'espoir que la fumée qui s'échappait de leurs oreilles se serait suffisamment dissipée pour qu'ils puissent à nouveau passer inaperçu. Hélas pour eux, comme le flot d'élèves malades envoyés par les professeurs excédés ne diminuait pas, l'infirmière se hâta de chasser les retardataires avec vitupération.

\- Une véritable épidémie ! gronda Madame Pomfresh en jetant un coup d'œil à Phineas quand elle passa devant lui.

Elle ouvrit une grande armoire où elle attrapa une nouvelle bouteille étiquetée "Pimentine". Visiblement, la réserve fondait comme neige au soleil. Mais il en restait bien assez pour qu'il n'y coupe pas. Il en frissonna d'horreur.

\- Elle ne te ménage décidément pas, fit remarquer une voix à côté de lui.

Phineas croisa le regard du plus étrange garçon qu'il eut jamais vu. Pourtant, il le connaissait assez pour savoir que ce Poufsouffle, de la même année que lui, se nommait Teddy Lupin. Ce dernier ne passait jamais inaperçu : il avait une tignasse turquoise et l'air de celui qui se moque un peu de tout. Lewis ne pouvait s'empêcher de le dévisager longuement, une pointe de jalousie dans le regard, chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait dans la même pièce que lui, ou qu'il le croisait dans le couloir. Visiblement, Lewis tendait à envier les élèves au style capillaire excentrique.

\- Je parle de Nathanielle Black, précisa Lupin devant le visage interrogateur de Phineas. J'ai bien vu comment elle t'a jeté dans la pièce. En même temps, elle a une sacrée poigne pour une fille. Heureusement, elle est sympa.

Phineas ne lui répondit pas. En effet, Black ne le ménageait pas et le garçon avait peu apprécié la manière dont elle l'avait trainé dans les couloirs jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Et "jeter" était le mot juste. Pas accompagner, pas pousser, mais bien "jeter" comme s'il était un vulgaire sac à patate. Il avait d'ailleurs cru qu'elle allait lui arracher le bras tellement elle avait usé de sa force. Par contre, il ne partageait pas du tout le même point de vue que Lupin quant à la "sympathie" de la jeune fille. De son avis, le terme "despotique" convenait mieux. Et il ne s'épancherait pas plus sur le fait qu'elle se mêlait un peu trop de ce qui ne la regardait pas.

\- Je me demande d'où elle sort, ajouta pensivement Lupin dont le regard se perdit en direction du plafond.

\- Je crois bien que c'est la question à un million de Gallions, rétorqua Phineas avec un haussement d'épaules.

Depuis la rentrée de septembre, les rumeurs sur le compte de la demoiselle Black allaient bon train. Puisque Phineas Rogue était le fils caché de Severus Rogue, il n'y avait pas de raison que Nathanielle Black ne soit pas la fille secrète d'un des frères Black. Sirius ? Regulus ? Les élèves pariaient, même si les dates de décès des deux frères ne concordaient pas avec la date de naissance de la jeune fille. Elle était née bien après la mort de ces deux-là. Quelques pragmatiques se tournèrent vers la théorie qu'elle serait la fille illégitime d'une des trois sœurs Black, cousines de Sirius et Regulus. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était parfaitement plausible, y comprit pour Bellatrix. Il suffisait que la naissance de Nathanielle eut lieu quelques temps avant la bataille finale.

\- T'es un marrant toi, railla gentiment Teddy. Mais j'aime bien aussi l'humour caustique.

Phineas ne sut s'il devait prendre cette remarque comme un compliment ou non.

\- Tu sais que tout le monde se pose aussi la question pour toi ?

Le Serpentard se troubla quelques secondes, puis reprit une contenance coutumière, bien décidé à ne pas laisser un simple inconnu avoir prise sur lui. Toutefois, cette simple phrase lui pesait. Il passait son temps à se méfier de Nathanielle Black, qui sortait d'on ne sait où avec un passé plus trouble qu'une eau boueuse, mais il n'avait pas encore réalisé que son cas était assez semblable. Pourtant, il avait bien remarqué tous ces regards suspicieux, inquiets, pour ne pas dire agressifs dans certains cas, à son encontre.

\- En plus, ton père n'était pas un homme très aimé, continua Teddy sans comprendre que ses paroles projetaient son interlocuteur dans une détresse de plus en plus grande. Quand il était professeur ici, il a martyrisé un bon nombre d'élèves, et il avait une horrible réputation de fidèle mangemort. C'est plus tard que la vérité a éclaté à son sujet. Malheureusement, la plupart de ses anciens élèves n'ont pas pardonné.

Oui, il avait entendu dire ça. Les enfants nés de parents sorciers avaient pour habitude de le fixer du regard avec méfiance, chuchotant sur son passage. Les plus téméraires osaient lui dire bien en face ce qu'ils pensaient de sa famille, et quelques rares s'aventuraient même à le bousculer, l'insulter et le frapper. Quelques sortilèges avaient même été lancés. Alors, oui, il savait que le nom des Rogue était haï et que les autres le méprisaient.

\- Heureusement, tu as de bons amis, affirma Lupin avec un sourire sincère et chaleureux. Ils passent beaucoup de temps à te défendre. C'est pareil avec Black. Elle s'escrime à démontrer que tu es quelqu'un de bon et d'intéressant.

Phineas se sentit fier de ses amis, et rougit involontairement en entendant que la peste Black le défendait aussi. Parfois, il se disait qu'il était bien injuste envers elle, avant de se rappeler à quel point elle était capable de lui jouer de sales tours. Les yeux de Phineas se posèrent sur la Pimentine distribuée par l'infirmière, avant de scruter la porte. Elle devait se trouver derrière, prête à bondir et ne le laissant passer que si elle avait la satisfaction de constater que sa tête fumait comme un chaudron.

\- J'aimerai qu'elle me laisse tranquille, maugréa le Serpentard. Je suis parfaitement capable de me défendre tout seul.

Teddy Lupin n'insista pas, mais Phineas détecta dans son regard quelque chose qui voulait dire " _ça c'est ce que tu crois_ " et qui l'agaça immédiatement. Heureusement, ils n'eurent pas à poursuivre cette houleuse conversation, car l'infirmière venait de les rejoindre. A contrecœur, le Serpentard avala sa dose de Pimentine sans tenter la bêtise de protester. Il avait remarqué que plus grande était la réticence ouvertement manifestée, plus l'infirmière forçait la dose, prolongeant fatalement le temps où les oreilles vomissaient leur vapeur.

Il réprima un cri de surprise lorsque l'infirmière abandonna momentanément son affreuse mixture pour s'occuper de Lupin. Ce dernier n'était visiblement pas là pour traiter un rhume, mais pour une autre affection.

\- Mr Lupin, le réprimanda l'infirmière, la prochaine fois que vous faites un pari aussi stupide avec vos amis, je vous oblige à nettoyer l'infirmerie pour vous apprendre le bon sens.

Teddy Lupin tira la langue avec malice, la tirade de l'infirmière ne l'impactant pas vraiment. Il tira sa main droite de sous sa cape pour révéler une paume à vif et pleine de cloques. D'une petite voix, il avoua à son voisin qu'il s'était amusé à titiller des plantes venimeuses dans l'une des serres avec ses amis. Il avait parié avec eux qu'il arriverait à attraper une gousse d'ail volcanique du Chili. Il avait bien attrapé la gousse, mais avait apprit à ses dépends que le faire sans gants en peau de dragon relevait de l'inconscience.

Il glissa sa main gauche dans une poche lorsque Madame Pomfresh tourna le dos et montra un pot en verre contenant une grosse gousse grise aux veinures rougeoyantes. On aurait dit qu'un brasier couvait à l'intérieur, comme un volcan prêt à entrer en éruption. Malgré lui, Phineas se sentit fasciné par la gousse, en se demandant à quoi elle pouvait bien servir. En tout cas, c'était un trophée sympathique.

\- Tu as gagné alors ?

La question lui avait échappé. Teddy fit de son mieux pour étouffer le rire qu'elle avait provoqué.

\- Ouais.

\- Et t'as gagné quoi ?

\- D'une part, je garde la gousse, d'autre part, on va me refiler quelques articles de farces et attrapes. Si jamais t'as besoin de quelques pétards, viens me voir, j'ai du stock à présent.

Le retour de l'infirmière dispensa Phineas de répliquer qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour laquelle il aurait besoin de pétards. Il fut très vite chassé, vu que la potion avait été administrée et qu'il ne développait aucun effet secondaire, hormis la fameuse et horrible vapeur décrite auparavant. Alors que Teddy se laissait pommader sa main blessée, il adressa au Serpentard un clin d'œil entendu.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Nathanielle Black vint l'accueillir. Comme supposé, elle était surtout là pour vérifier qu'il s'était docilement laissé soigner. Elle ne se priva pas pour lui faire remarquer qu'avec cette fumée qui lui sortait des oreilles, il avait l'air d'être un chaudron sur le point d'exploser, ce qui était assez comique.

\- Vivement que tu sois malade, grinça Phineas en priant pour que ce moment survienne bientôt. Je te tirerai à l'infirmerie et je demanderai à ce que tu reçoives le traitement le plus infect.

\- Très drôle, répliqua Nathanielle avec un sourire amusé.

Le regard de Phineas tomba sur la silhouette de Lewis qui demeurait caché à l'autre bout du couloir, attendant peut être que la Gryffondor déguerpisse bientôt. Cette attitude ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de s'en inquiéter, car la jeune fille se saisit de lui et l'entraina vers d'autres parties du château sans consentement ni ménagement.

\- Je peux savoir où tu me traines encore ? gémit le pauvre garçon qui peinait à opposer la moindre résistance.

Elle avait décidément une sacré poigne, en plus d'un sacré culot. Elle serrait si fort son poignet que le garçon sentait à peine le bout de ses doigts.

\- Surprise, répondit Nathanielle avec un petit rire cristallin.

Il aurait voulut répliquer qu'il avait horreur des surprises, mais la jeune fille venait de virer sèchement à gauche, et il avait manqué de finir fracassé contre le mur.

\- Oups ! se contenta de dire la Gryffondor avec une jovialité qui s'accordait mal à un sincère repentir.

Tout un tas de noms d'oiseau jaillirent dans l'esprit de sa victime, mais une flopée de marches grimpées à toute allure lui coupa assez la respiration pour qu'il lui soit impossible de les exprimer à voix haute. Ils passèrent en coup de vent devant une galerie de portraits qui dormaient, ou faisaient semblant de dormir. Aucun d'eux ne réagit devant le regard désespéré de Phineas Rogue et le garçon fut ensuite trainé vers un escalier en colimaçon, que Nathanielle Black emprunta à un rythme soutenu. Arrivé en haut des marches, Phineas avait le visage pourpre, suant, et peinait à retrouver sa respiration, tandis que son bourreau avait à peine les joues roses et respirait presque normalement.

" _C'est un monstre, cette fille_ " déplora Phineas en son for intérieur, tandis que ses genoux tremblants menaçaient de céder sous le coup de l'effort.

Hélas, la jeune fille pleine d'entrain ne laissa pas à sa victime le loisir de se reposer. Le temps de réarranger sa sombre chevelure et elle attrapa à nouveau le poignet de Phineas pour le tirer sans pitié derrière elle. Elle ouvrait les portes à la volée, passait si vite dans les couloirs qu'elle échappait chaque fois de peu à la collision avec d'autres élèves. Confus, ignorant tant bien que mal les regards noirs qui fusaient dans leur direction, Phineas n'avait d'autre choix que de la suivre. Il manqua de peu un nouveau mur quand elle changea brusquement de direction, faillit se prendre les pieds dans une armure lorsqu'elle dévia subitement sa trajectoire pour éviter un élève, et ne fut pas loin de se manger une porte quand elle voulut faire demi-tour pour éviter de croiser Peeves qui passait par là et qui cherchait visiblement quelques élèves à martyriser.

Leur course s'arrêta au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, déserte à cette heure. Fière d'elle, ignorant la fatigue et les égratignures de Phineas, elle ouvrit les bras et présenta le panorama à couper le souffle qui s'étendait sous leurs yeux.

\- Pile à l'heure en plus, s'extasiait-elle.

Elle parlait du soleil couchant, qui disparaissait derrière les montagnes qui entouraient l'école. La Forêt Interdite n'était déjà plus qu'une masse noire qui s'étendait à perte de vue depuis le parc de Poudlard, et les eaux endormies du Lac Noir brillaient d'un rouge profond. Au dessus de leurs têtes, le ciel se parait de ténèbres. La lune n'était pas encore apparue, mais les premières étoiles se manifestaient timidement. C'était vraiment très beau.

\- C'est une fille de cinquième année qui m'en a parlé, se vanta Nathanielle. Elle a raconté à tout le monde que c'est ici que son copain et elle ont échangé leur premier baiser. C'est vraiment romantique.

Les yeux dans le vague, fixant d'un air rêveur le panorama enchanteur, elle ne remarqua pas le visage décomposé de Phineas. Il espérait sincèrement qu'elle ne l'avait quand même pas amené là dans l'espoir d'un moment romantique avec lui et qui se terminerait en apothéose avec un baiser ? D'abord, il avait un point de côté atroce, son corps ruisselait de sueur, son visage était rouge tomate et sa respiration saccadée. Sans parler que ses longs cheveux ternes étaient en bataille. En cet instant précis, il était bien loin de l'image du prince charmant parfait. Il avait même conscience que malgré ces points de détail, il n'était pas vraiment beau garçon, au contraire. Et puis... il n'avait jamais embrassé de fille, il ne savait pas comment faire.

" _Je ne suis pas réellement en train de penser ça ?"_ s'offusqua Phineas. Il s'en voulut. Plus encore quand il sentit son corps envahi par une chaleur soudaine et agréable. Trop agréable. Il se mit tout à coup à réciter le chapitre sur les mandragores et focalisa tout son esprit sur l'image de la physionomie hideuse de ces plantes qu'ils venaient de rempoter dans un de leurs derniers cours de botanique. Son corps retrouva alors toute sa contenance et la chaleur soudaine qui l'avait envahi avait disparue tout aussi vite.

\- D'ici, on peut voir toute l'école, ajouta la jeune fille en esquissant un sourire rusé.

D'un geste de la main, elle invita son camarade à se rapprocher du bord en vitesse. D'abord hésitant, Phineas obtempéra en silence tout en restant en alerte. Il ne savait jamais quelles étaient les intentions de Black. Alors qu'il se penchait vers le rebord pour admirer la vue et en particulier les toits de l'école qui profitaient des ultimes bienfaits des rayons solaires, Nathanielle Black tendit la main et désigna du bout du doigt la cour de métamorphose.

D'abord, le jeune garçon ne distingua rien d'autre que les ombres qui s'allongeaient à mesure que l'astre solaire plongeait derrière l'horizon, puis il perçut enfin le mouvement. Une silhouette encapuchonnée glissait silencieusement sous les arcades de la cour, se dirigeant d'un pas souple et rapide vers la partie du château qui menait aux serres.

\- J'ignore qui se cache sous la capuche, mais cela fait bien cinq jours que je le vois passer par là aux mêmes heures, lui expliqua la jeune fille du ton de la confidence.

\- C'est louche, c'est vrai, admit Phineas qui tentait de percer les ténèbres en contrebas en vain. Mais peut être que ce n'est rien, que tu te fais des idées.

La Gryffondor resta silencieuse tandis qu'elle méditait sur les paroles de son camarade Serpentard. Mais son visage exprimait clairement le doute et le scepticisme. Il la comprenait, car lui aussi trouvait cette attitude assez louche.

\- Il est parti, nous n'en saurons pas plus, retournons dans nos dortoirs respectifs, trancha-t-il en faisant volte-face.

\- Quoi ? C'est tout ?

Il fit fi de l'air scandalisé et déçu de sa camarade lorsqu'elle le rattrapa quelques mètres plus loin, avant qu'il ne descende les escaliers. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait espéré de lui, mais de son côté, il s'était juré de ne jamais laisser cette folle furieuse l'embarquer plus avant dans les ennuis. Peu importe de qui cela venait, mais beaucoup trop de monde lui avait conseillé de se montrer très prudent dans ses rapports avec Nathanielle Black. Il comptait bien suivre cette recommandation à la lettre.

\- Quelque chose se trame dans cette école, insistait Nathanielle alors que Phineas passait devant elle en accélérant le pas. Il y a cet individu encapuchonné qui dissimule son identité et ses actions, évidemment...

Les pas de Phineas résonnaient en écho dans l'escalier en colimaçon, vide à cette heure. Sa camarade se précipita à sa suite, complètement soufflée par l'attitude qu'elle jugeait désinvolte de son interlocuteur. Sa voix résonnait à lui en faire vriller les tympans.

\- Et puis, certains élèves se comportent étrangement, enchainait-elle sans s'essouffler.

Si elle parlait de Nero Selwyn et de ses acolytes, Phineas savait alors parfaitement ce qui se tramait. Il ignorait toutefois encore le véritable mobile des agissements de l'héritier Selwyn. La révélation le laissait de glace.

\- Enfin, il y a cette rumeur qui court depuis peu dans les couloirs, s'obstinait la jeune demoiselle qui le talonnait vraiment de très près.

Phineas stoppa nette sa descente. Surprise, Nathanielle n'eut pas le temps de s'arrêter à son tour et lui rentra violemment dedans. Mais comme le jeune garçon s'y était attendu, il s'était fermement accroché à la rambarde et avait encaissé le coup avec vaillance. Il eut l'impression qu'un mur venait de lui rentrer dedans et il eut momentanément le souffle coupé. Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, le choc parut également déstabiliser la fille Black.

\- Quelle rumeur ?

Il ne comptait pas lui laisser le temps de reprendre complètement ses esprits. S'il ne pouvait lire ses pensées, il savait encore comment manipuler les gens pour les prendre au dépourvu et ne pas les laisser élaborer quelques mensonges.

\- Quelques élèves auraient entendu les professeurs parler des "Héritiers des Ténèbres", lâcha dans un murmure inquiétant Nathanielle.

Un frisson glacé parcourut le dos de Phineas et ses poils se dressèrent sur tout son corps. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entendait ce nom, mais cela le bouleversa de l'entendre de la bouche d'un autre élève, Nathanielle Black de surcroît.

\- Qui ? Où ? Quand ?

La jeune fille haussa les épaules pour signifier qu'elle-même n'en savait pas plus.

\- Je n'ai pas d'informations exactes sur le sujet, à savoir qui a entendu ça, ni où, ni dans quelles circonstances, mais la rumeur a commencé à circuler il y a deux-trois jours. Surtout chez les sixièmes et septièmes années. C'est par hasard que j'ai capté une conversation entre élèves de dernière année à la bibliothèque dans la journée. Et comme j'avais remarqué le manège de l'encapuchonné mystère quelques temps plus tôt, je me suis demandé s'il ne se tramait pas un complot.

Phineas la fixa quelques instants. Elle n'avait pas du tout l'air de mentir et son visage arborait une certaine conviction, mêlée à son habituelle détermination lorsqu'elle souhaitait obtenir quelque chose. Cependant, il admit en son for intérieur que si mensonge il y avait, il était bien ficelé. Ne sachant plus trop quoi en penser, il préféra se montrer prudent et accorder un crédit limité aux propos de la jeune fille.

\- On ne sait rien sur le sujet, lâcha-t-il en grognant après avoir mûrement réfléchit. Si ça se trouve, l'inconnu sous la capuche est un élève qui prépare un coup en douce et qui n'a rien à voir avec un quelconque évènement grave. Ensuite, je n'ai pas spécialement remarqué que des élèves agissaient étrangement, à part Selwyn et sa tribu de macaques dont je ne comprends toujours pas l'acharnement à ton égard. Enfin, sans plus d'informations, le terme "Héritiers des Ténèbres" ne nous mène nul part, hormis dans un épais brouillard. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il signifie, ni s'il possède un sens particulier pour les adultes.

\- Mais ce n'est pas la première fois que tu l'entends...

Les yeux de Nathanielle s'étrécirent, et une lueur rusée se mit à briller dans ses prunelles claires. Phineas comprit trop tard que son manque de surprise en entendant le terme "Héritiers des Ténèbres" l'avait trahi. Maline, la jeune fille venait de découvrir que son camarade disposait de d'autres sources d'informations qu'elle. Le jeune garçon se domina pour ne pas montrer qu'il était à la fois furieux contre lui-même et paniqué au point de réfléchir au meilleur moyen de prendre la fuite.

\- D'accord, gardes tes secrets, le tança-t-elle sur un évident ton de reproche.

\- Tu gardes bien les tiens, répliqua froidement Phineas du tac-au-tac. Si tu crois que je ne sais pas que Selwyn et toi vous connaissiez d'avant Poudlard...

Une légère rougeur naquit sur les joues fraîches de la jeune fille et ses yeux perdirent un instant leur assurance revêche. Phineas venait de toucher avec justesse un point sensible. Et cette fois, il trouva légitime la pique.

\- C'est mon... mon... f...é...

La voix de son interlocutrice perdit en intensité à chaque mot prononcé, au point que la fin de sa phrase devint inintelligible. Le garçon fronça les sourcils, profondément agacé par la puérilité soudaine de sa camarade. Il savait qu'il touchait au but. Le secret allait enfin être révélé.

\- Répètes, je n'ai rien entendu, exigea-t-il sèchement.

Le regard dur qu'il lui lança la fit frémir et lui arracha une grimace. Il la mettait au supplice, il le savait, et il savourait ce moment de pur sadisme, comme si cette victoire lavait tous les affronts qu'elle lui avait infligé jusqu'à présent.

\- Fiancé, articula-t-elle après une déglutition particulièrement difficile.

Sa voix d'ordinaire mélodieuse et enchantée s'était horriblement éraillée en lâchant le scoop. Phineas arqua un sourcil, s'étant attendu à tout, sauf à ça.

\- Tu es fiancée à Nero Selwyn ?

Le Serpentard chercha désespérément les battements de son cœur, mais il eut la terrible impression que ce dernier s'était arrogé le droit de prendre des vacances en traître. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le monde qui l'entourait venait de glisser de l'euphorie de la victoire à la laideur de l'amertume. Le beau visage de Nathanielle Black était lui-même déformé en une grimace dégoutée, qui révélait sans ambages ce qu'elle pensait d'une telle réalité.

\- Mes parents, juste avant leur disparition, m'ont promise à Nero Selwyn, confirma Nathanielle avec aigreur. C'est sur leur testament, parait-il. Enfin, c'est ce que me rabâchent sans cesse l'homme de loi qui s'occupe de la gestion de mes biens et ma tutrice. Je n'ai rencontré qu'une fois Selwyn et sa famille avant mon arrivée à Poudlard, et c'était pour nous présenter mutuellement et officialiser enfin la chose. J'ai détesté immédiatement ce sale type et ses parents, et j'ai exprimé le souhait de rompre nos fiançailles. Il n'était pas question de me lier pour le reste de ma vie à quelqu'un que je n'aurais pas choisi, et à un infect spécimen de la race humaine qui plus est.

Elle avait vomi ces mots avec une raideur impressionnante. Phineas retrouva enfin le battement de son cœur, si faible toutefois qu'il doutait encore de le percevoir.

\- Inutile de t'expliquer à quel point il a mal prit ma requête, ricanait-elle amèrement. Il n'y a pas un jour où il ne cherche à me faire comprendre à quel point mon entêtement est irraisonné et que c'est lui, dont la noblesse de la famille est sans égale, qui aura fatalement le dernier mot. Son but est de me faire craquer, me pousser à le supplier de me pardonner. Mais ça, il n'en est pas question !

Folle furieuse, Nathanielle poussa Phineas d'un coup d'épaule et fila dans les escaliers comme une étoile filante, laissant le garçon totalement abasourdi. Il se demanda si finalement cela valait le coup de lui avoir tiré les vers du nez. Il ne sut combien de temps il s'était écoulé depuis que la colère avait poussé la jeune fille à quitter les lieux en trombe, mais lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, il faisait nuit noire et il était encore planté, seul, au milieu des escaliers de la tour d'astronomie. Il se sentait mal, sa bouche était pâteuse, et ses jambes menaçaient de se dérober sous son poids. Toutefois, derrière le malaise palpable, il ressentait autre chose, infime, mais rassurant. De l'espoir. Il ne savait pourquoi d'ailleurs. La tête vide, il descendit mollement les escaliers.

Le cours de défense contre les forces du Mal fut terriblement ennuyeux. Le professeur titulaire du poste était malade et dans l'incapacité de donner son cours pour toute la semaine, aussi un remplaçant fut dépêché à la dernière minute. Et il fallait avouer qu'il n'était pas très bon. Il se perdait dans ses notes, bafouillait parfois pour un rien et ses démonstrations faisaient souvent pitié. En bref, il manquait cruellement de confiance en lui et la leçon du jour en pâtissait cruellement.

L'inexpérience de ce jeune professeur remplaçant permit toutefois à Phineas de profiter pleinement de son observation attentive du dos de Nathanielle Black. Il était hypnotisé par la queue de cheval sophistiquée qui mettait très en valeur sa chevelure brune et ses délicates épaules. La moindre tresse ou boucle avait été soigneusement réalisée, et elle avait visiblement choisi les plus délicats ornements pour agrémenter la coiffure. Pourquoi la fixait-il aussi intensément ? Il ne savait juste qu'une chose : leur conversation dans la tour d'astronomie l'avait chamboulé, et il n'arrivait plus à la voir de la même manière. C'était comme s'il venait de se rendre compte que derrière le masque du petit monstre, il venait de découvrir la Fille.

A la sortie du cours, Lewis n'avait cessé de le dévisager avec un air entendu. Oh, il devinait sans mal ce que pensait son ami des coups d'œil insistants qu'il avait lancé à la jeune fille pendant tout la leçon. Son regard était si éloquent que la légilimancie était plus qu'inutile. Mais Phineas resta silencieux à ce sujet. Il était fatigué de défendre sa position : non, il n'était pas amoureux de Nathanielle Black. Mais il admettait qu'elle l'intriguait beaucoup.

Au cours d'après, la jeune fille suivit tout aussi paisiblement la leçon du jour, évitant bien de croiser le regard de Phineas qui s'asseyait systématiquement derrière elle, et la fixait sans mot dire, avec une insistance qui frôlait l'indécence. Quelques rires s'élevèrent discrètement autour d'eux lorsque leurs camarades surprenaient le manège du Serpentard. Une fille non loin lâcha un petit " _pitoyable mais mignon_ ". Elle aurait mérité un bon maléfice en pleine figure, mais Phineas était trop prit dans la contemplation du dos de Black. Aujourd'hui, elle portait des boucles d'oreille en argent, ornées d'une pierre bleu ciel. Discret, élégant, féminin. Phineas poussa un profond soupir. L'objet de ses pensées sembla se contracter, comme hésitant à se retourner, puis revint à son labeur d'écriture. Il regretta qu'elle ne l'ai pas fait. Pour une fois, il aurait été ravi d'admirer son joli petit minois de poupée, il aurait volontiers supporté son sourire supérieur et moqueur et ses yeux clairs remplis de malice.

\- Je t'ai rarement vu aussi déçu, se moqua gentiment Lewis en lui filant un coup de coude.

Phineas grogna, se frottant la partie de son corps malmenée avant de plonger le nez sur son parchemin qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à noircir. Il n'était pas très attentif au cours. Ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il ambitionnait de briller aujourd'hui. Il enrageait simplement qu'une fille aussi jolie et intéressante que Black soit donnée en pâture à un lourdaud butor comme Nero Selwyn et qu'il existait des gens pour cautionner ça.

" _C'est mon fiancé_ ". Le présent sous-entendait clairement que malgré ses exigences, Black n'était pas parvenue à récupérer sa liberté. C'était monstrueux. Il était si révolté que sa main tremblait. Parfois, il se disait que si elle se montrait aussi spéciale, et complètement à côté de la plaque, c'était pour égayer une existence qui lui échappait totalement et qu'elle parvenait avec peine à tolérer.

" _Il va la faire dépérir_ ", telle était la conviction de Phineas. A ses yeux, Selwyn était incapable de rendre la moindre femme heureuse. Son monde se limitait à lui-même et il exigeait beaucoup des autres. Comment pouvait-il aimer quelqu'un ? Comment pouvait-il réclamer une fille de la trempe de Nathanielle Black à ses côtés pour le reste de leurs jours ?

" _Cela ne se fera pas_ ", se promit-il tandis qu'il s'acharnait à recopier une formule magique dont l'utilisation lui échappait par manque de concentration. " _Je vais l'en empêcher_ ". Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, cependant. Alors qu'il prenait ses notes distraitement (" _je demanderai à Lewis de me prêter son cahier")_ , il passait en revue tous les moyens qui lui venaient en tête pour obliger un crétin au Sang-Pur d'abandonner ses projets de mariage avec une fille trop bien pour lui et qui ne voulait pas en entendre parler.

\- ...sieur Rogue ?

Il sursauta tout à coup, venant à peine de se rendre compte que quelqu'un était en train de lui parler. Dans le même temps, il perçut les rires moqueurs de ses camarades autour de lui, ainsi que la tension qui émanait de son voisin, Lewis, aussi droit qu'un piquet. Il leva la tête et croisa le regard agacé du minuscule professeur Flitwick qui perdait patience. Phineas se pinça les lèvres, ennuyé d'être prit en faute.

\- A quoi pensiez-vous, mon garçon, pour que vous ne m'écoutiez pas ?

" _A Black, voyons_!" entendit-il dans son dos. Une autre voix chuchota que lui et Black faisaient un beau couple de rebus d'humanité. Les gloussements moqueurs se firent toujours plus insupportables, et le Serpentard bataillait pour ne pas sortir sa baguette et attaquer tout le monde. Bien loin de se sentir gêné, il était encore colère. Il en avait assez que des inconnus se permettent de le juger. Assez que tous ces sales gosses se pensent supérieurs à lui, s'en prennent à lui. Son regard se porta sur Nathanielle Black, assise non loin de lui. Elle ne le regardait pas en face, mais sa peau avait viré au rose. Elle aussi avait entendu les remarques tendancieuses à leur sujet.

\- En fait, monsieur, je crois bien ne pas être totalement guéri, mentit Phineas. Depuis hier, malgré mon passage à l'infirmerie, je ne me sens pas très bien et j'ai un mal fou à me concentrer.

Le visage du professeur s'adoucit tout à coup. Le mensonge semblait passer, malgré le fait que les élèves affichaient autour de lui des expressions sceptiques ou moqueurs.

\- Souhaitez-vous revoir l'infirmière ?

Le minuscule professeur s'inquiétait visiblement de son état. Au début, le jeune garçon partait pour refuser l'offre, avant de reconsidérer sérieusement la question. Il n'arrivait pas à suivre les cours, c'était un fait indéniable. Mais il ne supportait plus également l'atmosphère pesante qui le poursuivait depuis la rentrée. Le comportement de la plupart de ses camarades le dégoutait.

\- Il serait peut être en effet prudent que j'aille la voir, marmonna-t-il d'un air faussement pitoyable.

Le professeur Flitwick le pria de ramasser ses affaires et de quitter le cours sans plus attendre. Il permit à Lewis d'accompagner son ami à l'infirmerie. Les deux Serpentards quittèrent la salle de classe sous les regards dégoutés des autres élèves qui ne se laissaient pas berner par le mensonge du garçon. Il y eut même un garçon pour siffler un " _menteur crasseux_ " sur son passage.

Derrière la porte que refermait soigneusement le Serpentard à la mèche verte, Phineas lâcha un profond soupir. Sa tête se vida d'un coup et ses muscles se détendirent enfin. La colère commençait à s'apaiser une fois qu'il était loin de cette ambiance détestable.

\- Ils sont à vomir, assura Lewis qui comprenait parfaitement bien d'où venait le malaise de son ami.

Lui aussi n'avait pas manqué d'entendre les commentaires désobligeants qui fusaient discrètement tout autour d'eux. Seulement...

\- Et encore, c'est resté gentil, avoua son camarade dont les joues étaient rouge de colère. Derrière ton dos, ils sortent des commentaires encore plus écœurants. Ils peuvent tous médirent sur la maison Serpentard et sur ses élèves, mais ils ne sont pas non plus tout blanc. C'est particulièrement vrai avec les Gryffondors.

Phineas ne releva pas. Il partageait l'opinion de son ami, et leur chambrée avait déjà longuement disserté sur les actes pseudo-glorieux des autres maisons, en particulier Gryffondor. C'était la guerre entre les deux maisons depuis la fondation même de l'école, et ce n'était pas prêt de changer. Simplement, Phineas Rogue était devenu leur victime favorite, et ce pour de multiples raisons, et pas toujours les bonnes.

\- Laisses tomber, répondit Phineas sur un ton las.

Epuisé par toutes ces bêtises, profondément agacé de ne pas arriver à trouver de solution contre Selwyn, et n'ayant aucun adulte pour en parler (pas question d'en référer aux Potter !), le jeune garçon abdiqua pour le reste de la journée, et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie en trainant des pieds. Là-bas, il trouverait enfin un peu de tranquillité.


End file.
